The Heir of Hogwarts
by RedHal
Summary: The Sequel to Consequences that everyone has been asking for. This goes from the wedding of Harry and Ginny, to a few years after Taran and Tara graduate. Details inside.
1. Prologue

In honor of Halloween, I'm going to post the Prologue to Heir of Hogwarts. For those who didn't get the memo, this used to be titled: Heir of Gryffindor, but due to the outcome of the plot, I changed it.

**Introduction**

Alright. You took the poll, you were_** extremely**_ patient, now it is time for your reward. The Fifth Story of the Sirius' Potion Mistake Series. Sirius' Potion Mistake has turned into a Series like my Pokemon Parent Trap. But first, a brief review of what has happened in chronological order (for Harry's life).

In Sirius' Potion Mistake, Sirius messes up a potion and brings back Lily and James. Harry defeats Voldemort finally and he gets a little sister and a girlfriend. Remus and Sirius get girlfriends and later wives.

Parental Reaction is the four-shot plus prologue of when Harry tells Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus about his time in school and their reactions. Fits into Sirius' Potion Mistake.

The Aftermath covers Harry's sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts starting with leaving school after fifth year. We also meet Peter Conway, son of Christine Conway who was Lily's best friend before Hogwarts. Ironically, Peter was Harry's secret best friend until the age of nine when Peter moved. Harry also discovers some secrets about himself and his family history. Including a certain family "curse" (in a good way). Also, the Potters are MORE than just the heirs of Gryffindor. They have a little bit of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (ancestors were younger children of great-great grand children. It wasn't enough to be considered "heirs" then.)

In the New Defense Professor, Harry travels through time to make sure that his new change in occupation is what he wants. He chooses a trying time to teach: the time of the Marauders and the beginning of the first rise of Voldemort. Ginny later joins him and they get engaged in the end. Meanwhile, Lily has started showing signs of being in love with James as James starts showing signs of maturity.

The Trip is the story of Harry and Ginny's trip across Europe to cover their time missing.

Each chapter will be a month and a new location. Has yet to be written, but I have a general idea.

Consequences of a Potion Mistake is the story of Harry's little sister Megan and her friends. With Harry as a teacher for the first two years of her time at Hogwarts, Megan learns more about her family's past. Then, Harry leaves because there had been signs of Death Eaters. During the absence of her brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew, she discovers that she has a crush on one of her best friends: Colin Lupin (son of Remus and Melissa).

Now is the Heir of Hogwarts. This is the story of Taran and Tara Potter _**(mainly**_ Taran, but has some Tara). Taran is so much different than his twin sister and is curious about why that is. As their lives unfold, another evil surfaces just in time for an ancient spell to take effect.

Okay. Enough review. You want to read the story right? Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

By the way, I don't own Harry Potter

**Prologue**

It was snowing at Hogwarts. Christmas had come. The headmaster at the school was looking out over the lake from his office. However, the headmaster was not celebrating. There was too much on his mind. His best friend from childhood had left, and his daughter was to be married in twelve days.

"Father." A young redheaded girl entered the office.

"Daughter." The man said turning to the young fifteen year old. "What tis troubling thee?"

"Thou's daughter hast turned the students' robes from black to white." A black haired woman in a blue and black dress said as she entered behind the student followed by a woman with blond hair wearing a yellow and white dress.

"I twas only getting my fellow students prepared for the wedding." The girl argued.

"Thou art to be married in twelve days time." The blond woman said. "Pulling these tricks on others tis not the way a married witch should behave. Especially one who is to be married into the Potter family."

"Helga is correct, Julia." The man said before turning to the blackhaired witch in the blue dress. "Has thou heard anything of Salazar?"

"None, Godric." The witch said shaking her head. "We can only hope he will not show to ruin young Julia's wedding."

(A/N: Show of hands, who had thought it had been Dumbledore I was talking about in the first paragraph?)

"Would Slytherin try to kill us, Father?" Julia asked.

Godric Gryffindor walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If he does, we shall be prepared." Godric said.

"He may not do it personally." Ravenclaw suggested. "He might get an heir to follow in his footsteps."

"True." Hufflepuff said.

"Julia." Gryffindor said to his daughter. "Go to thy dormitory."

"Yes Father." The girl said with a deep curtsy.

After Julia Gryffindor left,

"We need a plan." Gryffindor said.

"If I might make a suggestion." Helga said. "Why not put a spell on the family line? That tis what I did."

"And I." Ravenclaw added.

"What type of spell?" Godric asked the women

"Every person in the wizarding world knows of our power." Rowena explained. "However, our children do not possess our power. What I have done is made it to where my 400th heir shall receive all of my powers."

"As have I." Helga explained.

"Then I shall do likewise." Godric said. "Salazar's heir would not stand a chance if our heirs shall band together."

"I have this potion." Helga added pulling out a vial. "It will trace our family line as each is born. The 400th heir's name is to be coated in a gold light."

Godric pulled out his wand and conjured three blank tapestries after sensing where his friend was going.

Helga put one drop on each of the tapestries.

"We just need blood." Rowena stated as she pulled out her dagger.

She pricked her finger and let a drop of blood mix with the potion. Helga followed on the second tapestry with her own dagger. Godric used the tip of his sword that would one day be used to slay Salazar's pet basilisk.

The blood and the potion mixed and spread across the cloths for those family members who were already amongst the living.

"Now, we just need to place these in a safe location." Helga said.

"In the training room?" Godric suggested.

"We just need to take a few more precautions." Rowena said.

"Thou art wise friend." Helga told her friend. "Come. I have some ideas."

The two witches left as Godric rolled up the tapestries and left in the secret passage to the room where they were going to hide the tapestries.

TBC


	2. Wedding Day

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was waiting until I got the rest of it typed (or at least Part I and II). It's not easy when you're at work from 2-10 and it takes thirty minutes to get to and from work. Then you get home tired. Not to mention the inspiration of other stories. Anyways, the rest of the story _**should**_ (Not WILL, should) be posted closer together now that I can get to the internet more often. Shall we begin?

_**Part I:**_ (Choice A)

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day**

Over a thousand years later,

The weather was bright, sunny, and white. Snow covered the housetops of the homes in Arundel. Young children were out in their yards in their coats, scarves, and gloves throwing snowballs at each other.

Potter Manor looked peaceful as the snow fell onto the quiet yard. On the inside however:

I'm so nervous." Ginny said to Hermione. Ginny was halfway dressed.

"Don't be." Hermione stated. "Just think about last night."

"A burping piano, Bill, Charlie, and Percy dressing up as ballerinas, Vega finding out what caviar is, Adam falling asleep in the middle of the ceremony, and a pie fight. How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Adam and Vega are only six." Hermione reminded her. "As for your brothers and the pie fight, they were pranks to ease the tension."

"I know." Ginny sighed sitting on her bed. "It's just…this is a huge step for me."

"And Harry." Hermione said joining her on the bed. "He's probably just as nervous."

"Yeah right." Ginny said with a laugh. "Harry has defeated Voldemort five times, killed a basilisk, faced a werewolf, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and taught the jinxed class. He's not scared of anything."

0000

In another room,

Ron Weasley was enjoying watching his best friend go through the checklist for the 50th time. He decided to have some fun.

"Do you have the ring?" Ron asked.

Harry put his hands in his pants' pockets to find them empty. He then checked his dress robe pockets.

"WHERE'S THE RING?!"

Ron started laughing

"Ron! Stop laughing and help me find the ring!" Harry ordered as he checked under the bed.

"Mate." Ron said. "The ring is MY responsibility. You were in charge of it months ago."

"You DO have it, right?"

Ron pulled it out.

Harry sighed with relief.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry mate." Ron said. "I'm just trying to relieve some stress. I'm nervous I'm going to miss my cue, because I've seen the dress Ginny picked for Hermione."

"YOU'RE nervous?" Harry asked. "YOU'RE already married! If YOU freeze because of a Matron of Honor dress, imagine what I'LL go through."

"Good point." Ron thought out loud. "I heard Ginny's using your Mum's dress and our Mum's…"

"RON! NOT HELPING!"

"Merlin it's fun to mess with you when you're a nervous wreck for no reason."

"NO REASON! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN 3 HOURS!!"

"Actually, 2 ½." Ron corrected.

"RON!"

"Harry." Ron said seriously as he took his best friend by the shoulders. "yes, you're getting married to my sister. Yes, you won't have as much freedom as when you were single. But, do you love Ginny?"

"Of course!"

"And she loves you. There's no reason to be nervous."

"But…what if she changes her mind?"

"Okay. Now you're just being stupid."

"I know." Harry said sitting on his bed. "It's just…with my luck, something will go

wrong. Last night did not help."

"Yeah." Ron said joining him on the bed with a laugh. "But you have to admit, Percy looks good in a pink tutu."

"Bill didn't look half bad in the blue one." Harry added with a laugh.

"And then there was Charlie's pastel purple." Ron finished laughing.

0000

In the entry way downstairs, Lily, Spica, Melissa, Molly, Remus, the other five Weasley boys were getting ready to head for the church.

"Okay." Lily said thirty minutes before the wedding. "Is everything ready?"

"I think so, Mum." Charlie said.

"Fred. George." Molly warned "No Pranks."

"Don't worry Mum." Fred said.

"This is the real thing." George added.

"Only a Slytherin is dumb enough to ruin THIS wedding." Bill stated.

"Speaking of dumb enough," Remus said. "I better make sure James and Sirius plan to behave."

"They will." Lily said.

"Or they're on the couches tonight." Spica added.

Remus walked up the stairs to Harry's room. He stood next to the door to listen in. Even though his curse had been removed, he still had the perks.

"What's REALLY bothering you?" James' voice came.

"It's that one part of the ceremony." Harry's voice said. "I'm worried someone will speak up."

"Harry." Ron's voice said. "The only people attending are family, and friends. Everyone knows you love my sister and she loves you."

"I'm being ridiculous about this, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"A little. "James answered. "But it's only natural."

"Yeah." Sirius added. "In fact, your Dad was SO nervous, he almost chickened out."

There was a disturbing silence. Remus figured it was because the two younger men were giving James a disturbed look.

"Hey." James defended. "In my defense, it was for the protection of the woman I loved…and still love."

Remus decided to include himself in the conversation by knocking.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" James asked.

"Remus." Remus answered.

"Remus who?" Sirius joked.

Déjà vu hit Remus like a anvil as he opened the door.

"Remus Lupin, you git." Remus answered as he walked in.

Everyone, including Remus, laughed easing the tension.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" Remus asked.

"That obvious?" Harry asked.

"When that was the same stunt Sirius pulled at your father's wedding."

"What brings you here, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you two weren't up to anything." Remus answered.

"Not for the next few hours." James said.

"Now the reception…" Sirius started.

"Oh help." Harry sighed.

0000

In Ginny's room where Molly, Lily, Spica, Melissa, and Hermione were helping Ginny.

"You look so beautiful." Molly sobbed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Remus, Sirius, and James." Remus answered. "Are you ladies decent?"

"Yes." Lily answered.

The door opened and the three men walked in. Remus and Sirius had their eyes covered.

"What on Earth?" Hermione asked.

James just shrugged.

"We are really decent." Melissa told her husband and his friend.

The men took their hands off their eyes.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"At our wedding," Lily explained. "I told them that they could enter when Spica and Melissa weren't decent."

"Lily!" James, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly scolded in shock.

"It was my way of dealing with pre-wedding jitters." Lily defended. "Is Harry ready?"

"He's already at the church." Sirius said.

0000

"If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Harry braced himself. Silence followed.

"Do you Harry, take Ginerva to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and the hold for richer pr for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said.

"Do you Ginerva, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and the hold for richer pr for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Relieved to hear her say that, Harry pulled her into the kiss.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may…"

The priest looked up to see the two in a romantic kiss that reminded him of when James and Lily got married. The congregation was trying so hard not to laugh at the déjà vu.

"…Continue kissing the bride." The priest finished.

Five minutes later,

"I guess the saying is true." The priest said as they continued watching the newlyweds. "Like father like son."

Five more minutes,

"He's worse than you." Sirius whispered to James.

George's stomach rumbled. He was hungry. And from the looks of things, a lot of other people were as well. He decided to take action (even if it did mean that Ginny was going to kill him later).

"SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON!" George yelled.

The newest member of the Potter family broke from the kiss and glared daggers at her brother.

"Ginny." Harry whispered quietly. "We're in a church."

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." The priest said quickly.

0000

Just outside Potter Manor's ballroom,

Megan, Vega, Colin, and Adam were behind a column watching the two newlyweds talk in the parlor which was across the entry way. The kids had been wondering where Harry and Ginny were.

"That went better than I thought." Harry said to Ginny.

"Remus said that you were nervous." Ginny told him.

"Yes." Harry admitted. "Actually, if you ask Ron, he'd say I was a nervous wreck."

"You? The Great Harry Potter? A nervous wreck?" Ginny teased.

"Yes." Harry said in a similar tone. "I've been meaning to ask something. Since when did my name have a "The Great" in front of it?"

"Always." Ginny informed. "Just nobody says it to your face knowing how modest you are."

"Great." Harry sighed sarcastically. "Have you thought about which house?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"And?" Harry asked.

"I've thought about it." Ginny teased.

"Ginny." Harry sighed.

"The house in Hogsmeade. The other choice has too many memories for you. We can fix up Godric Hollow in a few years for Megan or our kids"

"Great. We have a house. There is one more thing I want to discuss with you."

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I've already discussed it with Dumbledore. He said it's okay with him. Actually, it was your brother who suggested it."

"Which one?"

"The one I spend most of my free time with when I'm not with you or my family."

"What did Ron suggest?"

"How would you like a house-elf?"

"Personally, I'd love one. But you know how Hermione is."

"We'll pay him." Harry said.

"They don't like to be paid." Ginny reminded him.

"This one does." Harry told her.

"You mean…Dobby?"

"Why not?"

"Okay. We'll hire Dobby."

"Thanks." Harry said "That way, I know you'll be safe."

"Um Harry?" Ginny asked looking at the clock on the mantle. "When were we supposed to go join the others?"

"One o'clock. Why?"

She pointed at the clock

1:15

"Oh well." Harry said getting up.

The four eavesdroppers ran back into the ballroom.

"They're coming!" Megan yelled to her parents.

"Not now Megan." James told his daughter while he was in the middle of a conversation with McGonagall, Sirius, and the Weasley twins.

"Hey guys!" Ron said after peaking out the door. "They're coming."

"It's about time." Sirius said.

"That's what I said." Megan pouted.

"Maybe they'll listen to us when we're eight." Colin told her.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" the D.J. announced as the newlyweds entered.

TBC

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. And as a treat, I'm going to do previews (why I was waiting so long)

"_That was the new greeter." Fred explained. "Like it?"_

"_You'll scare off customers." Spica said._

"_Not after we make something similar and sell them. The whole, sounding like an enemy was one of our investors idea."_

"_Thank goodness." Lily sighed. Then, she became enraged again and turned to her son. "James Potter! You KNOW how I feel about you bringing Megan into this store unsupervised."_


	3. Return from the Honeymoon

**Chapter 2: Return From the Honeymoon**

It's been two weeks since Harry and Ginny's wedding. The two had slipped out during the reception and were nowhere to be seen since that day.

At Ron and Hermione's house in Lancaster,

Ron was reading the Prophet as Hermione came down the stairs. She had been busy the night before getting a head start on lesson plans. The first thing she saw when she got to the kitchen was the front page of the Prophet.

BOY-WHO-LIVED WEDS YOUNGEST WEASLEY

There was a picture of Harry and Ginny underneath from the wedding

"It's about time the Prophet discovered." Hermione said catching Ron's attention.

Ron turned the Prophet back to the front page and looked at the picture.

"Yeah. Colin told them a week after it happened. I'm not sure how Harry feels about still being referred to as the Boy-who-lived." Ron said.

Suddenly, a snowy-white owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a scroll on Ron's head.

"Headwig!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's from Harry." Hermione stated as she grabbed the scroll and unwrapped it.

_Proteus Place_

"Proteus Place?" Ron read in confusion.

"They're back." Hermione exclaimed tearing up the letter so that nobody would know what it said.

She ran to the fireplace, and threw in the floo powder. Grabbing Ron, she yelled the directions and the two vanished in green flames.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a barrier.

"Someone's not taking any chances." Hermione observed as the barrier lifted.

The two found themselves in a mansion. Ginny was standing in the middle of the living room looking amused at the clueless look her brother had on his face.

"When did you get back?" Ron asked his sister.

"Thirty minutes ago." Ginny answered. "And hello to you too."

"Why didn't you call?" Ron demanded.

"I don't recall YOU calling on YOUR honeymoon to Venice." Ginny teased.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"Catch!" a voice called from above.

The Weasleys looked up and caught two boxes that came from the balcony. Harry was leaning against the railing with a grin on his face.

"You have to open them to find out." Harry teased.

The two opened their gifts. Hermione got a book, Hawaiian Magic and Rituals: What's Real, and What's Myth. Ron got a Hawaiian shirt that was red and white.

"Interesting shirt." Ron observed.

"You think THAT'S interesting." Ginny said. "We had it custom made for you."

She pulled on the tag on the back of the shirt. The shirt transformed into a t-shirt. The front said: _My sister and brother-in-law went to Hawaii_. There was an image of a hula girl. On the back just above an image of a pouting redhead: _And all I got was this lousy shirt._

The quartet laughed at it.

"We also got the whole trip on tape." Harry added.

"Well, not the WHOLE trip." Ginny reminded him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ron told Ginny.

0000

In Diagon Alley,

The quartet was walking along the streets of the hidden alley. Ron was wearing his new shirt underneath his robes. Harry and Ginny were in disguise as Hunter and Gwen Jarter.

"Let's go drop off the twins' present." Ginny suggested as she held up a bag.

The Golden Group walked into Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. The shop was busy with customers and there was no bell to let the twins know that they had more guests. Ginny smiled at her husband and pulled out something from the bag. She placed it on the floor next to the door and then a sign that she made that said: NOT FOR SALE.

"Hello." George said. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. I'm George Weasley. Co-founder of this wonderful establishment. How may I help you?"

"Hi." Harry teased. "I'm Hunter Jarter and this is my lovely wife, Gwen."

"Are you new to the area?" George asked.

"No. I've know you since before I can remember." Ginny said. "During my wedding rehearsal, you turned Percy's, Charlie's, and Bill's dress robes to ballet tutus. Not to mention you yelled 'Save it for the honeymoon' while my husband and I were kissing during the wedding ceremony."

"Ginny? Harry?" George asked.

Harry and Ginny took off their disguises as Ron and Hermione stepped from an aisle.

"Did you bring us anything?" Fred asked as he walked up behind them.

"We did. We got you a motion detector for your store. That way, you can tell when someone comes and goes." Harry said

"It's not hard to make." Ginny continued. "Just take a tiki statue, or any type of statue, and then charm it to sound like someone."

"Even though I told Ginny that the person we charmed your gift to sound like may scare off the customers." Harry defended himself

"They have a sign that says _ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK_" Ginny argued.

0000

In the front of the store,

A six year old red headed girl triggered the motion sensor inside the tiki as she walked in next to a black haired girl and just in front of two men.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death---if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The tiki said.

The two men pulled out their wands and looked around.

James Potter looked down and noticed the statue on the ground. He knelt down and waved his hand in front of it.

"I want a seven page paper on the effects of Wolfsbane." The tiki said in the voice of Severus Snape.

"That was rude." Megan said.

"But it would be a good prank." Sirius said. "Can you imagine just walking the halls then suddenly hear Snivellus' voice?"

"Sirius. You KNOW Lily and Spica don't want us calling him that in front of the kids."

"We won't tell." Vega swore.

"You made that thing sound like Snape?" Fred's voice came from the back.

The two girls made a break for the back of the store to see Fred. They loved this place, even if their mothers didn't.

"When did Fred and George get Tiki Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Had to be today." James said. "It wasn't here yesterday when we came in."

"HARRY!" Megan's voice came.

The two Marauders ran to the back of the store to see Megan hugging Harry as if there was no tomorrow. Harry had knelt down to Megan's level so he can return the hug.

"When did you get back?" Sirius asked.

"Earlier today." Ginny answered. "Like the store's greeter?"

"Scared Sirius half to death." James teased. "Good prank item." 

"But I must ask." Sirius said. "Why HIM?"

"It was either that or…Tom." Harry said.

"Yeah." George said thinking about the options. "If it was Tom, we'd have aurors busting down the door."

"Why?" Vega asked.

"Long story." Everyone answered.

"Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something." Snape's voice came from the Tiki up front.

"Oh no." Spica's voice came. "SIRIUS BLACK! DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.

"I have an idea." Sirius said with a Marauder grin.

"Uh oh." Harry said knowing that look all too well.

Sirius pushed his best friend and Ginny into the stock room behind the counter. Suddenly, Lily and Spica came storming up the group.

"Where's Snape?" Lily demanded.

"That was the new greeter." Fred explained. "Like it?"

"You'll scare off customers." Spica said.

"Not after we make something similar and sell them. The whole, sounding like an enemy was one of our investors idea."

"Thank goodness." Lily sighed. Then, she became enraged again and turned to her son. "James Potter! You KNOW how I feel about you bringing Megan into this store unsupervised."

"But I'm with her." Harry teased knowing what Sirius' prank was.

"In a prank store, you and Sirius don't count as super…vision." Lily started before realizing that something was wrong. The eyes were the wrong color. Then, sarcastically, she said, "Very funny, Harry."

Everyone who knew about the last minute prank laughed as Harry moved his bangs from in front of his scar. James and Ginny emerged from the stock room also laughing. Spica crossed her arms with an impressed grin.

"You really had me going." Spica admitted. "If Lily hadn't realized it, I would have thought that Harry was James."

Ron took off his robe to reveal the t-shirt that revealed where his sister and his best friend/brother-in-law went.

"When did you get back?" Lily asked as she hugged her son.

"Earlier today." Harry answered. "C'mon guys. Why don't we go back to Potter Manor as I hand out presents."

"PRESENTS!" the two six year olds and the two Marauders cheered.

TBC

"_So, you're what muggles call a "doctor"?" Megan asked her mother._

"_That's right." Lily said._

"_WHAT DO YOU NEED TO KNOW __**THAT**__ FOR?!" Ginny's voice came from a closed door._


	4. An Unexpected Christmas Gift for Harry

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Christmas Gift for Harry**

The school year flew by quickly. Everyone did well in the DADA class. Before anyone knew it, the new school year had begun. Ginny was a frequent visitor to Hogwarts. To keep the passages to the house a secret, she usually came by the path the older students took to Hogsmeade.

It was a cold night in November. Ginny had volunteered to help Harry teach the dueling section of the course since she was one of the few who could stand up against him. Just as Ginny was getting ready to leave,

"Great." She complained. "It's snowing."

"And it's getting dark." Harry added as he looked out the window. "I guess it's time to use a passage."

"Or," Ginny suggested seductively. "I COULD spend the night. Dumbledore won't mind."

The next morning, Harry saw Ginny off as she left for the house in Hogsmeade.

0000

The next few weeks were crazy. Hermione had been getting sick a lot the past few months and Ginny was starting to have the same symptoms. Naturally, Harry was worried, so he had Ginny go to St. Mungos. Unfortunately for him, Ginny had him stay with the classes.

"Hi Melissa." Ginny greeted as she walked into the hospital and spotted Remus' wife.

"Hi Ginny. Is everything alright?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. Just a few bugs that Harry wants checked out. He is SO overprotective."

"I know." Melissa said. "Remus is the same way. Is there anyone you want specific to tend to you?"

"Anyone is fine." Ginny said.

"Better let me." Melissa said. "If I announce that Ginny Potter needs a healer, some might stop what they're doing. Oh. So you know, it's Take-Your-Child-To-Work-Day for the Elementary schools. Colin is with Remus, but Megan's with Lily, so you may see Megan."

0000

In the office,

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've been getting sick a lot. Especially in the mornings." Ginny started.

As Ginny continued listing what was wrong with her, Melissa kept nodding. She had a feeling she knew what was going on in Ginny's body.

"Well?" Ginny asked when she finished.

"I have a pretty good idea." Melissa said truthfully. "I'm just going to need to ask two highly personal questions."

"Okay."

"First question…" Melissa said.

0000

In the hall as Melissa was asking the second question a few seconds later,

"So, you're what muggles call a "doctor"?" Megan asked her mother.

"That's right." Lily said.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO KNOW _**THAT**_ FOR?!" Ginny's voice came from a closed door.

The two Potter women looked at each other and Lily knocked on the door. There was silence before the door opened. Lily found herself looking at Melissa.

"Mel?" Lily asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine. Just asking a few questions so I can diagnosis a sick woman." Melissa explained.

"Ginny?" Megan asked as she saw her sister-in-law as red as her hair.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I'll know for sure when I get an answer." Melissa said. "Ginny?"

"Yes." Ginny admitted with her face as red as her hair. "We have."

"Who what?" Lily asked.

"Well." Melissa said. "Nothing is WRONG with you."

"Then why have I been throwing up so much? Especially in the mornings."

"Throwing up?" Megan asked.

"She hasn't had her 'monthly visitor' lately." Melissa told Lily.

(A/N: For any male readers, the "monthly visitor" is a girl thing.)

"Oh." Lily said in understanding. Her hand suddenly went to her mouth as she put two and two together.

"Oh my goodness." Lily finally gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny." Melissa said trying to discover the best way to tell her this. "Make sure I'm around when you tell James he's going to be a grandfather."

Ginny's mouth dropped as her hand went to her stomach. There were only two ways for James to be a grandfather. If Harry had a kid, or if Megan had a kid. Since Megan was too young, and Ginny was Harry's wife…

0000

The day before Christmas,

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked when she came home from Hogwarts.

"Well, you remember me telling you our news?" Hermione asked.

"Yea…You didn't loose it did you?" Ron asked horrified.

"No. It's still there. Just…Harry was telling me that Ginny's been getting ill a lot. From his list of her symptoms, she has the same…condition as me."

"You mean…my sister…I'm going to be an…"

0000

That Christmas,

The kids were in the kitchen at a kids' table while the adults (James, Sirius, Remus, John, Lily, Spica, Melissa, Sara, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George (Percy had to work)) were in the dinning room eating dinner. Ginny decided to tell Harry.

"Harry. I have something to tell you in private." Ginny whispered into her husband's ear.

"Sure thing. Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said.

They excused themselves from the table. Hermione and Ron looked at each other

knowingly and followed quietly.

They peered into the living room and saw the two talking.

"Harry. You know how I've been sick the past month?" Ginny started.

"Yes. Did you get that checked out?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. And it turns out…I'm pregnant." She dropped the bomb.

"You're what?" Harry gaped at her.

"Pregnant. You know. When a man and a woman…"

"I know that. It's just wow." Harry stood in shock.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. It's just…" he stopped to give her a very passionate kiss.

"Wow. Why can't you always kiss that good?" she teased.

"I just can't believe we're finally going to have a baby." He said.

"I know. I can't wait. I've even started on names."

"Really?"

"Yes. If it's a girl, Harriet. And if it's a boy, Harry Jr." she teased.

"Absolutely NOT!"

Ron and Hermione tried hard to hold back the laughter with no prevail.

"You guys!" the couple said to the in-laws/best friends.

"Were you spying on us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to see how you took the news." Ron told him.

"You told them?" Harry asked his wife.

"No." Ginny told him confused

"She didn't." Hermione said. "I figured it out, being pregnant myself."

"I knew you graduated top of the class for some reason." Harry teased her.

0000

Back in the dinning room,

"What was that about?" Sirius asked the quartet who had just emerged.

"We have an announcement." Harry said.

Everyone turned.

"James Potter." Ginny asked jokingly. "How does it feel to be the first Marauder to become a grandfather?"

Silence fell across the table. Melissa and Lily looked at each other knowingly.

"A…what?" James asked.

"When did THIS happen?" Sirius asked.

"It's due in August." Melissa said

"Do the math." Sara finished as Remus turned to his wife.

"You knew?"

"I was the one who checked on Ginny." Melissa admitted. "Harry needed to be the first one told."

"I don't believe this." Molly cried. "My baby's having a baby."

"Mum." Ginny sighed. "I'm a grown woman."

TBC

"_Ginny? Harry?" Melissa asked as she walked up to them. "What are you two doing here?"_

"_We're here for a cup of tea."_


	5. It's Time

**Chapter 4: It's Time**

August 2, 2002,

Ginny looked ready to explode. The child inside of her was due any day now.

Suddenly, the floo system activated, and Harry steeped out of the fireplace. He looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I told her." Harry said. "Megan now knows how I wasn't raised by Mum and Dad."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed sympathetically.

"She took it harder than I thought." Harry continued thinking about how she had cried. "The others are telling Vega, Colin, and Adam."

Ginny embraced her husband. It must have been hard on him to remember all of those hard times.

0000

Three days later,

"Hey Gin. Do you think Meg's gotten over the story yet?" Harry asked his wife.

"Harry. It's been three days. I think she's gotten over it." A very pregnant Ginny told the most famous person in the Wizarding World.

"I hope so." Harry said heading towards the fireplace to make the fire-call to Potter Manor.

"Harry." Ginny said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's time."

"Time?"

"My water just broke."

"WHAT?! NOW?! YOU CAN'T!"

"Why…not?" she panted in pain.

"I'm not ready!" he said.

She gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look

"Ready or not, here it comes." She told him.

"Okay... Let me go pack."

"HARRY!" she called her retreating husband.

He stopped and looked at her. She pointed to a suitcase by the fireplace.

"I've been ready for three months." She told him.

"Right. I knew that." He said.

0000

A few seconds later,

"We need a room, NOW!" Harry told the Welcome witch.

"Pool side or view of Thames?" she teased.

"Ginny? Which do you want?" Harry asked turning to his wife

"She joshing you." Ginny told her husband.

"First time?" the welcome witch asked looking at Harry and Ginny.

"How'd you guess?" Ginny asked with a smirk directed at Harry.

"Most first-time fathers are like this." She told them. "I found it's fun to mess with them."

"How many times have you been hexed by first-time fathers?" Harry asked dangerously.

"Ginny? Harry?" Melissa asked as she walked up to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here for a cup of tea." Harry said sarcastically. "GINNY'S IN LABOR!"

"Say that a bit louder dear." Ginny told her husband. "I don't think they heard you in Australia. Besides, whatever happened to keeping it quiet?"

Despite the situation, Melissa couldn't help but to laugh.

"This way." Melissa told them before turning to the welcome witch. "Can you please call Mrs. Black to the maternity ward. Tell her to also call the guys. She'll knew what that means."

"Yes Mrs. Lupin." She said.

0000

About an hour later,

Ginny was laying in the hospital bed panting. Sweat glistened on her face

"Okay Ginny." Sara said. "Again."

Ginny pushed down. As she pushed, she squeezed Harry's hand.

CRACK

She stopped. She did not like the sound of that crack. But she didn't feel anything. (Except the contractions) She looked at everyone. All the other women were confused at why she stopped. She then turned to Harry. He looked like he was trying to hide some pain.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked him.

"I'll be fine." He managed to say

"Let me see that hand." Spica said recognizing the way his hand was position. "It's broken."

"I'm sorry." Ginny apologized.

"It's not your fault." Harry told her as Spica mended it.

He then pulled out his wand and murmured a charm.

"There." He said stretching his hand before grabbing Ginny's.

"Harry." She said starting to let go.

"I put a charm so it can withstand the grip. Don't worry about me. Focus on the baby."

"I'm calling Vixy." Melissa said.

0000

A few minutes later,

Ginny was sweating hard and was in pain. And there was nothing Harry Potter could do about it.

"Ok. You're almost there." Spica told her.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked coming into the room after putting on her Healer's uniform.

"Everything is running smoothly." Molly informed her.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"How are you doing, Dear?" Lily asked him.

"All right. Ginny broke my hand during one of her contractions, but Spica healed it and I put a charm on it so it can withstand her grip." Harry told her.

"He refuses to stop holding my hand." Ginny panted.

"Just like his father. Stubborn." Lily grinned.

"Tell me about it. He still refuses to call the child Harry Jr. if it's a boy."

"I won't curse the kid like that. The minute people hear Harry Potter, heads will turn. If it's something else, people will treat him normally until they hear the last name."

"So you know it's a boy?" Lily asked.

"No. But look at my family." Molly said.

"True." Lily said.

"But isn't the gender determined by the father?" Melissa asked.

"That's right." Spica said. "We learned that in Biology in America."

"Of course," Melissa added to Spica. "You took the weird courses."

"Hey! That Insanity Defense Course was interesting. Although, the Science of Happiness was fun too."

"AGGHHH!" Ginny screamed in pain.

"Back to work." Lily said.

0000

A few hours later,

"One more." Lily said.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST HOUR!" Ginny screamed.

"Well, you have a stubborn kid." Lily told her. "Besides, the head's getting closer."

That seemed to give Ginny the strength for one more push.

"AGGHHH!!!!" She screamed.

As her scream died down, another took over.

"WHHHAAAA!!!!!!!"

"It's a girl." Lily announced. "Harry."

He walked over to his mother and his not even a minute old daughter as if in a dream.

"Here." Lily said handing him the scissors to cut the cord.

Ginny was still panting in pain and still looking pregnant.

"Something's wrong." Melissa said. "The contractions should have stopped by now."

"Push some more." Lily said holding her newborn granddaughter as Harry cut the umbilical cord.

"That explains it." Spica said grabbing another blanket. "We have a shy one who's been hiding the whole time."

"What?" the two younger Potters asked.

"You mean…twins?" Molly asked.

"That's what it's called when there are two of them." Spica said.

"I know that considering I have a set myself." Molly retorted.

"You can do this." Harry told his wife.

"No I can't." Ginny whined.

"Yes you can." Harry said. "You're a Potter now. Before, you were a Weasley. I have never known anyone from either family not be able to do anything."

She nodded and began pushing.

While she pushed, Harry looked down at his daughter. She had calmed down. She looked up at him with brown eyes. Harry noticed that her hair was red. She looked like a baby version of Ginny. Harry felt a rush of emotions run through him: pride, joy, a tad hint of worry for her future, and a large dosage of love.

0000

Five minutes later,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew it." Sara said. "Harry Jr."

"A boy?" Ginny asked.

"His name is NOT Harry Jr.!" Harry told them.

"Could have fooled me." Lily said taking her grandson from Spica. "He looks JUST like you did at this age."

"Age?" Spica teased.

"Yeah. Thirty seconds." Lily told her.

The women laughed as Harry walked over to his mother after he gave his daughter to Ginny.

After Harry cut the umbilical cord, Lily handed the baby to him. The kid got quiet.

"Let's go to the recovery room." Molly suggested.

0000

In the recovery room next door,

Harry starred at his look-alike. If looking at his newborn daughter was exhilarating...holding the boy...there were no words that could describe it. The absolute proof that Harry Potter was a father.

The child had a head of black hair. Harry knew that when it got longer, it would go all over the place. Harry took his right hand from under the baby, moving his left arm closer to get a better grip, and caressed the baby's face. The next thing Harry knew, piercing green eyes were looking at him. For a second, Harry forgot how to breathe.

"Literally Harry Jr." Melissa joked observing the father interact with his son. She had seen the boy's eyes.

Harry paused and thought of his own past. Did he want that for the child in his arms?

"No." Harry said quickly. "We **need **another name."

"What were some that you were thinking of?" Lily suggested.

"Well," Ginny said as she interacted with her daughter who looked JUST like her. "To tell you the truth, I don't think ANY of the names would work for them."

"I have it." Harry said as he remembered skimming through a baby name book during one of his breaks. "Taran. It has many meanings such as "heaven", and "youth". If you take the "n" off of the end, you get "Tara". Which is a girl's name."

"Taran and Tara." Ginny repeated.

"Tara also sounds like "Terra" which means "earth."" Melissa stated. "Heaven and Earth."

"I like it." Ginny said turning to Harry. "You're a genius."

"No I'm not." Harry told her.

"You're too modest." Ginny said. "I'd throw a pillow at you, but I don't want to injure Taran."

"If it weren't for your looks," Melissa said. "I'd question if you were James or Remus' kid."

"As much as I care for Remus," Lily argued. "It's only in a brotherly way. The thought of me having a kid with him NEVER crossed my mind."

"Good." Melissa said.

"Are you two ready for visitors?" Sara asked.

"Who's here?" Ginny asked.

"Practically everyone." Lily said.

"Is Megan alright?" Harry asked worried about his sister.

"She's alright with the story now. She's a little upset you haven't called though" Lily told him.

"I was waiting a couple of days so that she had a while to accept it." Harry explained.

"He was going to call today." Ginny added, "but then, there was a little interruption." She said looking down at Tara.

"I hope she doesn't think I hate her." Harry told him mother.

"I don't think so. I'll go get the rest of the guests." Lily said leaving to go get everyone, not mentioning that not everyone was family.

0000

After a few minutes,

"What is keeping her?" Harry asked. He had expected everyone to come running in thirty seconds after Lily left.

He handed Taran to Molly and went out to the waiting room.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Harry popped his head out the door.

"Your mother told us to wait." James pouted.

"Giving Dad a hard time huh?" Harry laughed just before noticing everyone in the room.

When he noticed who all was there, he raised an eyebrow.

Not only the Marauders and their kids, but the Weasleys, the Woods, the Diggorys, the Creevy brothers, the Longbottoms, and the Hogwarts' staff.

_How did everyone find out so quickly?_

"Of course. I've been doing that since I met him." Lily stated proudly.

"Well. That's enough. I want everyone to meet the newest members of the Potter/Weasley family."

"Great!" Ron said.

"Did he say "member_**s**_"?" Hermione asked herself holding Sabrina.

Just as Lily was about to walk back in, she stopped.

"I'm a grandmother at the age of 44." She realized before walking in

Harry and Megan stayed back.

"Are you alright?" He asked his sister.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never better." He answered smiling. "C'mon. I want you to meet your niece and nephew."

"TWO of them?"

0000

In the recovery room that Ginny had been moved to, everyone was crowding around the twins. The Creeveys were taking pictures nonstop. The only ones, who seemed to hang back, were the teachers. The Weasley twins and the Marauders were talking about future pranks that the kids could play with the other kids when they got to Hogwarts.

When Harry and Megan entered, Ginny caught his eyes and sent him a message: _Help._

Harry only shook his head at their antics while leading Megan over to her niece and nephew.

"Do you want to hold one?" Ginny asked.

Megan nodded.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter." Megan said.

Molly handed her Taran.

"He's so little." Vega observed as she admired the little boy in her best friend's arms.

"I know." Megan told her. "He looks like you Harry."

Harry only smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked her son. "Between you and Megan."

"Yes Mum. Everything is fine. Life will just never be the same, but its fine."

"That's good." Lily said.

"What are their names?" Colin asked.

"Taran and Tara." Ginny told him.

"Not Harry Jr.?" Sirius teased with a fake pout.

Harry glared at his godfather.

"The kid could have pulled it off." Sirius told him pointing to the baby in Megan's arms.

"While I'm thinking about it." Ginny said turning to the Marauders, Fred, and George. "If Taran and/or Tara start pranking, I'm holding all 6 of you responsible."

"The women can prank too." James told her.

"But we're not about to teach them." Sara told him.

0000

Meanwhile,

Miles away in the tapestry room at Hogwarts, the three tapestries from the Prologue started glowing and lines were drawn. Once the names were written down, three of the six names on the tapestry flashed gold. The name remained glowing. It was the name of the True Heir of each of the three founders.

TBC

"_It's Wormtail." Ron said suddenly. "He's the spy." _

"_RON!" the adults where were being pranked reprimanded._

"_I know." Harry said with a shrug._

_Silence_

"_YOU KNEW!?" Sirius yelled at the real James. "THEN WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"_


	6. Cribside Chat

A/N: Sorry about the delay

Warning: From here on out, there will be a lot of time jumping. Just thought you'd like a warning.

**Chapter 5: Cribside Chats**

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry groaned as he put his pillow over his head.

"It's your turn." Ginny told him.

Harry groaned again as he got out of bed and put a robe on. He tied the sash to his robe as he walked towards the sound of the crying. When he got to the nursery, he found Tara screaming her lungs out.

"Here Master Harry Potter Sir." A voice said at Harry's left.

Harry looked down to see Dobby holding a bottle of formula. After taking it from the elf and testing it, Harry looked down to the elf.

"Thank you Dobby. Now, go back to bed."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said before disappearing with a yawn and a CRACK

Harry rolled his eyes at the title he could never get the elf to stop saying. Then, he went over to Tara's crib after placing the bottle on the nightstand. He carried the screaming infant to the rocking chair Lily had given them. He sat down, picked up the bottle, and started to feed the baby girl. The second the bottle was in front of the infant's mouth, she got quiet.

"Your mother is a happy camper now." Harry told the baby. "You're quiet."

Tara just kept on eating.

"I leave for school tomorrow. I knew I should have taken that leave. But, I have a feeling I'll be asking for one in due time and I don't want to ask too much of Neville. Besides, I'll visit. When your mother and I were at school, we found two passages that led from the castle to the house. I guess it was built so Julia could visit her father after she graduated. It's no wonder your grandfather never found one of them. It's right under the door to the Defense office. I'll tell you and Taran more about it when you're older."

After Tara finished the bottle as was burped, she yawned. Harry rubbed her back as she leaned on her father's shoulder. When she finally fell asleep, Harry laid her back in her crib.

"Good night Tara." Harry whispered.

Then Harry walked over to Taran's crib to check on his son and saw green eyes looking up at him.

"What are you doing awake?" Harry asked him. "Didn't your mother just feed you? Wait. Don't tell me. Your sister woke you up?"

Taran just blinked.

"I remember when you were born." Harry said gently leaning on the crib. "I felt like a bloomin' idiot. I should have realized there were two of you. After your birth, I looked at the ultrasound picture and noticed you. You hid behind your sister. No matter. You're here now, and that is what matters."

Harry stuck his arm in the crib and caressed his son's face. Taran reached and grabbed his father's finger. Harry smiled at the feeling.

"I feel like I can produce an extremely powerful patronus right now." Harry whispered.

Suddenly, Taran had a look on his face like he was smiling at his father.

"There's this spell." Harry continued whispering. "Amore Cantaris. It's a spell I used to weaken Voldemort. If used in full extent by anyone underage, it _could_ be dangerous. That's why people stopped using it. Otherwise, it's an extremely helpful spell. To perform it, you think of those whom you love and who love you. The energy and magic form the love is shot from the wand when the incantation is said. Voldemort was so full of evil and hatred, it caused him pain. Similar to the Cruciatus curse. I hope you and your sister never feel that kind of pain."

"Me too." Ginny's voice came from the door

Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway wearing her robe.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked.

"Since your comment about the patronus." She answered as she moved to Taran's crib and looked in.

Taran was half asleep with the grip still there.

"They are something else." Harry said as he pulled his hand out of the crib and Taran fell asleep.

"They are." Ginny said checking on her sleeping daughter.

Harry placed his arm around Ginny's waist as they left the nursery.

0000

The next afternoon, Harry said goodbye to his family.

"I'll be back this Friday if not sooner." He promised Ginny.

Then, he turned to the sleeping infants in their bassinets in the living room.

"Don't you two do anything too cute while I'm gone." He told them.

They just kept on sleeping.

"Why can't they sleep when we sleep?" Ginny asked.

"One thing I won't miss." Harry said jokingly. "The interrupted goodnight sleep."

Ginny playfully whacked his shoulder.

"Don't let the twins stop you from visiting this year." Harry said before giving her a kiss.

0000

Friday,

Harry had snuck back into his home from the passage under his desk. He had on the invisibility cloak on so Ginny didn't see him emerge from behind the tapestry. She was busy trying to feed a hungry Tara and calm down a cranky Taran.

Still under the cloak, Harry decided to help his wife.

"Harry." Ginny sighed a little annoyed at the prank he had pulled when he had made it seem that Taran was levitating and vanished.

Harry took off the hood of the cloak to reveal his and Taran's heads.

"I can't fool you, can I?" he asked.

"No. See what's wrong with Taran."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said holding Taran in one arm and taking off his cloak with the other.

A few seconds later, Taran was sound asleep.

"Thanks. Took you long enough." Ginny said.

"No problem." Harry said.

0000

Three months later after many weeks of the same routine of Harry coming home every weekend,

"Ginny." Harry said. "We're not going outside."

"But it's their first time." She argued. "Remember what happened to you YOUR first time?"

"By MYSELF!" He corrected. "I'm sure I've used the floo system when I was their age. And I've gotten better."

"True. But I'm not taking any chances."

Taran and Tara were completely bumbled up in jackets, scarves, hats, etc.

"C'mon." Harry sighed. "We'll be late for the Christmas party."

"I wonder what my brothers will say." Ginny thought out loud.

"Well, we won't find out unless we go." Harry told her. "Who HAS seen the twins since they were born?"

"Mum, your mum, Melissa, Dumbledore, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the professors…that's it. The others have been too busy at the Ministry."

Suddenly, Harry got a look in his eye.

"What?" she asked.

"If only your eyes…THAT'S IT!"

Suddenly, Harry conjured up a pair of nonprescription colored contacts before they stepped into the fireplace for the twins' first floo trip.

0000

When Harry, Ginny, Taran, and Tara arrived at Potter Manor, the setting was perfect. Ron and Hermione had arrived and were having some alone time while Molly was playing with her granddaughter in another room, and the Marauders and Maraudettes were nowhere in sight.

"There are children in the room." Ginny teased her brother and his wife who were making out on the couch.

"There is no way…" Ron said when he saw how much the twins had grown.

"Say 'Hi' to Uncle Ron." Ginny told Tara who was in her arms as she waved Tara's tiny hand. Tara smiled at her uncle.

"We're going to prank the Marauders." Harry said. "But we need your help."

"How?" Ron asked wanting to be in on the joke.

"We need you two to hide Tara." Ginny explained as she handed Tara to Hermione.

Then, the redheaded girl put the contacts in her eyes. When she was finished, her eyes were now green.

Still holding Taran, Harry closed his eyes and using his metamorphmagus powers, he made his scar vanish and turned his eyes hazel.

Ron and Hermione laughed as they understood the prank.

"We'll go put Tara with Sabrina." Hermione said.

Hermione ran up to the playroom taking great care not to be noticed by any Marauders. After explaining the prank to her mother-in-law, she heard her husband yell,

"SIRIUS! IN HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Hermione went running down the stairs to watch. When she got there, she noticed that she was just earlier than Sirius.

"What's wrong?" the dog animagus asked. Then, he noticed Harry, Ginny, and Taran.

"This is my wife, Hermione, and our friend, Sirius Black." Ron introduced to Harry and Ginny before turning to Sirius. "Be gentle, Sirius. They think the year is 1980"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked. "Is that you? You look OLD. It's me. Prongs. Remember? This is Lily, and YOUR godson, Harry."

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled. "GET IN HERE!"

Instead of just James; Lily, Remus, Spica, Melissa, John, Sara, Arthur, Megan, Colin, Vega, and Adam all came rushing into the room.

"What?" James started to ask before noticing…himself? "Who are you?"

"James Potter." Harry said. "These are my wife, Lily, and my son, Harry."

"What year is this?" Melissa tested as Taran hid in the crook of Harry's neck.

"1980." Ginny answered. "This is Harry's first Christmas."

"I don't remember doing any time traveling." Lily whispered to Spica.

"Remus?" Harry asked Remus after looking out the window. "What are you doing here? Isn't the moon…"

Harry nudge Ginny who gave Ron a look.

"Megan, Colin, Vega, Adam." Ron interrupted. "Go get my Mother."

"But…" Colin argued.

"Now." Hermione told them.

The four kids left reluctantly.

"I've been cured." Remus told Harry.

"It's Wormtail." Ron said suddenly. "He's the spy."

"RON!" the adults where were being pranked reprimanded.

"I know." Harry said with a shrug.

Silence

"YOU KNEW!?" Sirius yelled at the real James. "THEN WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

"I didn't know!" James told his best friend. "I don't even remember this scene!"

"Dad! Mum!" the four Mini-Marauders came running down excitedly.

"Harry's here!" Megan said excitedly holding Tara.

"Tara?" Lily asked taking the baby from her daughter.

"Tara?" James repeated gaping at how big his granddaughter had gotten in three months. "Then where's Harry, Ginny, and Taran?"

Suddenly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione started laughing HARD.

"Yes!" Harry cheered. "We fooled you. I knew it was possible."

Harry allowed his features to revert back to normal as Ginny took out the contacts and took Taran from Harry so Megan could hug her brother.

"Ok. I feel like an idiot." Remus said. "Who knew about Harry being a Metamorphmagus?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione raised their hands.

"All I had to do was hid the scar and change my eye color." Harry explained as Molly came down with Sabrina and Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, and George came in.

"What did we miss?" Fred asked.

"These guys getting pranked." Harry explained.

Fred and George groaned at the fact they missed a prank on the Marauders that worked.

"BLOODY HELL!" Charlie yelled when he saw his nieces and nephew. "THEY'VE GROWN!"

He was whacked by Molly, Lily, Ginny, Hermione, Sara, Melissa, and Spica.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" the women yelled

"While we're talking about family," Arthur said as he remembered something.

"We were?" Ron asked.

"Percy talked to me at the office…" Arthur stated

"Really?" George interrupted.

"Stop the presses!" Fred yelled.

"He said that he got the night off and is going to join us." Arthur finished.

"That's wonderful!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

The other Weasley kids groaned.

Suddenly, the floo system activated and Percy and his wife, Penelope stepped out.

"Hello." Percy and Penelope greeted.

"Hello Percy. Hello Penelope. We're so glad you can join us this year." Lily said sweetly. "Right everyone?"

Percy's brothers grumbled.

"Right?" Lily repeated more dangerously.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said.

"Of course." Fred said.

"Tickled with joy." George said.

"Good to see you again, Brother." Charlie stated.

"Nice of you to join us." Bill added before adding under his breath, "This year."

"Well," Percy said looking at Penelope. "I know I've been a bit preoccupied with work in the past…"

"That's an understatement." Charlie whispered to Bill.

"But that's going to change." Percy continued.

"We're going to have a baby." Penelope announced.

Molly squealed with delight and hugged Penelope while Arthur shook Percy's hand and the other starred in shock.

"Where did he find time?" George whispered to Fred.

"Very funny." Percy said sarcastically after overhearing his brothers.

TBC

"_So, how have the twins been?" Hermione asked Harry _

"_Fine." Harry answered. "They've both spoken English."_

"_Finally." Ron said looking over at the playing children on the floor. "Can they say 'Ron' yet?" _


	7. First Words, Steps, and Magic

**Chapter 6: First Words, Steps, and Magic**

Six months later,

"C'mon you two. Say 'Ma-ma'" Ginny told her twin children as the three sat on the floor.

Taran starred at her as if he thought she was crazy. Tara, on the other hand, babbled something that was nowhere NEAR "Ma-ma"

"C'mon." the mother pleaded. "You're nine months old. Your father said his first words at that age. I said my first word. Your aunts and uncles said their first words at that age. Your Grandparents said their first word at that age."

Harry was at the doorway to the passage while watching his wife attempting to get their kids to talk.

With a smirk, he put his wand up to his throat and said, "What about Dumbledore and Merlin?" With the wand at his throat, he sounded like a small child.

"YOU SPOKE!" Ginny cheered with her arms in the air.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore and started laughing in his normal voice. Ginny looked over in his direction, saw the wand, and put two and two together. The twins also looked in his direction and smiled when they saw their father.

"Why you…" she said threatenly as she got up and glared at her husband.

Just then, Harry soundly remembered how scary Ginny could be when angered. And apparently, she did not appreciate the joke.

"Ginny." Harry tried to reason. "I was just trying to lighten the mood for the kids. You were starting to make them feel pressured."

"And how would you know that?" she demanded from him.

Suddenly,

"Ma-ma."

Ginny forgot how angry she was at Harry about the prank and Harry forgot how scared he was of his wife as they starred at the baby girl who had just spoken.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It wasn't me this time." Harry confirmed.

"SHE SPOKE!" Ginny exclaimed as she picked up her daughter and twirled her around.

"Thank you Tara." Harry sighed with relief.

"She spoke!" Ginny continued. "I can't believe this! I understood her!"

"Should I alert the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry teased even though he was just as excited.

"Only if Rita Skeeter doesn't report it." Ginny teased back as she stopped twirling.

The two Potters laughed at the joke.

"Give me my daughter." Harry said taking Tara from her mother. "C'mon Tara. Say it again. Who is that?"

He was pointing at Ginny with his free hand.

Tara babbled in gibberish.

"I heard you say 'Ma-ma' earlier." Harry told his daughter.

"Ma-ma." Tara repeated looking at Ginny.

"Now." Harry said making Tara look at him. "My turn. Say 'Da-da'"

Tara babbled again causing Ginny to laugh.

"Nowhere close." Harry said. "Okay. Let's try another. 'Padfoot and Idiot."

"Harry!" Ginny scolded as she took her daughter from him.

"Couldn't resist." Harry explained

Taran watched and waited patiently for his parents to notice him. When anyone else was present, he didn't mind being ignored (which was impossible with everyone around). However, he didn't mind being around immediate family. Finally getting impatient, Taran got down on his hands and knees and crawled to his father. When the child got to Harry he tugged on his father's slacks.

"Da-da." Taran said reaching up.

Harry and Ginny both looked down at Taran. Harry figured out what Taran wanted, and picked him up.

"Well, at least SOMEBODY can say 'Da-da'." Harry said proudly.

0000

A week later, Ron, Hermione, and Sabrina were visiting.

"So, how have the twins been?" Hermione asked Harry

"Fine." Harry answered. "They've both spoken English."

"Finally." Ron said looking over at the playing children on the floor. "Can they say 'Ron' yet?"

"They've never tried." Ginny said when she came back from the kitchen with the tea. "I've heard Tara say lots of familiar words that we use a lot. I doubt she knows what half of them mean. Taran, on the other hand, doesn't really talk that much, but he tends to understand more."

"How about Sabrina?" Harry asked.

"Watch." Hermione said proudly. She got off the couch and got on the floor two feet from her daughter. "Sabrina. Come to Mummy."

The little redhead looked at her mother, then to Harry and Ginny's surprise, stood up and took a few steps to Hermione.

"They develop at different rates." Harry repeated what Melissa told them. "Even in the real world."

Taran was watching his cousin walking. He looked at her, then his own legs, his sister, the adults, then back at his own legs, and finally at the coffee table. With a determined expression, he crawled over to the couch and pulled himself up.

"Harry." Ginny whispered when she noticed her son.

The adults turned to Taran to watch him let go of the piece of furniture, take half a step away from it and…

THUD

All four adults winced as Taran fell, luckily not hitting his head. For about two seconds Taran looked shocked. Frustrated at finding something he couldn't do, he started crying. Heart going out to her son, Ginny ran over to him and picked him up to comfort him.

"It's okay." She told him. "You'll get it someday."

0000

A month later,

Someday wasn't soon enough for Taran Potter. He had refused any help when it comes to walking. Once, Harry tried to help him walk by holding onto the child's hands after Taran pulled himself up. However, Taran sat back down refusing to get up unless Harry let him go. Tara, on the other hand, was walking with assistance.

"Three more days." Ginny told Harry one day in the kitchen making dinner together. The twins were playing on the floor with Dobby.

"Until?" Harry asked.

"A certain wizard's birthday." She teased.

"Just no surprise parties." He told her.

"Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said.

"What Dobby?" Harry asked as he turned to the elf. He immediately saw what Dobby wanted him to see. Shocked, he tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She turned and gasped at the sight.

Taran was walking towards them.

Ginny got down onto the floor and held her arms out for her son.

"YOU DID IT!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "I am so proud of you!"

"I think this will be something to show off next time we see Grandma and Grandpa." Harry stated. "What do you think Tara?"

"Gadpa!" Tara cheered. She loved her Grandpa James.

0000

That night,

"It's been a big day for you both." Ginny said as she put Tara in her crib while Harry put Taran in his.

An hour after Taran started walking by himself, Tara did as well.

"Ma-ma?" Tara asked. "Eadwig?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Have you seen Tara's stuffed owl?"

"No." Harry said looking around on the floor.

"Up." Tara explained.

The parents looked up on a high shelf. Sure enough, Tara's stuffed owl, which was named after Harry's real owl, was perched on it.

"How in the world…" Ginny started.

"Few." Tara explained.

"How?" Harry asked. He had never seen any signs of magic from the children.

"Agic." Tara told him.

"Magic." The parents translated proudly.

"Eadwig." The baby reminded the parents.

Suddenly, the stuffed owl came down from the shelf and landed in Taran's hands. He then held it out to his twin sister. Harry took it from him and gave it to Tara. The redheaded infant hugged her owl.

"Did you see that?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I did." Harry said.

Then something caught his eye. He got down to the floor and looked under Taran's bed.

"Sorry about my language." Harry apologized ahead. "But how the bloody hell did this get here?"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded as he pulled out his broom.

Tara pointed at Taran in a tattletale like manner.

"Did you summon Daddy's broom?" Ginny asked her son.

He timidly nodded.

"Long distance summoning." Harry said to himself as he starred at the broom. "It took me weeks to learn that. And I had help."

TBC

"_Well," Ginny said taking Taran from her husband. "I'll let you boys go play Quidditch."_

"_How on earth could you know we were going to start a game?" Oliver asked_


	8. First Broom Rides

**Chapter 7: First Broom Rides**

"WE'RE HERE!" Harry yelled as he and his family flooed to Potter Manor.

"There you are." Lily said coming into the living room. "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry. Ginny couldn't decide on Tara's dress." Harry explained.

"But you have to admit it's worth it." Ginny said showing off Tara in the red dress with gold trimmings and a cute little red bow in the red hair.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Lily said taking her granddaughter. She then turned to her grandson and decided to tease Harry. "Harry Potter? Did you time travel and grab yourself?"

"Very funny." Harry said sarcastically as Taran hid his face in his father's neck. "C'mon Taran. It's only Grandma."

"Harry!" two male voices called.

"Oliver? Cedric?" Harry asked when he saw them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ron called and said that the twins' birthday was today and everyone decided since you didn't do anything for yours, then we'd combine them." Cedric explained

"Ron." Harry sighed even though the culprit was not present in the room.

"Well," Ginny said taking Taran from her husband. "I'll let you boys go play Quidditch."

"How on earth could you know we were going to start a game?" Oliver asked.

"Considering a house full of Quidditch players, three of which play professional, are in the same facility with a private pitch available…" she explained her reasoning.

"I CALL HARRY!" Wood yelled.

0000

Lily, Ginny, Cho, Melissa, Spica, Sara, Hermione, and the kids were down on the ground watching the others play.

"I'm going to be a beater like Dad." Vega announced as she watched her father hit a bludger towards Angela Wood.

"Keeper." Two year old Drake Wood announced proudly.

"I think Seekers have more fun." Megan said as she watched her older brother pull from a dive as he looked for the snitch.

"Guys." Colin whispered. "Look at Taran and Tara."

Everyone took their eyes off the came and watched the birthday kids watch the game with intense interest. Tara wasn't taking her eyes off the quaffle.

However, Taran had his eye on the other end of the field. Megan followed his gaze and saw a small gold ball.

Harry suddenly noticed the gold glint in the light and sped after the Snitch. As the small ball zoomed back and forth, Taran's gaze never left the Snitch

"He's going to be a seeker." Ginny announced.

Three minutes later, Harry caught the snitch and they landed.

"So," James asked. "What did you guys think of that last goal?" 

"We were watching Taran and Tara." Megan told her father.

"Figures." Sirius sighed.

"He never took his eyes off the snitch." Adam said.

"Not once!" Vega added.

"Really?" Harry said as he knelt in front of his wife to get to eye level with his son.

He let the snitch hover in front of Taran ready to grab it if it went flying away. However, that was not necessary since Taran grabbed it in less that five seconds.

"Whoa!" the Quidditch players exclaimed amazed at the skill

"Well, he IS a Potter." James said proudly.

"And a Weasley." Ron added.

"He may be even better than me." Harry admitted.

"Not possible." Oliver said.

"He is not only my son and the great-grandson of Charles Potter and the great-great-great grandson of Robert Potter, but he is also the nephew of Charlie Weasley." Harry reminded the person who taught him about the game.

"Da-da." Tara said reaching out to her father from Lily's arms. "Fwy."

"Fwy?" Sirius asked.

"She wants to fly." Remus translated

Harry looked at Ginny as if asking permission. Ginny looked down at her son and then at her daughter before nodding with a smile.

The father took the daughter from his mother's arms and mounted the broom. Taking great care not to let her go, he took off. Lily watched her son take his child up for the first time as she recalled his first time on a broom.

Flashback

_In the backyard of the house in Godric Hollow,_

"_Please Lily." James begged as he held his broom and she held her son. "All Potters fly when they turn one. It's been over a month since Harry's birthday."_

_Harry was squirming in Lily's arms trying to grab the broom. His mother realized that she was outnumbered._

"_Fine. But on two conditions." She told him._

"_What conditions?" James asked with a triumphant grin._

"_Only…5 feet off the ground and no faster than 15 mph." she instructed._

_James' face fell to one of shock._

"_But Lily." He argued. "I got 10 feet!"_

"_Fine. Eight." She compromised._

"_But…"_

"_Eight or he stays on the ground." She threatened._

"_Fine." James sighed with a pout. It seemed with each generation, the first flying lesson got closer to Earth. Charles had taken James up ten feet and Harold Potter had taken Charles fifteen." _

"_Mount the broom." She ordered. She was not going to have James mount the broom one handed while holding the baby._

_James obeyed. Once he was settled. Lily placed Harry in front of James, but did not let go until James had Harry secured on the broom. Once she was certain Harry wouldn't fall off, she let go and the two boys were off._

_When they were about to land, Lily watched Harry hold onto the broom wanting to go longer, faster, and higher._

"_More." Harry demanded._

"_He's a Potter." She sighed. "James. Knock yourself out." _

"_Thanks. You won't regret it." James promised. "C'mon Harry. Let's do some more."_

"_AND NO STUNTS!" she yelled after her husband._

_She ran back into the house and grabbed a pair of omnioculars to keep a close eye on her son. She really hoped she wouldn't regret letting James do what he wanted on the broom while their son was on it._

_When she went back out, she looked through and saw her husband and son. Both looked like they couldn't be happier. _

"_I see James took young Harry up." A calm voice said behind her._

_She turned around quickly as her hand went to her wand. She relaxed when she saw Dumbledore, Sara, Sirius, Remus, and Peter._

"_You're LETTING him?" Remus asked._

"_Harry wanted to go." Lily said. "He's a true Potter, so I couldn't really stop him." _

"_Can I take him up on my motorbike?" Sirius asked hopefully._

"_Don't push it." Lily told him. "You're lucky I'm letting them associate with you." _

"_But you do because you love me." Sirius teased._

"_No. You just happen to be part of the packaged deal I got with my husband." She corrected._

"_Hey guys!" James called as he landed carefully._

_Harry was pouting at the fact they had to leave the sky._

"_Did you have fun?" Dumbledore asked the 11 month old._

_Harry smiled and nodded vigorously with his eyes shining. Then, he caught the sight of familiar faces._

"_Pafoo! Ermail! Mooy!" Harry greeted wanting to be held by any of them (preferably either Padfoot or Moony)_

_Remus was the lucky person who took the baby. Nobody noticed the suspicious glare Sirius was throwing at the werewolf._

"_So?" James asked "What's going on?"_

_Dumbledore answered with a sigh. "Voldemort's getting restless. It may be time to go into hiding."_

End Flashback

"Knut for your thoughts?" James asked his wife as his son switched children.

"I was remembering when you took Harry up." Lily told him and watched Harry and Taran through a pair of omnioculars that she was using for the game. "Déjà vu."

She handed them to her husband.

"Look at Taran's face." She instructed.

James did and saw his grandson's eyes shining just like Harry's did over 20 years ago.

"Scary how much they look alike." James said.

0000

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Colin Creevy called. "PICTURE TIME!"

Everyone gathered on the porch of the backyard. The older adults (Marauders/Maraudettes, Molly, and Arthur) were in the back. In front of them stood the next generation (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Oliver, Angela, Cedric, Cho, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, etc). Harry held Taran, Ginny held Tara, Hermione held Sabrina, Angela held Drake, Luna held Austin, and Cho held Matt. In front of them stood Megan, Colin, Adam, and Vega.

"Okay!" Sirius said. "Yell Snape's a git!"

Everyone who knew the ex-professor laughed.

CLICK FLASH

TBC

"_I know he'd love it. But what would he name it?"_

_Harry thought about it._

"_Cuddles." Harry answered_


	9. Bedtime Story

**Chapter 8: The Bedtime Story**

Three years later, (one year after Harry wrote his Defense book)

"I want to go with you." Tara pouted.

"Must we go through this again?" Harry sighed. "Not today."

"When?" she asked.

"When you start Hogwarts in 7 years." Ginny answered her daughter before calling up the stairs, "TARAN! YOUR DAD'S LEAVING! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY 'GOODBYE'?"

"7 YEARS?!" Tara exclaimed. "That's forever!"

"It will come sooner than you think." Harry told her.

"Can we visit?" a small voice came from the stairs.

Harry turned to see his son.

"Of course." Harry confirmed. "Just like before."

"But I want to see a sorting." Tara pouted.

"No you don't." Harry told her. "It's long and boring." 

"Speaking of the long and boring sorting," Ginny said looking at her watch. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss it. And aren't four certain trouble-makers going to be sorted today."

"You're right." Harry said kneeling to his kids' level and holding out his arms. Tara ran straight for him. Taran, on the other hand, waiting patiently for his turn.

0000

That night,

"Ready for tonight's story?" Ginny said as she and Tara came into Taran's room.

"Which one are you going to read tonight Mummy?" Tara asked. "My _Cinderella _or what Daddy reads to Taran?"

"Well," Ginny said with a smile. "I was thinking of trying one of my own concoctions."

"Conwhactions?" Tara asked.

"Concoctions." Ginny corrected. "something of my own making."

"A new one." Taran translated.

"Oh." Tara said sitting next to her brother.

"Once upon a time," Ginny started. "There was a young girl. She came from a poor family. Because of this, she had few friends. Her only company was her six brothers. One year, that all changed. You see, one of her brothers went away to… become an apprentice at the palace. While there, he befriended the prince."

"Was the prince handsome?" Tara asked with a smile.

"Extremely." Ginny answered with a sly grin. "Then, one day, the girl went downstairs for breakfast only to find her mother, her brothers, and to her surprise, the prince."

Tara gasped. Taran just waited patiently for the story.

"You see," Ginny explained. "The prince had lived a sheltered life. Both the prince and the girl's brother begged the king and queen to allow the visit. Anyways, the girl had been so embarrassed because she had come down in her nightgown. She believed that she had made a fool of herself in front of the heir to the throne."

"Did the prince say anything?" Taran asked.

"He said 'Hello' to the girl." Ginny answered "Well, after he greeted her, she ran upstairs and eavesdropped the conversation downstairs. The prince was confused by her action, but the brother told him not to worry about it. Then, the girl was invited to the castle where she could learn to be a lady. However,…"

She paused for dramatic emphasis. The children leaned in giving her their full attention.

"There was a secret chamber in the castle. For you see, thousands of years before, an evil wizard had seized the throne. Before he was killed by the true heir, he had built the chamber and placed in it a terrible monster. The girl accidentally found the chamber and was taken down into it. Once of the servants had witnessed this and went to tell the brother. When he was told, he ran to get the aid of the King. The King had left the country on a matter of the court, so, the brother confided in the prince. Well, unknown to the girl and her brother, the Prince had fallen in love with the girl. Without thinking of the consequences, the Prince ran to his father's room and grabbed a sword. After asking the servant where the entrance to the chamber was, the two boys went down to save the girl. They found the girl lying on the floor in a faint, and ran up to her side and shook her awake. After she awoke, she started to tell of the monster. But there was no need, for the monster had shown itself."

The kids gasped.

"What did it look like?" Taran asked.

"It had…a snake's body, legs of a spider, wings of a dragon, and three heads that each looked like a dog. The three starred at the monster for what seemed to be a long time. Suddenly, the Prince leaped into action. He unsheathed his father's sword and went foreward just when the King's pet phoenix appeared. As the phoenix distracted the beast, the Prince slew the monster. Just in time for the King to come running in."

"Did the prince get into trouble?" Tara asked.

Ginny shook her head. "He and the brother got special awards. Of course, the Prince was given a lecture about using the sword before he was trained to. Anyways, during the lecture, the prince had admitted to his father the love he had for the girl. With the King's blessing, he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. He received the blessing and went to go find her. He found her in out in the garden by the lake. In that spot, he asked her to marry him. She accepted and…"

She paused and smiled at her sleeping twin children.

"They married and had two beautiful twin children. While the brother married a scholar friend his sister had made and they had a daughter." Ginny finished. "And we all lived happily ever after."

Ginny then picked up Tara and carried her out into her own room to tuck her in. When she finished with Tara, she went back to Taran's room and tucked him in.

00000

The three Potters went up the path to Hogwarts. Taran and Tara smiled when they saw Hagrid. Taran's smile vanished when he saw a lot of people he hadn't seen before. He hid behind Ginny.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm your Care For Magical Creatures Professor. In my class, you will be learning how to care for creatures beyond your wildest dreams if you're a muggleborn."

"Just no Dragons. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me about that. Norbert?" Ginny said making herself known

"Hi Hagrid." Tara added.

The half-giant turned and smiled at the family

"Ah. Mrs. Potter. Yes it was Norbert. I miss 'im. What brings you up to the castle?" Hagrid asked the red-head.

One of the redheaded students turned to see who Hagrid was talking to. It was Megan.

"Just seeing Dumbledore. Hopefully, I can stall long enough to see Harry after his last class." Ginny said.

"Well, if I recall correctly, these are his last students of the day." Hagrid told her.

Ginny looked at the first year Gryffindors and smiled when she recognized Megan, Vega, Colin, and Adam. Taran hid behind his mother while Tara waved timidly at the other students.

"Everyone, this is Professor Potter's wife, Ginny Potter. And these little ones are there kids, Taran and Tara."

Megan smiled at her niece and timid nephew

"Hi." The Gryffindors said.

"Hello Everyone. Well, I won't keep Hagrid busy. We're off to see Professor Dumbledore. We'll see you around." Ginny waved goodbye. "Say goodbye kids." She added to her own children.

"Bye bye." Tara said.

Taran timidly waved.

0000

In Dumbledore's office,

"Ah! Ginny, Taran, and Tara. Welcome." Dumbledore greeted

"Thank you Pro…I mean, Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"May we Mummy?" Tara asked longingly.

Ginny nodded. "I'm good though."

"Thank you." Taran said quietly as he took a candy.

"Yeah. Phanks." Tara said after having already popped one in her mouth.

"Tara!" Ginny scolded. "I've told you before not to talk with your mouth full."

"Mummy?" Taran asked. "Is that it? The sword from your story?"

Everyone in the room looked at where Taran was pointing. It was at Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Yes. It was." Ginny admitted.

"What story might this be?" Dumbledore asked.

Tara launched into the story. At certain places, Dumbledore glanced at Ginny who was blushing.

"Well," Dumbledore said when Tara finished. "That was quite a story."

"Mummy made it up." Tara informed the headmaster.

"If my memory serves me correctly though," Dumbledore added. "It's based on a true story."

"Really?" the twins asked their mother.

"So there really WAS a prince and a poor girl?" Tara asked.

"Well, the boy WAS quite wealthy and the girl was quite poor." Ginny confirmed.

0000

A few hours later,

Ginny and the twins were walking down the corridor when the group of 1st year Gryffindors left a classroom talking about Harry. After the last students left (Megan and Co.), Harry walked out into the hall and saw his family.

"You said we could visit." Ginny reminded him as they embraced.

"Did these two give you trouble last night?"

"No." Ginny said as they walked into the classroom.

"Mummy made up a story based on a true one." Tara said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Was the bad guy's name 'Tom'?"

"The bad guy was a monster." Tara said confused as to why her father asked the question.

"A monster?" Harry asked before realization dawned on him. Ginny had told the story about the Chamber of Secrets. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She told her husband. "I didn't use the same monster."

"What did you use?" Harry asked.

"A hybrid." Ginny told him.

"It had a snake's body, legs of a spider, wings of a dragon, and three heads that each looked like a dog." Taran repeated.

"Fluffy, Norbert, Aragog, and the Basilisk?" Harry asked his wife.

She nodded.

"Who are Fluffy and Aragog?" Tara asked. "And what's a basilisk? Mummy mentioned Norbert earlier."

"We'll tell you when you're older." The parents chorused.

"I bet Hagrid would LOVE to have your monster." Harry added to Ginny.

"I know he'd love it. But what would he name it?"

Harry thought about it.

"Cuddles." Harry answered

Ginny laughed.

"Why would Hagrid name that monster 'Cuddles'? It tried to kill the girl." Tara whispered to her brother.

"Must be a grown-up thing." Taran whispered back.

TBC

"_Well, I think the Potter line is fairly safe now." Ron said looking at the twins._

"_Professor Potter!" a sixth year yelled as he came running._

"_Yes Mr. Duncan?" Harry asked._

"_I have a question about the Patronus charm." The brown-haired boy said. "Does it require any wand movements, or just the incantation?"_


	10. Hogsmeade Trip

**Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Trip**

Ginny, Taran and Tara were walking in Hogsmeade one weekend.

"Must be a Hogsmeade weekend." Ginny told her kids as she noticed a bunch of students talking about their classes.

"I hope Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes expands to Hogsmeade." A third year was telling his friends. "I want to use one of their Snack boxes to get out of History so I can watch the dueling lesson for the second years."

"I know." A girl said. "Professor Potter and Mrs. Potter are excellent duelists."

"Guys." Another girl in the group said quickly tapping her friend's arm. "It's them. Mrs. Potter and the kids."

The trio got up and ran to the wife of the most popular professor in Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Potter!" they called.

Ginny stopped and turned.

"May I help you?" she asked as Taran hid behind her.

"We just wanted to thank you for helping Professor Potter with the dueling lesson last year." The first girl said. "The demonstration was phenomenal and it shut some boys up nicely."

"So I learned that girls CAN fight." The boy sighed annoyed.

"A common misconception." Ginny explained.

"What was Professor Potter like when he was our age?" the second girl asked.

"Why don't you asked Professor Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"She tends to concentrate more on Potions." The boy answered.

"Wait. If you know Professor Potter as a kid, then you knew Professor Weasley as well." The first girl realized. "I remember reading how they were good friends since their first year."

"That I did." Ginny confirmed. "Harry was a heroic boy who always got in over his head. And Hermione was a bit of a know-it-all."

"What do you mean 'WAS'?" a voice said behind her.

Ginny turned pushing Tara behind her and raised her hand to hex who was behind her.

"Watch it Gin!" Ron said raising his hands in defense. "Your wandless is torture."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked bringing her hand down.

"Can't a guy visit his sister, niece and nephew?" Ron asked innocently.

"Uncle Ron!" Tara exclaimed as she ran to her uncle/godfather.

"That's more like it." Ron said lifting Tara up.

"Well, we have to go." The boy said. "Thanks for the chat."

"It's no trouble Mr…"

"Will Nash." The boy introduced. "These are my best friends Karen and Joan."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you three." Ginny said.

The trio left.

"You okay Taran?" Ron asked.

Taran nodded.

"Not even his father was this shy." Ginny sighed to her brother. "C'mon Taran. At least smile."

Suddenly, Taran started laughing as he tensed like he was being tickled.

"That tickles." He said.

"It's suppose to." Harry's voice came.

Ron went over to behind Taran and felt the silk cloth of the invisibility cloak he and his friends had hid under for so many years. Yanking it off, he revealed Harry kneeling down to Taran's level tickling the young boy.

"That's more like it." Harry said when Taran turned around and beamed at his father. Harry then picked up his son and stood up. "So, Ron, what brings you here?"

"Just paying a visit." Ron said.

"Congratulations on beating France." Harry said remembering.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy." Ron said. "So, anything new at the school?"

"Only the fact that Dad's sister is alive." Harry told his friend.

"Really?" Ron asked. "Have you told him?"

"No. We're waiting for Christmas." Ginny explained.

"How'd you find out?" Ron asked.

"Ariel Edwards." Harry explained. "She thought she was muggleborn, but she's a born flyer like Megan. She owled her mother for answers and found that her mother's maiden name was 'Potter' and that she's a witch who moved to America to preserve the family line."

"Well, I think the Potter line is fairly safe now." Ron said looking at the twins.

"Professor Potter!" a sixth year yelled as he came running.

"Yes Mr. Duncan?" Harry asked.

"I have a question about the Patronus charm." The brown-haired boy said. "Does it require any wand movements, or just the incantation?" 

"Well, it helps to have the wand pointing straight out." Harry said "but otherwise, no fancy movements. Just an extremely happy memory and the incantation."

"Like what?" the boy asked.

"There are some examples in your book." Harry said.

The boy pulled out a book and turned to the page.

"For adults, memories that would work include wedding days and birth of children. For students, first kiss, first flying lesson, memories of fun times with family." The boy read out loud. "Can I try?"

"Be my guest." Harry said. "I'll vouch for you if you get in trouble."

The boy put his book down and lifted his wand. Taking a deep breath he thought of a memory. When he got one, he smiled.

"Expecto Patronum!" the boy yelled.

A silver mist appeared and started to take a shape, but then it vanished. The boy looked dejected.

"I am really impressed, Mr. Duncan." Harry said. "From what I saw, it looked like a unicorn."

"You saw something?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. After fighting a Dark Lord a few times, you learn to be observant." Harry said

"Out of curiosity, what was the memory?" Ron asked.

"The last time I saw my Mum healthy." The boy answered. "Before the cancer hit."

Suddenly, Ron felt like an idiot.

Harry put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. I believe you once mentioned that unicorns were her favorite magical creature."

The boy nodded with a small sniff.

"Now." Harry whispered. "Think about what I JUST said about her being proud of you. And try again."

"Okay?" the boy said bringing his wand back up. "Expecto Patronum!"

Sure enough, a beautiful, silver unicorn emerged from the wand.

"I did it!" the boy exclaimed. "Thanks Professor!"

"Anytime, Mr. Duncan." Harry said before the boy grabbed his book went running off to tell his friends.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Harry Duncan." Harry said.

"Parents were fans?" Ginny asked recognizing the first name.

"Big time." Harry said. "He's the only person I gave an autograph to."

"What makes him so special?" Ron asked.

"Because the autograph was for his mother who was in the hospital with ovarian cancer." Harry explained. "She died over the summer."

"Oh." The two redheaded adults said sadly.

"His goal for after school is to be a healer and find a cure for cancer." Harry continued. "But he strives to be the best in all subjects. I have faith in the boy, personally. He's one of those people who will succeed in anything he sets out to do."

"Well, he managed a corporal patronus." Ginny stated. "If he does find the cure, I wouldn't be surprised."

While the adults had been tutoring the boy, Taran had looked at the defense book Harry Duncan had read out of. He wished he knew what it said.

Suddenly, Taran Potter got an idea. He would find someway to teach himself how to read.

TBC

"_I'll ask about that later." Harry said hearing her. "Taran had a nightmare and refuses to fall asleep. He also has a bit of a fever. I wanted your opinion about what to do."_

_She nodded and went to her cabinet._

"_Here's a fever reduce potion for children." She said handing the Defense Professor a small bottle. "And if he had a nightmare, then a VERY small dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion should do the trick."_


	11. The Nightmare

**Chapter 10: The Nightmare**

It was Halloween and the twins had just gone to bed. Ginny was sitting up in her bed reading a book on dealing with 4 year olds.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" a small, boyish voice yelled.

Ginny's attention snapped from her book and she ran to her son's room. She found Tara already there trying to wake her brother up. Dobby was also there trying to comfort his young master.

Taran was tossing and turning in his bed sweating.

"He won't wake up, Mummy." Tara told her mother.

"Taran?" Ginny tried.

"No." Taran said quietly. "NO!"

"Taran!" Ginny tried again.

"NO! DADDY!" Taran screamed in horror.

"Dobby." Ginny ordered. "Get Harry."

CRACK

The elf was gone.

"Wake up!" Taran begged.

With that one line, Ginny had a decent idea what he was dreaming. And she did NOT like it.

0000

Meanwhile,

Harry was sound asleep extremely comfortable in his bed. All that was lacking was Ginny.

Suddenly, he felt a poke. Then another. And another.

"Stop poking me." Harry groaned.

"Dobby must poke Master Harry Potter. Or Master Harry Potter won't wake up."

Harry reached over and put his glasses on only to see his house-elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Ginny Potter told Dobby to get Master Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby explained. "Little Master Taran is in a nightmare and will not wake."

Harry was wide awake now. He put on his night robe and ran to the defense office.

When he got there, he pushed his desk out of the way and revealed the trap door he and Ginny had discovered back in his seventh year. He opened it up, lit his wand, and went through it.

Harry ran down the dark tunnel knowing all the twists and turns having gone through it so many times. He had found it more efficient than the path to Hogsmeade and the path through the tapestry room.

When he got to the other end of the tunnel, he turned off his wand and ran to his son's room.

"Daddy!" Tara said worriedly just outside the door. "Something's wrong with Taran!"

"I know. Dobby told me." Harry told his redheaded daughter as he went in.

There, he saw his wife trying to calm down Taran, who was tossing, turning, and whimpering. Looking closer, he saw his son was sweating

"No." Taran groaned. "Daddy. Please. Get up."

"Taran." Harry whispered as he gently shook his son. "Wake up."

"Daddy?" Taran whispered almost as if in shock, but still asleep. "How…?"

"You're having a nightmare." Harry told his son. "It's only a dream."

"It's only a dream?" Taran repeated.

Suddenly, the three year old opened his green eyes and saw his father.

"DADDY!" Taran screamed as he threw himself in Harry's arms and sobbed.

Harry gave a confused look towards Ginny who looked just as confused.

"Shhh." Harry said comforting the crying child. "It was only a dream."

"I'll go put Tara back in bed." Ginny whispered. "C'mon Tara. The show's over."

"Will Taran be alright?" Tara asked.

"I think so." Ginny said.

Taran kept crying for well over an hour. Worried about his son, Harry put a hand up to the boy's forehead.

Taran was burning up.

"Taran." Harry whispered. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Taran quickly shook his head and hugged Harry tighter.

"Is he asleep yet?" Ginny asked peeking into the room.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "He's frightened he'll have that nightmare again. Not to mention he's burning up."

Ginny walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She reached over and felt her son's forehead.

"What now?" she asked.

"I have an idea, but I need him to let me go." Harry said.

Taran gripped tighter and mumbled something.

"I'm just going to get Madame Pomfrey." Harry told his son.

Taran still refused to let go.

So, Harry turned to his wife, "Do you mind if I take him with me?"

"Not at all." Ginny said. "Keep him the night if you must. Let me know how he is first thing in the morning."

"I was coming home tomorrow anyways."

After a few minutes, Harry was now carrying Taran. Taran's head was situated on Harry's shoulder and was gripping his father's robes for dear life.

"C'mon. Let's go pay Madame Pomfrey a visit." Harry said as he and his son stepped through the secret passage.

0000

When Harry and Taran got back to the castle, Harry went straight for the all too familiar hospital wing. When he got there, the matron was nowhere in sight. So, he went to her bedroom.

BANG BANG

Nothing

BANG BANG

"I'M COMING! I'M NOT AS YOUNG AS I USED TO BE!"

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Madame Pomfrey. She sighed at the sight of the two Potters

"Like father like son." She said to herself as she remembered when James had come running to her aid to tend to a sick Harry.

"I'll ask about that later." Harry said hearing her. "Taran had a nightmare and refuses to fall asleep. He also has a bit of a fever. I wanted your opinion about what to do."

She nodded and went to her cabinet.

"Here's a fever reduce potion for children." She said handing the Defense Professor a small bottle. "And if he had a nightmare, then a VERY small dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion should do the trick."

She started to grab some of the familiar potion, but Harry stopped her.

"I have my own batch." He told her. "Sara taught me how to make it myself. Ginny and I both use it. She doesn't use it as much anymore because of the kids."

The nurse nodded.

"If he's not better in the morning, bring him back." She instructed.

"I will." Harry told her. "Thank you."

He left her to go back to sleep.

0000

"Here we go." Harry said after giving Taran the fever reducing potion as the boy sat in his lap and he sat on the bed. "This should help the fever."

"Thanks Daddy." Taran whispered.

"And THIS," Harry said preparing the sleeping potion that was on the nightstand. "Will help you sleep."

Taran looked a little reluctant to take this one.

"Don't worry." Harry said to comfort his son. "You won't have that dream again after taking this."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Taran asked.

"I should." Harry said brushing the bangs away from his son's face. "Luckily, it's the weekend so I was going to come home later today anyways."

Taran slowly took the cup with the potion and drank it. His eyes grew heavy and he leaned his head against his father's chest. The fact that Harry was rubbing his back really helped Taran fall asleep.

TBC

"_It's okay." Harry told his son. "No one is going to hurt you."_

"_Mummy?" Tara asked looking at a character coming their way as she held her mother's hand "Why is that big mouse wearing a suit?"_

"_Harry?" Ginny turned to her husband. "You're the person who grew up Muggle." _


	12. Vacation

**Chapter 11: Vacation**

Eight months passed with no sign of anymore nightmares. For about a month, Taran had been scared to death to fall asleep. Eventually, the nightmare was a thing of the past.

Jennifer Potter Edwards was reunited with her brother for Christmas. Once it was time for school to start back up, Jennifer promised to spend the summer with her brother and his family. At first, she had been reluctant to leave her husband temporarily, but Joe talked her into it. They decided that they were all going to the Quidditch World Cup which was to be held in America that year.

"Harry. I just thought of something." Ginny said on the train to London while the Mini-Marauders played with the twins. "The twins have never seen muggles besides Joe."

"That's right." Harry realized. "Well, this will be a fun experience."

0000

"Welcome to London." Harry said to his kids while he held Tara.

"You were born in this city." Ginny informed her children while she held Taran.

"C'mon!" Megan said as she started to run.

"Calm down, Meg!" Harry called.

"How can I, Harry?!" Megan asked. "It's the WORLD CUP!"

"Megan!" Harry warned. "We're at King's Cross. Muggles are everywhere."

"Why do we have to keep quiet Daddy?" the four year old redheaded girl asked.

"Because not all people are like us Tara." Harry answered. "There are a whole lot more people who can't use magic."

"Who?" Tara asked amazed

"We call them "muggles." Sweetheart." Ginny told her daughter. "Your grandfather Arthur loves to study them."

"Your Great-grandparents William and Rose Evans were muggles." Harry informed his children.

"EXCUSE ME!" a female voice yelled

The group turned to see if the person was talking to them. Sure enough, a young blond woman ran towards them

"Can I help you?" Harry asked as the woman made her way to them

"Yes." she said. "Are you by any chance Harry Potter?"

Harry shifted Tara in his arms and held her with one arm as he used the other hand to move his bangs to reveal the scar.

"So, it's true that You-Know-Who is gone for good?"

"Yes." Harry said. "But I'm still keeping an eye out. There are still loyal Death Eaters out there. And you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Katherine Bell. My parents were murdered about 12 years ago by You-Know-Who."

"Call him Voldemort." Harry said. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing it names.

And there is no reason to fear Voldemort for now."

"Okay." Katherine said. "I just wanted to thank you for avenging my parents' deaths."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Ginny said. "Do you have any other family?"

"Actually, yes." Katherine admitted. "I was living with an Aunt since the attack. And now, I'm engaged to be married."

"That's so romantic!" Megan said. "I'm Harry's little sister, Megan."

"I heard a rumor about you." Katherine said.

"What was it?" Vega asked excitedly.

"That Harry Potter had a little sister after his parents came back from the dead."

Katherine told the young witch.

"Nothing juicy?" Vega pouted.

"Sorry." Katherine apologized. "By the way, my soon-to-be-mother-in-law is just over there. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure." Ginny said politely.

Katherine motioned to another woman to join them.

When Harry recognized the woman, he paled. Over six billion people in the world and the woman just HAD to be Petunia Dursley.

"Hello." Petunia greeted them.

"Hi." The younger crowd said.

"Hello." Harry and Ginny said as Ginny shook Petunia's hand.

"I'm Ginny Potter and this is my husband Harry." Ginny introduced herself

"And these must be your kids." Katherine noticed the kids.

"Yes." Ginny said proudly. "These are Taran and Tara."

"He's my twin brother." Tara said pointing at Taran.

Taran was eyeing his tense father trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I figured." Katherine said. "And who are you four? You haven't introduced yourselves yet." She added to Adam, Ariel, Vega, and Colin.

"Ariel's my cousin on my Dad's side." Megan introduced. "And these guys are Adam Newton, Vega Black, and Colin Lupin. They're my best friends."

"Newton, Black, Potter, and Lupin?" Katherine said thinking out loud. "I think my dad knew your dads. He was in Hufflepuff."

"You're a witch?" Petunia asked Katherine.

"Not really." Katherine said. "I'm a squib. I can't do ANY magic. But, my parents used to."

Petunia relaxed a little.

"Just don't tell Vernon or Dudley." Petunia said. "They don't particularly care much for magic."

"What about you?" Megan asked her aunt.

"I used to not care." Petunia said to her niece. "But my sister's a witch. She came by one day many years ago and reminded me that my mother would have wanted me to stand up for any blood relations. That was my mistake. I should have stood up for my nephew. But my jealousy of my sister got the best of me."

As she was talking about Lily, her eyes went from Megan to Harry.

"I didn't know," Katherine said to Petunia. "That you had a sister who's a witch."

"Where is your mother?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"Mum's at home." Harry answered. "Ginny and I are taking the kids home. We're going to America in a few days for…a sporting event."

"Just as well." Petunia said to herself.

"How do you know Mum?" Megan asked.

"We've lived near each other." Petunia said. It was the truth. Their rooms had been right down the hall from each other.

"So, let me get this straight." Harry said to Katherine. "You're a squib. And your marrying Dudley Dursley?"

"Yes." Katherine admitted. "How did you know my fiancé's name?"

"Well, you said that Petunia Dursley is your soon-to-be-mother-in-law. She only has one son your age. I just put two and two together."

Ginny paled as she figured out the connection. If Katherine was marrying Dudley, then her soon-to-be-mother-in-law would be Petunia. And if the woman next to her was her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, then that would mean that she was Petunia Dursley.

"How do you know the Dursleys?" Katherine asked.

"Well…" Harry said looking at Petunia.

"Harry's my nephew." Petunia admitted.

Katherine was in shock. She looked to Harry who nodded to confirm what she had just heard.

"So, I'm going to be related to Harry Potter?" Katherine asked in amazement.

"Basically." Petunia said. "But our families never talk. In fact, Vernon, Marge, and Dudley think your dead." She added to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked

"I told them that you were with your mother. I didn't tell them that she was back from the dead, so they assumed…"

"Oh. Okay." Harry said "I get it."

"But what about our pranks?" Ginny asked.

"They think that the culprits were friends of yours." Petunia told her. "And speaking of Vernon, Marge, and Dudley, we better get back to them."

"Right." Katherine agreed. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ginny said. "Maybe you can sneak away at times and we can get together."

"That would be nice." Katherine said.

"Harry." Petunia said. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you growing up."

"What's done is done Aunt Petunia." Harry said. "And actually, I should thank you for it."

This got Petunia confused.

"If you hadn't treated me the way you did, I would have turned out different." Harry explained. "Because of you, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, I learned to be modest. Considering how famous I am in the wizarding world, my personality has been a big help to me. I'm not stuck-up like most famous people are." (Lockhart)

Before Harry knew it, Petunia had enveloped him in a hug. He returned it one handed because he was still holding Tara.

"We have to go now." Petunia said letting go of her nephew. "It was nice to see you again so I could apologize. And it was nice to meet you Ginny."

"Likewise." Ginny said.

Petunia's eyes then turned to Megan who was in shock at the scene that had just played in front of her. Petunia hugged her niece.

"You look so much like your mother." Petunia said.

"Uh. Thanks?" Megan asked as she subconsciously returned the hug.

0000

At Potter Manor in a few hours,

"How was the trip?" Lily asked as she took her grandson from her daughter-in-law.

"Eventful." Harry answered.

"I got to meet someone." Megan told her mother.

"Who?" James asked

"Your beloved sister-in-law." Ginny told him.

Lily plopped down on the couch in shock as she held Taran and looked at Megan.

"You met Petunia?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes." Megan told her mother.

"She's changed." Harry said. "She HUGGED me and Megan."

"Maybe it had something to do with Katherine?" Megan suggested.

"No. I think whatever Mum told her the day I left Privet Drive forever had an effect on her." Harry said.

"Who's Katherine?" Lily asked.

"Dudley's fiancée." Harry said.

"That fat oaf's getting married?" Hermione said in the doorway while holding Sabrina.

"Hermione Granger Weasley!" Harry teased. "I never thought I'd ever hear those words out of your mouth."

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that your cousin's getting married." She defended.

"Oh. That's not the best part." Ginny said with a laugh. "Katherine is a squib."

"Who are the parents?" James asked.

"She didn't say much." Harry answered. "Her maiden name's Bell and her father was in Hufflepuff. She recognized the last names of the kids."

"Bell?" James said trying to think.

"Eric Bell." Remus said remembering. "I remember him. He's the guy who came up to us and asked us why we prank."

"Oh yeah." Sirius said also kind of remembering the incident. "What was the answer we gave him?"

"'It eases tension.'" Remus reminded him.

"I can't believe his daughter's a squib." John said. "That's so sad. Eric was a good friend of mine. Whatever happened to him?"

"He was killed." Sara answered. She remembered reading about it the day after in the paper. "A group of Death Eaters attacked the house. It wasn't pleasant."

"What happened?" John asked his wife.

Sara sighed when she noticed she had everyone's attention. "A group of Death Eaters without Voldemort attacked. They body-bound Eric and Karen and locked them in the closet. Then…they blew up the house."

There was a moment of silence for Eric and Karen Bell.

"Well," John said since he was the closest to the family, it was his job to break the silence. "We better get to bed. We have to get up bright and early."

"I'm not to sure about the bright." Sirius said. "I checked. The sun's suppose to rise at 6. We're waking up at 5."

0000

"Daddy?" Taran asked as Harry tucked them into their beds at Potter Manor. "Why do people kill other people?"

"That's a very good question." Harry answered. "It depends. Some people kill to…get back at someone for killing someone they love. Other people kill to stop a person from killing others."

"What about the people who killed Miss. Bell's parents?" Tara asked. "Did Mr. and Mrs. Bell kill anyone?"

"I doubt it." Harry said. "The people who killed Mr. and Mrs. Bell were called 'Death Eaters'. They worked for an evil man named Voldemort. I'll tell you more about him when you're older."

"But WHY?" Tara asked sitting up. "Why did those Death Eaters kill the Bells?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "While some people have reasons to kill, other people, like the Death Eaters and Voldemort, have no excuse. They think it's fun to take a life. Trust me. It's not."

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Taran asked.

Silence.

"Ask me again when your older." Harry said. "Now get to sleep."

0000

After the World Cup and meeting Mr. Harper (the wizard who had been looking after the Potter's Hippogriffs and Winged Horses),

"Nice castle." Megan said as she saw the castle in Disneyland.

"It's Sleeping Beauty's Castle." Ariel told her. "Too bad Dad couldn't come."

"You know he has to work." Jennifer told her daughter.

"I just remembered something." Lily said. "Wasn't Ariel the name of the Little Mermaid?"

"Yes. We named her after that. Joe proposed to me at the parade as Ariel's float was passing."

"That's so romantic." Ginny said.

"Flying Elephants?" Sirius asked as he saw the Dumbo ride.

"Dumbo!" Ariel said.

"You know, if Sirius was an animagus and if he was an elephant, that would be the perfect name." Remus teased.

"Very funny Wolfie." Sirius teased back.

"C'mon. I'll show you all the great rides. I'll warn you right now. Do NOT get on the Small World Attraction. If you do, you'll be singing that song for the rest of your life." Ariel warned.

"We'll meet back here at closing! And listen to her." Jennifer called as the kids ran off.

"It is one of the most annoying songs in the world."

"Small world? Oh. You mean, 'It's a world of laugh…" Sirius started singing.

"Yes!" Jennifer said before covering his mouth.

"We heard it before." Melissa said. "We taught it to the boys after we got back from Boston."

"We took a trip to Disneyworld." Spica explained.

"We used it for a prank." John finished the explanation.

"A prank?" Jennifer asked

"Back-to-School prank." Lily explained. "I think we had the Ravenclaws sing it."

"Yeah." James told her.

"That wasn't a prank. It was cruel and unusual punishment." Jennifer said.

"At least for the teachers." Spica said.

"I guess we split up." Ron said.

0000

Harry was wondering if Taran was seeing ANYTHING of the attractions. The poor boy had his face buried in Harry's shoulders as if trying to hide from the rest of the world.

"It's okay." Harry told his son. "No one is going to hurt you."

"Mummy?" Tara asked looking at a character coming their way as she held her mother's hand "Why is that big mouse wearing a suit?"

"Harry?" Ginny turned to her husband. "You're the person who grew up Muggle."

"That's the mouse from the statue at the entrance." Harry reminded her. "The one holding the founder's hand."

"Ah. Mickey Mouse." Ginny said remembering. "He's the Main Attraction."

Suddenly, Mickey made his way over to them. He then held out a gloved hand at Tara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mouse." Tara said politely while shaking the mouse's hand with a small curtsy.

After he let go of Tara's hand, he patted her head as if to say how cute she was. Then the large mouse turned to Taran. The boy tried to hide in his father's shoulder.

"He's shy." Tara explained the obvious.

Mickey nodded in understanding. He's dealt with a lot of kids who were frightened of him. I mean, come on, how many giant mice do you see walking down a street?

"But Taran IS capable of facing his fears." Harry said. "Come on Taran. Can't you at least shake his hand. He won't hurt you."

Taran slowly looked at the giant mouse and starred at it as if he was looking right into the soul. Slowly, Taran pulled himself from his father.

"Go on." Harry prompted. "I won't make you do anyone else's."

The boy reached out and grabbed Mickey's hand and gave it a few shakes.

"That's it." Harry said.

Suddenly, the mouse looked to see if the coast was clear and conjured up two pairs of Mickey ears and placed them on Taran and Tara's heads.

"You're a wizard?" Ginny asked.

Mickey put a finger up to his mouth. Had the mouse's eyes been able to move, he would have winked

"What do you say kids?" Harry prompted

"Thank you, Mr. Mouse." They chorused.

He waved goodbye after shaking Harry's hand and left to go say hello to other kids.

"Well," Harry said after a shocked silence. "Ariel and Aunt Jennifer DID say this is a place of magic."

"Kids." Ginny said to her children. "Let's keep the fact Mickey's a wizard between us, okay?"

"Okay Mummy." They chorused.

TBC

A/N: I know this is probably pointless, but the Mickey Mouse at Disneyland and world is not a real wizard (he just plays one on T.V.)

"_Where are the others?" Ron asked._

"_Sirius was trying to find the only outfit in his closet." Spica said. "I hid all of his robes and outfits except one."_

"_Which one?" Sara asked._


	13. Getting Ready to Leave

**Chapter 12: Getting Ready to Leave**

A few months later,

"So Professor?" Tara asked as she watched Taran stroke the phoenix that was perched on the back of his chair. "How long have you had Fawkes?"

"A long time Miss. Potter." Dumbledore answered.

"He sure likes Taran." She pointed out."

Taran simply grinned. For some reason, ALL magical creatures like him. He'd known Rosepetal the for about two years now.

Rosepetal was a young fairy he met when he was three after she moved into the large rosebush outside his window. He always wondered why no one else spoke the fairy language. She had informed him that he had been the first human to hold a civilized conversation with (and considering this was a THREE year old, that was saying something). She was the only being besides Taran who knew what had happened in that horrible nightmare that always came back on the thirty-first of October.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Harry and Ginny. Apparently, the dueling class had ended.

"Hi Mummy! Hi Daddy!" Tara greeted as she got up and ran into her mother's arm.

"Hello Love." Ginny said as Tara jumped in and hugged her mother. "Umph. You're getting too big for this."

"How was the lesson?" Dumbledore asked.

"Did you know that Megan received that wand?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter who knew." Ginny said before Dumbledore could answer. "The point is that the students have seen Priori Incantatum."

"True." Harry said.

"But as for your question," Dumbledore said. "I did know. Like what happened with your wand, Mr. Olivander wrote to me as soon as he sold it."

0000

A few months later,

"Gratzie Roberto."(1) Ginny said into the fireplace. "Arrivederci." (2)

"Well?" Harry asked when Ginny pulled her head from the fireplace.

"He said that he'll take them." Ginny said. "Are you positive this is necessary?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry said. "Luckily, I have a few ex-Death Eater spies. He said that right now they are planning. We still have time."

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"We need a vacation?" Harry suggested.

"I changed the subject, Love." Ginny said. "I was talking about Rigel and Polaris."

"Sirius' little brother is a grandfather?"

"Tell me something I haven't figured out." A male voice said from behind.

Harry and Ginny turned to see everyone except the Blacks.

"I STILL can't believe that shrimp had a kid before his older brother!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Calm down Melissa." Jennifer said. "Even Slytherins have a right to fall in love."

"James?" Lily asked. "Are you sure Jennifer is YOUR sister?"

"Anyways," Harry said. "The you-know-what is ready for Sirius. I've even gave it a test run."

The looks on Molly's and Lily's shocked faces was worth it.

"HARRY!" Lily scolded. "That was a VERY dangerous thing to do."

"Lily." Remus said. "This is the man who went past a three headed dog, killed a basilisk, got within five feet of a werewolf, participated in the Tri-Wizard tournament, faced Voldemort numerous times, need I go on?"

"Point taken." She pouted hating to be wrong.

"What are they talking about?" Tara whispered.

"Long story." Taran said having read a short biography about his father since he taught himself how to read.

Suddenly, the floo system activated and only Spica appeared.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked.

"Sirius was trying to find the only outfit in his closet." Spica said. "I hid all of his robes and outfits except one."

"Which one?" Sara asked.

"The one he wore all the time." Spica said "before…you know."

"You mean that leather one?" Melissa asked. "I remember the first time he wore that. I swear I almost had to throw cold water on you."

"Here Spica." Harry said tossing her something that jingled in the air.

Spica caught the small item and saw it was a set of keys with a Gryffindor Shield keychain. She smiled and pocketed the keys.

"Hi Guys." Sirius said as they entered the house.

Everyone turned to see Sirius, Rigel, Polaris, and Vega. Sirius was wearing his old leather outfit.

"Hi guys." Megan said. "Whoa! Uncle Sirius! Lookin' good!"

"Sirius." Harry started as James chucked at Lily's groan. "Do you want your present now?"

"I thought the gift giving was done earlier." Sirius said.

"The bulk of it." James said with a grin as he held out a tiny box wrapped in red and

green.

Sirius took it from him and opened it only to find a note.

_Look in the shed_

The entire gang went out to the shed. When Harry waved his hands to open it, the kids

gasped in awe as Sirius dropped the box in shock and starred open mouthed.

There was a large, black motorcycle. The same motorcycle he had leant to Hagrid all those years ago.

"When? How?" Sirius was actually at a loss for words.

"I mentioned it to Hagrid a while back." Harry explained. "We found it and all of us have

been repairing it. He was going to give it back, but by then, you had already…well, you

know."

"You guys." Sirius managed to say. "You all fixed it?"

"Of course." Spica said. "I was the only Maraudette who actually liked that thing. Now,

are you just going to stand there gaping at it, or are you going to test it." She added while

dangling the keys.

He gently started to take the keys from her slowly coming out of the shock. However,

before she let go, she grabbed them again.

"On one condition." She said.

"What?" her husband asked.

"You take Vega and me with you." She said with a smile.

Lily slapped her forehead. "Honestly Spica."

"To tell you the truth," Sirius said coming out of shock. "I see no problem in that."

Spica gave him the keys and undid her robes to reveal her old outfit that she used to wear in her late teens-early twenties.

"That still fits her?" Melissa whispered to Lily.

"Hey. At least we all seemed to manage to keep our figures." Lily whispered back

Harry handed Sirius the helmet as Spica conjured two helmets for herself and for Vega.

"Do you want to come?" she asked her daughter.

"Okay." Vega said taking the helmet and strapping it on.

Sirius got onto his motorcycle and waited for Spica and Vega to mount. Vega mounted behind Sirius, and Spica sat behind her daughter.

"Hold on tight." Sirius instructed his daughter as he turned the keys. The motor started and ran. Sirius smiled as the memories came flooding back.

Suddenly, he realized something.

"Does it still fly?" he asked Harry.

Everyone involved nodded. Even Arthur.

"You DID have a special license." Arthur said. "Which reminds me…"

He threw Sirius a card. After he caught it, Sirius looked down on it and smiled. It was his license to drive a flying motorcycle. And it was updated.

"Thanks Arthur." Sirius said.

"Crank it up, Sirius." Spica said.

"As you wish." Sirius said.

He obeyed and drove off into the night.

"How long will they be gone?" Tara asked

"As long as they want." Jennifer answered.

"Can I go next?" Megan asked her parents.

"Sure/NO!" James and Lily said.

"Déjà vu." Remus said as he remembered them disagreeing on whether or not Harry would be allowed. Even though Sirius took Harry up whenever he babysat and when Lily had a girls day out. The one exception had been her first day out when Harry got sick.

0000

"Any news sir?"

"Yes. There has been suspicious activity in Albania." Dumbledore said his visitor. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Ginny and I have already talked about it." Harry said.

"When will you leave?"

"After school ends. We're not telling anyone."

"They will be worried." Dumbledore said remembering Lily's threats the last time Harry left the country to train in magic.

"You'll cover for me again right?"

"Of course. Are you taking the kids?"

"Yes. We made a friend last time in Italy. We've already contacted him and he said that he and his wife will gladly look after the kids while we stop the still loyal Death Eaters from figuring out how to bring Voldemort back."

"Have you handled a replacement?"

"Neville said that he can give it a try."

"Do you know how long you'll be gone this time?"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea. Hopefully shorter than the three years last time. But there is no telling."

"In that case," Dumbledore said taking a vial out of his desk, "I believe you better hold on to this."

It was the memory of the final battle.

0000

The first week of June,

"Psst. Potter." A voice said in the fireplace.

Harry got up and put his glasses on. He rolled over and saw a face in the fireplace. Quickly, he grabbed his nightrobe and ran over to it.

"Yes?" Harry asked his spy.

"Plans changed." The spy said "My uncle on my father's side is leading them. He's talking about the place where it happened when Diggory was killed."

"Do you know what they're trying to do?" Harry asked.

"They're going to try to find both potions." The spy said. "The one that was used our fourth year and the one you used for Diggory and Montgomery…I mean Newton."

"Okay." Harry said. "Thanks for doing this. How are your wife and kids?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"They're good."

0000

That night,

"Taran. Taran. Wake up."

Taran groaned and was shocked to see his father.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to worry you, but I don't want you left in the dark. Mummy and Daddy are going to stop some bad wizards. We don't know if we'll get there in time, so we're dropping you and Tara off at a friend's house in Italy."

"Okay?" Taran said wondering why his father was telling him this at three in the morning.

"We're leaving now." Harry added.

"What?" Taran asked confused. He wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to his friends and family.

"I wrote a few notes, and Dumbledore knows we're leaving." Harry said. "Grab whatever you want to take with you."

Taran watched his father leave the room before running to the window. After opening it, he called out "Rosepetal!"

A three inch tall red and gold fairy emerged from the rosebush outside the window.

"_Taran?" _she asked sleepily._ "It's three in the morning. Couldn't you sleep?"_

"It's not that." Taran whispered. "My family's leaving the country. I just needed to say goodbye."

"_You're leaving?" _Rosepetal asked._ "When will you return?"_

"I don't know." He said. "Can you come?"

The fairy shook her head.

"I'll miss you." Taran said.

"_Me too." _Rosepetal told him._ "Farewell Taran Potter."_

After he shut the window, she added, "Heir of Hogwarts."

TBC

1. Thank you, Roberto

2. Goodbye

_**End Part I**_

A/N: Before I do the preview, I just have an announcement. I'm going on Spring Break and I don't know if I'll be able to post any chapters during my vacation. I'm not going anywhere too exciting, but it's a good chance to take a break from school. In other words, don't expect anything for a little over a week. Part II will be coming up next, so be prepared for more Italian.

On a side note, considering it's the 1st of March today, "Happy Birthday Ron Weasley"

"_Tara," Taran asked while trying to ignore Roberto. "Do you remember when those people were talking about a boy-who-lived?"_

"_Yeah." Tara said. "He was littler than US when he defeated a bad guy for the first time."_

"_They were talking about Daddy." Taran said._

_Tara's mouth dropped._


	14. Discovering Dissappearance

A/N: Thank you for your patience. Just so you know, my Spring Break was relaxing. But you don't want to hear about that. You want to continue this story, so I'll stop rambling.

_**Part II: (Choice B)**_

**Chapter 13: Discovering Disappearance**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sto venendo"(1) a voice called from inside the house the Potters were standing outside of.

The door opened and a black haired man appeared.

"Harry? Ginny?" he asked.

"Sono spiacente svegliarli Roberto, ma ci è un'emergenza in Albania" (2) Harry said

"Entrato" (3) Roberto said as he opened the door wider. "Questi devono essere i vostri bambini" (4)

"Sì. Queste sono Taran e Tara" (5) Harry introduced. "Kids. This is Roberto Duca"

"Hello." They chorused.

"Non capiscono l'italiano ancora." (6) Ginny told Roberto.

"Ah." Roberto said. "Then you two are very lucky I know English."

"Good." Tara said. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"È molto diretta" (7) Roberto said with a laugh.

"Lo ottiene dalla sua madre."(8) Harry said earning a whack from Ginny

"Roberto? Che cosa sta accendendo?" (9) a black haired, olive-skinned woman asked coming out in a nightrobe.

"Harry e Ginny devono accendere in Albania" (10) Roberto explained to his wife before turning to the Potters. "Tutta, questa è la mia moglie, Giulia." (11)

"Piacere venirli a contatto." (12) Ginny said. "Prego cura dell'introito dei miei bambini." (13)

"Non si preoccupi." (14) Giulia said. "Voi ed il vostro marito ritornate appena vivo." (15)

"Sguardo" (16) Roberto said pointing on the couch.

Everyone turned and smiled. The twins had climbed up on the couch and fallen asleep while leaning on each other.

0000

Tara woke up leaning on Taran's shoulder in a new place.

"Where am I?" she asked with a yawn.

"We're at Mr. Duca's home." Taran answered with a yawn. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Tara said to her brother as she remembered. "Mummy woke us up in the middle of the night. Where ARE Mummy and Daddy?"

"They had to leave." Roberto said in English. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Yes Sir." Tara said. "Did Mummy and Daddy say when they will be back?"

"No." Roberto said. "But they did say to expect visits and calls from them as often as they can make time." 

"But why is it THEIR job to beat up bad guys?" Tara pouted.

"Because of who they are." Taran whispered.

Everyone turned to the five year old boy.

"Tara," Taran asked while trying to ignore Roberto. "Do you remember when those people were talking about a boy-who-lived?"

"Yeah." Tara said. "He was littler than US when he defeated a bad guy for the first time."

"They were talking about Daddy." Taran said.

Tara's mouth dropped.

"How do you know this?" Roberto asked.

Taran shrugged.

00000

Meanwhile,

"Sorry I'm late." Megan Potter said as she ran into the DADA classroom. "I…"

She paused when she saw the Headmaster standing where her brother normally stood.

"Where's Har…I mean, Professor Potter?" Megan asked.

"I was just about to inform the class." Dumbledore said. "As I was saying, Professor Potter had to leave on urgent business. He hopes that one day he can return and that we will not need to start putting his lessons to use anytime soon. Until I can contact Mr. Longbottom, I shall cancel the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes for the day. Will Miss Potter, Miss. Edwards, Miss. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Gray, and Mr. Newton stay behind please? The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone started piling out of the room while whispering what could have happened to Harry. Megan, Ariel, Vega, Colin, Polaris, and Adam walked up to the headmaster.

"Well?" Vega asked as Colin placed a hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Harry wishes me to relay a few messages for you and your parents." Dumbledore said as he sat himself behind Harry's desk. "First, he wishes to apologized for the sudden departure. He had hoped that he could give you a fair warning and a proper goodbye, but circumstances changed. There have been Death Eater reports in Albania and he fears that the remaining Death Eaters may try something to bring Voldemort back. Ginny went with him to help him out." 

"But…Taran and Tara?" Megan asked worriedly.

"They are currently in the care of friends Harry and Ginny made in their travels across Europe." Dumbledore said. "That way, if their attempt to stop a second resurrection of Voldemort should fail, then the twins will be perfectly safe. Harry has already made the necessary precautions to make absolute certain the twins come to Hogwarts when they turn eleven should anything happen."

"I hate it when Harry does morbid stuff like that." Megan said clenching her fists. "He always makes it sound like he's going to get killed."

"Your brother has always been like that Miss. Potter." Dumbledore said. "He did not say when he will return. However, he did request that you and your friends visit Dobby whenever you get the chance."

"How will we know if…he won't come back?" Adam asked.

Dumbledore pulled out an envelope and handed it to Adam.

"Make an attempt to open the envelope, Mr. Newton." Dumbledore said.

Adam tried but the envelope just wouldn't rip. Everyone in the group tried to no avail. They even used magic and it wouldn't open.

"Then envelope will only open if Harry's life physically ends." Dumbledore said. "The contents in the envelope are his and Ginny's wills. I do pray that the envelope will never tear."

"That makes seven of us." Ariel said.

"Do my parents know?" Megan asked.

"And mine?" Vega asked as she realized.

"And the rest of ours?" Colin added. "And Ron and Hermione?"

"Perhaps." Dumbledore said. "Harry asked me to send them owls first thing when I woke up. They should have gotten the owls by now. As for Professor Weasley, she as already expressed her opinion of the sudden disappearance to me. Quite loudly I might add."

After Hermione had received her letter from Hedwig, she read it after the owl took off to deliver the Potters' letter. After reading Harry's letter of apology and explanation, she got up and stormed up to the headmaster's office. When she got there, she started ranting and raving about "How can he do this to us?" and "We're his best friends" and "why does he ALWAYS have to play the hero" and many, many other things. Dumbledore explained that his theory was that Harry's need to prove himself comes from the Dursley's treatment of him.

Hermione relayed the theory to the Potters, Blacks, Newtons, Lupins, and Weasleys later that day. The next morning, the Dursleys woke up to striped wallpaper with the outside of their house painted polka dot.

TBC

Italian Guide

1. I'm coming

2. I'm sorry to awaken you Roberto, but there is an emergency in Albania

3. Come in.

4. These must be your children.

5. Yes. These are Taran and Tara.

6. They don't understand Italian yet.

7. She's very direct.

8. She gets it from her mother

9. Roberto? What's going on?

10. Harry and Ginny have to go on to Albania.

11. Everyone, this is my wife, Giulia

12. Pleasure to meet you.

13. Please take care of my children.

14. Don't worry.

15. You and your husband just come back alive.

16. Look

"_Well?" Tara asked worriedly_

"_Come on in, Taran." Roberto said. "Show Tara and Gulia what the doctor told us to get."_

_Taran walked in. However, there was something different._


	15. A New Look

**Chapter 14: A New Look**

Roberto quickly noticed the differences in the twins. While Tara was more outspoken and quickly made friends with Gulia once she was fully awake, Taran hardly ever spoke a word since he explained to his sister just how famous Harry was. Also, Roberto noticed that Taran was crying himself to sleep every night.

"You miss your parents, don't you?" Roberto said to Taran one day as the boy kept his vigil by the fireplace.

Taran nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like me to get you?" Roberto asked.

Taran shook his head.

"Talking is not your strong point, is it?" Roberto teased.

Taran shrugged.

"Give him time." Tara told Roberto. "It usually takes him a while to warm up to people. Hey, Taran! Wanna go play outside?"

Taran gave her a you-have-GOT-to-be-kidding look, which was pretty humorous considering it was from a five-year old.

"Mrs. Gulia will call us if Daddy calls." Tara continued as she grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him off the couch. "C'mon!"

Roberto got up and followed the twins out into the street and took them to the park.

0000

"Okay Tara." Roberto said as he stood behind her. "Use you whole body."

"Like this?" Tara asked as she threw a ball towards her brother using Chaser-like skills.

"Like that." Roberto said impressed. "Look out Taran!"

Roberto was getting concerned. Taran managed to catch the ball no problem, but there was something not right. The sun was hidden behind some buildings so it wasn't the light to cause him to squint.

"Are you okay Taran?" Roberto asked as he walked up to the boy.

"Yes, sir." Taran said quietly as he threw a perfect pitch to his sister. Tara winced when she caught it.

Roberto began to understand what was going on. Taran had squinted before throwing the ball.

"Taran?" Roberto asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The boy in question squinted before giving the correct answer of "Two? I think."

"Why don't we go in for a while?" Roberto suggested. "It's getting to be about suppertime."

"But I'm still full from lunch!" Tara complained.

"One of the first lessons about Italians people learn," Roberto said. "We love to eat."

0000

The next day,

"Do I HAVE to?" Taran asked quietly as he and Roberto walked down the streets of downtown Bari.

"It's just for a small check-up." Roberto said noticing that Taran was extremely close to him while gripping his hand for dear life.

Finally, they got to their destination.

"Posso aiutarlo?" (1) The clerk behind the desk said.

"Sì. Ho un appuntamento per un Taran Potter." (2) Roberto said in Italian.

The clerk looked through some papers and smiled.

"Qui siamo. Se poteste compilare appena queste carte, il medico sarà presto con voi." (3) she said as she handed Roberto some papers.

"Grazie." (4) Roberto said as he took the papers and sat down.

Asking Taran a lot of questions, he managed to fill out the necessary paperwork. Once he finished them and turned them into the clerk, it was only a matter of time.

"Taran Potter." A man in a white coat called.

Taran and Roberto got up and went to the back. When they got to the room with a chair and some equipment, Taran looked ready to make a break for it.

"Here we go." Roberto said as he picked up the boy and sat him on the chair. "Now, the doctor knows what he's doing, so there's no reason to be frightened. Okay?"

Taran timidly nodded.

"Taran è il figlio di alcuni amici di mine che sono attualmente assenti." (5) Roberto explained to the doctor. "È estremamente timido e conosce piccolo a nessun italiano" (6)

"Ah." The doctor said in understanding. "Then you are lucky, Mr. Potter, that I studied in some of the best medical schools in America and I recognized the English. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Taran remained silent.

"Squints tutto il tempo di vedere le cose." (7) Roberto answered

"Hmm." The doctor said. "Penso che possa conoscere il problema."

Then he moved a large black piece of equipment to in front of Taran's face.

"This will not hurt you, Taran." The doctor explained as he made some adjustments. "What I want you to do is look at the chart and tell me what you see."

"Uh...Medico. Non può leggere…" Roberto started.

Suddenly, Taran just started spouting out the correct letters. He figured that if he cooperates with the adults, the sooner he can go back to Roberto's and away from the newer people.

The two men starred at the boy.

"Tara told me that you two weren't that far advance." Roberto said realizing that Taran had recognized letters they hadn't gotten to yet

"I was teaching myself." Taran said quietly. "I was hoping to surprise Mummy and Daddy this summer."

"Well, this is one intelligent boy." The doctor said.

0000

A few hours later,

Guilia was tutoring Tara in reading an English book her sister had sent her from the States. Suddenly the door opened and the two women looked up. Roberto came into the kitchen.

"Well?" Tara asked worriedly

"Come on in, Taran." Roberto said. "Show Tara and Gulia what the doctor told us to get."

Taran walked in. However, there was something different.

He was wearing glasses.

"Whoa!" Tara exclaimed as she got up from her chair and went to her brother. "Taran?"

"Yes." Taran answered.

"Can I…?" she asked motioning to his face.

Taran took off the brand new pair of black framed glasses and handed them to his sister.

"You're blind." She said as she put them on her own face. She quickly took them off and handed them back because she was developing a headache.

"Not too flashy." Gulia stated.

"Pensate CHE sono qualcosa?" (10) Roberto told her. "Il ragazzo può leggere già." (11)

"Tara sta imparando rapidamente" (12) Gulia told him. "Penso che siate stati di destra circa l'istruzione domestica." (13)

TBC

Italian Guide.

1. May I help you

2. Yes. I have an appointment for a Taran

3. Here we are. If you could just fill out these papers, the doctor will be with you shortly.

4. Thank you.

5. Taran is the son of some friends of mine who are currently away.

6. He's extremely shy and knows little to no Italian

7 He squints all the time to see things.

8. I think I may know the problem.

9. Uh. Doctor. He can't read…

10. You think THAT'S something?

11. The boy can read already.

12. Tara is learning quickly.

13. I think you were right about the home schooling.

"_MOVE IT TARAN!" Tara demanded._

_Taran rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of the room. He found Tara over in the presents and opening them to find different toys and books. Slowly, he made his way over to where the kitchen and the living room connected. Instead of joining his sister, he just stood there and watched while thinking of past Christmases. Neither twin noticed a third person come into the room from the kitchen and stand behind Taran._

"_Why so glum?" the person (a man) asked. "It's Christmas." _


	16. Buon Natle

**Chapter 15: Buon Natale**

Time flew by. Before either kid knew it, six months had passed with very few brief calls from Harry and Ginny who needed to have the line open. When Halloween came, the entire house was wakened by Taran's screams.

December 24th,

Taran was sitting on the couch reading a book on muggle fairy tales while Tara was skimming through Taran's magical creatures picture book Harry got him last Christmas. Taran really kept to himself since the Halloween nightmare. Without Harry there to ensure that it was only a dream, he was frightened.

"You kids better get to bed." Gulia said. "Or else Santa Nicola won't come."

"Who?" Tara asked.

"The Italian Father Christmas." Roberto told her "Saint Nicholas."

"Oh." Tara said understanding. "Goodnight Roberto. Goodnight Gulia. Happy Christmas."

"Buon Natale." (1) The two adults chorused.

0000

The next morning,

"Taran! Taran!" Tara quietly said as she shook her brother awake.

"Wha?" Taran asked.

"Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS!" she yelled to the world.

"So?" Taran asked. "It won't be the same without the others."

"But Father Christmas FOUND us!" Tara said. "That man is a bloody genius. Mummy said that not even DUMBLEDORE can find us, but Father Christmas DID! Let's go see what he left."

She then grabbed his glasses and stuck them on his face before running out of the room. Taran slowly got out of bed a little upset over the fact this was his first Christmas away from his friends and family. He was REALLY missing his parents right now.

"MOVE IT TARAN!" Tara demanded.

Taran rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of the room. He found Tara over in the presents and opening them to find different toys and books. Slowly, he made his way over to where the kitchen and the living room connected. Instead of joining his sister, he just stood there and watched while thinking of past Christmases. Neither twin noticed a third person come into the room from the kitchen and stand behind Taran.

"Why so glum?" the person (a man) asked. "It's Christmas."

Both twins froze at the voice. Tara looked up and a huge smile came across her face. Taran slowly turned around to see who was behind him. A smile of equal proportion to that of his sister's was now on his face.

There, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, stood Harry Potter.

"DADDY!"

Harry was nearly knocked over as both twins hugged him while gripping to him for dear life.

"Missed you two as well." Harry told them as he managed to free himself from their grips so he can kneel down to their level and hug them. "So much."

"Hey!" Ginny joked as she joined them. "What about me? You know? The woman whom you spent most of your time with when your father was working. Not to mention gave birth to you to begin with."

"MUMMY!" Tara screamed as she let go of Harry and dashed for her mother. Ginny was a little closer to be knocked over, but managed to catch her balance just in time.

Taran was still gripping Harry for dear life.

"He had another nightmare on Halloween, didn't he?" Harry asked Roberto.

The Italian nodded.

"It's okay." Harry said rubbing Taran's back. "I'm not going to die. Not for a long time, anyways"

"Did you beat up the bad guys yet?" Tara asked excitedly wanting to hear an action-packed story.

"Tara. We haven't SEEN any bad guys yet." Ginny said. "Our so-called SPY has yet to leave England to help us out. We've spent the last six months looking for him. We finally called his place and he answered."

"He got a good lecture from your Mum." Harry added with a laugh. "He's going to meet up with us here after the schools start back up."

"You're leaving us again?" Taran asked quietly as he pulled from his father's shoulder, but not letting go.

"Hopefully it won't take as long." Harry said smiling at his son.

"Oh help us." Ginny said when she got a good look at her son.

"What?" Harry asked.

"All he needs now is the scar." Ginny teased while pointing at Taran. "Then Hogwarts will have ANOTHER Harry Potter."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Harry joked back. "Don't listen to your mother, Taran. Glasses are part of the Potter's trademark. Besides, the girls love them."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" the ever shy Taran asked.

The adults laughed.

TBC

Italian Guide

1. Merry (or Happy) Christmas

"_We might as well speak English now." Harry said. "Not too many people in England speak Italian."_

"_Okay." The twins chorused._

"_Oh! That reminds me." Taran said to his parents as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "We've already sent the reply"_

_Harry took the letter from his son and read it. _


	17. Going Back

**Chapter 16: Going Back**

After the spy stopped by, Harry and Ginny left. Taran and Tara always seemed to have one eye on the fireplace for news of their parents.

Time went on like nothing was happening. Every Christmas and August 5th, Harry and Ginny would take a break and go visit the kids. The spy would do the same thing for his family who still resided in England. The twins got older and were able to understand more of the action-pact stories their parents would tell whenever they'd call. Most of these stories included tales of Harry's past. The twins now knew most everything about their parents.

Magic-wise, Roberto (who was a wizard who married a muggle) was amazed at the amount of magic coming from the kids. He even confided in Harry just how powerful the twins were. Especially when they worked together which amazingly was rare. Tara just allowed the magic to come naturally while Taran was reading some magical theory books by the age of eight and was working on wandless in private.

0000

August 5th, 2013,

KNOCK KNOCK

Taran and Tara looked up from their books and smiled at each other. They knew perfectly well what day it was. Roberto got up and opened the door.

"Dovete ottenere ammalati di noi, non siete?" (1) Harry asked his friend

"Per niente." (2) Roberto said ushering them in. "Come le battaglie stanno andando?" (3)

"Bene, abbiamo funzionato dai mangiatori di morte" (4) Ginny said.

"Quello è buono, non è?" (5) Tara asked as she came into the living room.

"Molto buon." (6) Harry told her as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Devo appena convincere una chiamata da un amico per confermare alcuni sospetti." (7)

"Hey! Potter!" a voice called from the fireplace.

The Potters and the Ducas ran to it and saw the spy.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"You and your family can come back." The spy said. "That godfather of yours managed to get the other Death Eaters as they were fleeing back to England."

"Stiamo andando a casa!"(8) Tara yelled as she hugged Taran in a crushing embrace.

"Tara. Lasciato vada"(9) Taran told her needing to breath.

"Thanks for hurrying."

"Just don't say I never did anything for you, Potter."

The fire then died down.

"Grazie per la presa a cura di noi del Roberto." (10) Taran said.

"In qualunque momento Taran" (11) Roberto said.

"Celebriamo!"(12) Ginny yelled.

0000

Durring lunch,

"We might as well speak English now." Harry said. "Not too many people in England speak Italian."

"Okay." The twins chorused.

"Oh! That reminds me." Taran said to his parents as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "We've already sent the reply"

Harry took the letter from his son and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Hedwig delivered it." Taran added. "She says 'Hi'."

"I remember when I got my letter." Ginny said reading it over. "McGonagall hasn't changed a bit. Same wording except for the greeting."

"I bet it wasn't as exciting as when I got my letter." Harry said. "You were the last of seven. For me, it was the most attention Uncle Vernon ever paid attention to me except when I did accidental. Although I did enjoy that pig tail Hagrid gave Dudley."

"So, when are you leaving?" Roberto asked.

"Would closer to the end of the month be inconvenient?" Harry thought. "Personally, I would like some time off to rest before we face everyone."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "I don't fancy getting a lecture from my mother in front of my own kids."

"Not at all." Roberto said.

0000

August 27th,

"Arrivederci Roberto. Arrivederci Gulia."(13) Tara said as she hugged the two people who looked after her and her brother.

"Arrivederci Tara." Gulia said. "Arrivederci Taran"

"Due vi comportate" (14) Roberto told the twins. "Okay?"

"Okay." They chorused.

"Okay kids." Harry said holding a pocket watch. "Now, we won't be going to our home in Hogsmeade." 

"Dove andremo?" (15) Tara asked.

Even Ginny looked confused.

"Someplace I think we all need to go." Harry said. "Portus."

The watch started to glow.

"Thank you for everything Roberto." Harry said as his family touched the watch.

"Any time Harry." Roberto said.

"Arrivederci." Gulia called.

"Goodbye." The Potters said before vanishing.

"Bene, quello era un divertimento sei anni" (16) Roberto said to his wife.

TBC

_**End Part II**_

Italian Guide

1. You must be getting sick of us, aren't you?

2. Not at all

3. How are the battles going?

4. Well, we've run out of Death Eaters

5. That's good, isn't it?

6. Very good

7. I just need to get a call from a friend to confirm some suspicions

8. We're going home!

9. Tara. Let go

10. Thank you for looking after us, Roberto

11. Anytime Taran.

12. Let's celebrate

13. Goodbye

14. You two behave

15. Where will we be going?

16. Well, that was a fun six years

"_Not too shabby." Ginny said. "Why couldn't I have grown up in a place like this?"_

"_Hey!" Harry argued. "I LIKED the Burrow."_

"_Try living day after day there with six older brothers, a father who is obsessed with muggle things, and an overbearing mother for 17 years." Ginny told him. "THEN we'll talk." _


	18. Godric Hollow

_**Part III: Choice C**_

**Chapter 17: Godric Hollow**

The next thing the Potters knew was that they were on the ground

"Where are we?" Tara asked trying to get back in the habit of speaking English.

"Harry?" Ginny asked careful when she saw the house that laid in ruins. She had a pretty decent idea of where they were.

"I had to come back here." Harry told his wife as the kids looked around the rubble.

Taran was looking around the forgotten home. It looked like a bomb hit the place. Suddenly, a couple of items caught his eye.

One of the items was an old, black, stuffed dog. Carefully, he picked it up. He noticed that there was a preservation charm on the toy so that it didn't wear out with age or weather.

"Dad?" Taran asked quietly as he showed Harry the dog.

"Padfoot." Harry said taking the stuff toy. "Mum said that this was my second favorite toy. My first one is still in your room back in Hogsmeade."

"What's this?" Taran asked pointing at the second item. It looked like a stone hand.

"This Taran." Harry said picking up the hand. "Is what seems to be left of the most feared wizard of modern times. The wizard your mother and I took six years to prevent from returning."

"From what it looks like," Ginny added as the girls crowded around the guys. "It's the right hand. The one that held the wand."

"The hand that gave me this." Harry finished while pointing to his scar. "Now, let's see if we can't spruce this place up a bit."

"It's going to take a lot more than just sprucing." Tara said.

The Potters all stepped away from the foundation. Harry and Ginny stood side-by-side and faced the house. They turned to each other and nodded.

"One…Two…Three…" they counted down. "Repairo!"

A lot of magic was put into the spell as the bricks started piling themselves on top of each other. The shattered glass lifted up and repaired itself while forming windows.

The twins turned their eyes from the house that seemed to be rebuilding itself and watched their parents concentrate on their work. It was then the twins realized JUST how powerful Harry and Ginny Potter were.

Once the last shingle was in place, the two adults breathed a sigh of relief and admired their work.

"Not too shabby." Ginny said. "Why couldn't I have grown up in a place like this?"

"Hey!" Harry argued. "I LIKED the Burrow."

"Try living day after day there with six older brothers, a father who is obsessed with muggle things, and an overbearing mother for 17 years." Ginny told him. "THEN we'll talk."

0000

After they went inside,

"Okay." Harry said looking at the empty house. "I guess either we'll be spending all night using Transfiguration, or we have some SERIOUS shopping to do tomorrow, and I'm not talking about the kids' school supplies."

"Oh. Let's go shopping." Ginny begged. "I came from a poor family and I never got that luxury. Pretty please."

"You had me at the 'oh'." Harry told his wife as he conjured up four cots, pillows, and blankets.

"Four?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah." Harry said. "We will be sleeping in the same room as the kids for the time being. I love you Gin, but I don't want to scar the kids for life."

"Well," Tara said with a yawn. "I want to go to bed."

"Okay." Ginny said as the twins climbed into separate cots. "Tomorrow, you'll go back to having your own rooms."

"Okay." Taran said. "Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad." Tara said.

"Goodnight kids." The parents said as they tucked their kids in.

0000

The next morning,

"Why are we going in disguise?" Tara asked her parents as her father transfigured her hair to a black-haired pageboy look.

"Because I don't want you kids to get overwhelmed." Harry said turning to Taran and giving him red hair and lengthing it just a bit "That's the best I can do with your hair without it looking like your mother on a bad hair day, Taran. Ow!"

Ginny had whacked him for his comment after giving herself black hair and green eyes while Harry took the brown and blue eyes he had worn on their date into Diagon Alley when Colin was born.

"It's part of the price of being a Potter." Ginny furthered the explanation. "Luckily, the standards were lowered when your grandparents took the killing curse in '81. Instead of being prim and proper like most purebloods, you just have the burden of being the kids of one of the most famous wizards in the world."

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned causing the kids to laugh. "Let's go."

The family walked out of the house and put up enough wards to rival Potter Manor. After walking about a mile,

"My feet hurt." Tara complained.

"Don't worry." Harry said. "It won't be long."

"Where are we going?" Tara asked.

"Diagon Alley." Ginny said.

"That's in…" Tara prompted.

"London." The parents chorused.

"We're walking to LONDON?" Tara asked.

"No. We're taking the bus." Harry said pulling out his wand and signaling the Knightbus.

Sure enough, the Triple Decker bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Knightbus." Stan said. "I am Stan, you conductor…"

"Leaky Caldron." Harry interrupted as he helped his kids onto the bus and paying the fare.

"Brace yourselves." Ginny whispered.

"Why?" Taran asked a little weary of the other passengers.

He got his answer as soon as Ernie got the bus moving again.

"That guy needs his license taken away." Harry whispered to Ginny as the seats moved around in the bus.

"Diagon Alley!" Stan announced a few minutes later.

"Have I ever mentioned that I HATE roller coaters?" Taran asked Tara.

TBC

"_What is he doing?" Ginny asked her husband_

"_Your guess is as good as mine." Harry said._

"_I have a pretty good guess." Olivander whispered. "But I want to wait to see what happens."_


	19. Shopping

**Chapter 18: Shopping**

As soon as the Potters stepped off the bus, they realized something was not right with the Wizarding World. The whole place seemed kind of gloomy.

"What's going on?" Taran whispered.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Let's go to Gringotts first. Then we'll get your wands."

0000

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." Harry said handing the key to his own vault he had set up after graduating to the goblin he recognized as Griphook.

Griphook took the key and examined it.

"Very well." Griphook said. "This way Mr. Potter."

"C'mon kids." Harry said.

They got in the car.

"You may want to close your eyes, Taran." Harry said remembering what his son had said on the Knightbus. "Because the Knightbus was nothing compared to this."

He noticed Taran brace himself as the cart took off. After a few minutes, it came to a stop.

"It's over." Ginny whispered to her son.

Taran opened his eyes and climbed out just behind his sister as Griphook opened the vault.

"Now." Harry said stopping his family. "Before you go swearing causing your mother to knock me into next century, let me explain. I had the funds that were in my trust fund that I had been using before Sirius brought back my parents transferred to this vault. Mix that in with my salary from teaching…"

"Just show us." Ginny said.

Harry stepped aside and watched three mouths drop.

"We're rich." Tara gasped quietly with a HUGE grin on her face as she starred at the mounds of gold that seemed to have doubled.

"That's odd." Harry said.

"Were we robbed?" Taran asked his father.

"Not exactly." Harry said. "There seems to be more in here than last I saw. And I saw it before we left England."

0000

At Olivander's

"Ah! The Potters." Olivander said. "I was wondering if I would see you this year or if you were going to another school."

"No Mr. Olivander." Harry said. "Potters have been shopping here for ages. We don't dare break THAT tradition."

'No matter HOW much you freak me out.' Harry added to himself.

"Now, let's see. Shall we begin with Miss. Potter?" Olivander said looking at Tara.

She gulped as her mother ushered her forward.

"Hold out your wand hand." He told her.

She did. He pulled out a tape measure and measured the length of her arm.

"Mmm Hmm." He said to himself and grabbed a wand. "I think Pine 12 inch Wingedhorse feather. Give it a swish."

She did and a window broke

"Nope." He said simply as she dropped the wand. "How about cherry oak, irish phoniex tail, 13 inches."

Boxes flew causing the Potters to duck.

"Definitely not." The wandmaker said.

Finally, an 11" Rosewood wand with an elf hair was chosen.

"Now, for Mr. Potter." Olivander said turning to Taran who promptly inched towards Harry. "Hopefully you won't be as difficult as your father."

"I tried over half the store." Harry said reminiscing.

"May I try something, Sir?" Taran asked timidly. "Dad was telling us how you told him that 'the wand chooses the wizard' right?"

"That is correct." Mr. Olivander said confused as to what Taran was doing.

Taran took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he reached out his arm to the wand selections.

"You may want to move, Sir." Taran said.

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked her husband

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry said.

"I have a pretty good guess." Olivander whispered. "But I want to wait to see what happens."

Suddenly Taran opened his eyes and hand and a wand came flying from the selection into his hand. The wand and Taran started glowing.

"What the bloody hell was THAT?!" Tara asked.

"Incredible." Olivander said. "No one has been able to call for a wand in three centuries. Harry Potter, I believe we can be sure that your son will follow in your footsteps when it comes to greatness if not bypass you."

"That's what worries me." Harry said under his breath as he gripped Taran's shoulder.

"Well," Mr. Olivander said. "Let's see what wand picked you."

Taran handed the man his wand and it was examined.

"Redwood…10"…ah! Fairy hair."

0000

The rest of the day went fairly uneventful. The school supplies for the kids was bought. The furniture for the house in Godric Hollow was bought and shrunk. However, JUST because it was shrunken did not mean there was little to carry.

"Gin!" Harry complained while buried in a mass of bags. "Why can't YOU carry some of this stuff?"

"Because I'M a lady." She said.

It took every ounce of Harry's strength not to laugh

"I can't imagine why Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes would be close." Ginny added as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as the kids held the door open for him while they carried their own supplies. "Thanks kids."

They were greeted with the strangest sight. Every witch and wizard in the pub was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and crying. A rumor had been confirmed.

"What the bloody hell…?" Tara started.

CRASH

Harry had looked over a witch's shoulder and saw the headlines before dropping every bag that had been in his hands.

"May I…?" Harry asked the witch.

She sniffed and handed him the Prophet.

He looked over the paper with a look of denial on his face.

"No." He gasped as he read it over again while shaking his head. "No. It can't be."

Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Ginny was wondering what had gotten her husband so worked up. It would have to be something serious. She stepped over the purchases and looked over his shoulder. After she read the headline, she gasped.

"Kids." She managed to say without crying. "Grab you stuff. I know you don't like the Knightbus, Taran, but I don't trust your father with the Floo or apparation right now."

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

Ginny took the paper from her husband and handed it to the kids.

"No!" they gasped when they saw the headlines.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, IS DEAD

TBC

"_I'm so nervous." A redheaded girl standing next to Taran said_

"_Don't be." Taran told her. "My dad says it's not painful. I'm Taran." _

"_I'm…." She started to introduce_


	20. Reunions

**Chapter 19: Reunions**

"Okay." Harry said on September 1st. "After we do the finishing touches on Godric Hollow, I'm going to the Ministry to make absolute CERTAIN Dumbledore is…gone. Ginny…"

"I'm going to go visit a friend." Ginny told them. "You two…WRITE."

"Whenever we can." Taran promised as he hugged his parents. All four of them were still in disguise.

"Now," Harry continued. "The charm will wear off as soon as the train starts to move. So in case you take your seat before it starts moving, you MAY want to warn anyone your sitting with."

"Wouldn't it be funny if they sat with Megan and the others?" Ginny asked.

"If that's the case," Harry said to his children. "DON'T tell them. It'll be an excellent prank."

"Take care of yourselves." Ginny said as she hugged her kids again. "We'll be in Hogsmeade if you need us."

"And I'll be up there all the time visiting Aunt Hermione." Harry added.

The whistle started to blow.

"Get on that train." Harry told his kids. "I'm not going to fly you in a flying car."

"That's for your second year." Ginny added.

Harry turned a glare onto his wife as the kids ran for the train. After they got on board, they waved goodbye. Harry and Ginny waved back.

0000

The twins were in the corridor of the cabins as the train started to move. As soon as it started, Taran noticed his sister's hair becoming back to normal.

"Perchè non state aiutandolo trasportate il bagaglio?" (1) Taran asked.

"Poiché SONO una signora" (2) she quoted her mother in Italian.

Taran rolled his eyes as his sister opened a door.

"Is this car full?" She asked the person in it.

"No. Come on in." Sabrina said.

"Is there room for one more besides me?"

"Of course. There is more than enough room." The girl in the car told her

"Thanks." Tara said. "Dai!"(3) she added to Taran

"Vengo." (4) Taran called back.

"Thank you." Tara said to girl in the car as she walked in. "We're first years."

"So am I." Sabrina said. "I'm Sabrina Weasley."

Tara suddenly recognized the name. She was now reuniting with her cousin.

Just then, Taran came into the car after putting up the luggage.

"Sabrina?" Taran asked recognizing his cousin. She was much older than when they last saw each other, but the Weasley/Granger blood was evident enough

"Taran? Tara?" Sabrina finally recognized them.

The cousins hugged.

"Where have you been?" Sabrina said. "Everybody was worried sick."

"Sorry about that. Mum and Dad had to go to Albania. Roberto, a friend of theirs, looked after us. To keep us safe from any left over Death Eaters, we stayed in Italy. Hence, the Italian we spoke earlier." Taran explained

"That also explains your accents. English with a hint of Italian." Sabrina said like she was explaining the taste of a dish. "Where are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

"After we came back to Britain," Tara explained, "we spent the rest of the summer at Godric Hollow rebuilding it. Mum said that they were going back to the Hogsmeade home after they sent us on the train though."

"Where are the others?" Taran asked. "They should be in seventh year."

"Megan and Colin are Head Boy and Girl." Sabrina explained. "And the others are in another car. I wouldn't be surprised if Ariel and Polaris and Vega and Adam are snogging."

"Are they together?" Tara asked.

"Not publicly. They're still in the denial stage, but I think that by the end of the year, they will be together in public."

"And Megan and Colin?" Tara asked.

"Everyone knows Colin has a crush on Megan. Except Megan. And she has a crush on Colin that everyone knows about, except Colin." Sabrina laughed.

"We heard a rumor that Dumbledore died last week." Taran said quietly.

Sabrina quit laughing. "It's true. McGonagall's the new Headmistress."

"Who's the new deputy head?" Tara asked.

"Uncle James." Sabrina whispered.

"GRANDPA!" Taran and Tara exclaimed.

"Dad's not going to let him live this down." Taran said to himself.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sabrina? Is everything ok in here?" Ariel's voice was heard.

"Everything's fine." Sabrina called back.

Ariel opened the door and saw the trio. When she recognized the other two, she opened

her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Hi." They said.

"T-Taran? T-Tara?" she managed to asked. "Oh my…GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS

WHO SABRINA MADE FRIENDS WITH!"

"Better not be another Malfoy. One's bad enough." Vega said as she entered. When she

saw the twins, she looked at Ariel. "You know what this means?"

"Harry and Ginny have returned." Ariel said nodding

"Dad's not teaching this year." Tara quickly informed.

"Do you know if they'll be at Hogsmeade?" Adam said as he entered and recognized the

twins.

"Yes. They said that they'll be there tomorrow." Taran said.

"Should we tell Megan and Colin?" Polaris asked.

"Tell Megan and Colin what?" Colin asked coming up from behind the gang.

They moved so Colin could see the twins.

"Taran? Tara?" he asked.

"Penso che stiamo andando ottenere quello mólto."(5) Tara said to her brother.

"Of course we have to tell Megan." Colin said to Polaris. "They are her niece and

nephew."

"What about my niece and nephew?" Megan voice came.

"They're in this car with Sabrina." Ariel dropped the bomb.

"What?" Megan said as she appeared in the door

"Hi Aunt Meg." The twins said.

"Taran? Tara?"

"Gli ho detto così" (6) Tara said to Taran.

Megan hugged the twins.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you two again." She cried.

"Aunt Megan. We're Potters. We don't go down easily." Tara told her aunt as she

returned the hug.

"Are your parents alright?" Megan asked.

"They're fine." Taran told her. "They'll be back in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Thank goodness." Megan sighed. "Mum will be happy to hear that."

"How is Grandma?" Tara asked.

"Besides worried sick about you four, she's fine." Megan told her niece. "Your other

grandmother as well."

0000

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid shouted.

"Well, we'll see you three inside." Megan told the three first years.

"Okay. Ciao." Tara said.

She and Taran got into a boat with two other first years and Hagrid.

"Hi. I'm Matt." One of the first years said.

"And I'm Austin." The other said.

"I'm Tara." Tara introduced. "And this is my twin brother Taran."

"They know us Tara." Taran told his sister. "Their parents are good friends with Mum and Dad."

"Taran and Tara Potter?" Hagrid asked when he saw the twins.

"Hi Hagrid." They greeted as everyone around them (who wasn't muggleborn) gapped.

0000

Inside,

"Osservi Taran. Ci è Nonno." (7) Tara whispered to Taran when she saw Professor James

Potter.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." James said to himself. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am

Professor James Potter. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But first, you must

be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony because, while you are

here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the

rest of your house, spend your free time in your house common room, and sleep in your

house dormitories."

"There are four houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and

Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and have all produced outstanding

witches and wizards. Some with evil backgrounds and some with good.

"While you are here, your triumphs will earn you house points. On the other hand, any

rule-breaking will deduct house points. Believe me. I've done that a few times before.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

With that, James went to go open the doors.

The doors swung opened to reveal the Great Hall. Taran and Tara had been in there

before so it was no surprise. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky. At

the end of what seemed to be a very long runway, stood a stool with a tattered hat.

"Ci è il cappello di fascicolazione." (8) Taran whispered to his sister.

I'm not going to bother with the song again

"Abbott, Karen" James read. (Hannah's niece)

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list kept going and going and going.

"I'm so nervous." A redheaded girl standing next to Taran said

"Don't be." Taran told her. "My dad says it's not painful. I'm Taran."

"I'm…." She started to introduce herself

"Conway, Anna." James read.

"That girl. Wish me luck." She said to Taran as she walked up.

Taran decided it would be in his best interest to ignore the looks he was receiving from his sister.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled making Anna the first Gryffindor of the evening.

"Diggory, Matthew." James read.

Matthew went up expecting to be in either Hufflepuff like his father or Ravenclaw like his mother.

After 4 minutes,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Matt seemed a little confused but shrugged it off as he went to go join the applauding Gryffindors. What the hat said, went.

A few minutes later,

"Longbottom, Austin."

Austin went up and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After what seemed like forever (and Tara catching Taran looking over in Anna's direction every so often),

"Peterson, Jacob"

"RAVENCLAW!"

James did a double take when he got to the next two names,

"Potter, Tara?"

There were murmurs in the Great Hall. Hermione was seen looking at McGonagall in

confusion who was equally confused.

Tara walked up to her surprised Grandfather.

"Hi Grandpa." She said cheekily.

He placed the hat on her head,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Taran." James called his grandson.

Taran went up and smiled at James. There were whispers coming from every direction as the recognized the boy who looked almost EXACTLY like his father did. The only differences were that he had no scar and he wasn't as scrawny.

The hat was placed on his head,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Taran smiled and went to go sit next to his sister.

The list continued.

"Weasley, Patrick"

Percy's son went up to the stool. After the hat was placed on his head, it was revealed to the world that Patrick took after his mother as the hat screamed,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Thus making Patrick the first Non-Gryffindor Weasley in a LONG time.

"Weasley, Sabrina."

Sabrina walked over to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After the last person was sorted into Slytherin, McGonagall had a few words to say.

"Everyone!" she said standing up. "Welcome to another school year. Unfortunately, we lost our beloved previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, last week. May we have a moment of silence?"

After about five minutes of silence and soft crying, she started up again.

"The school year will go as planned. The rules haven't changed. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits. No magic is to be used in the corridors,…"

She went on about the rules.

"Now, as tradition, the start-of-term feast will begin."

At her signal, the food popped out. As the students started piling food on their plates,

James walked up to McGonagall.

"What's Uncle James up to?" Ariel said noticing him.

McGonagall looked towards the gang, smiled, and nodded at James. He smiled and

started walking towards them.

"We haven't pulled any pranks yet." Megan said.

"Dieci Galleons sta andando dire "Taran? Tara?"" (9)Tara told her brother

"Quella è una scommessa del pollone."(10) he told her.

"Taran? Tara?" James asked

"Gli ho detto così"(6) Taran told his sister.

"Hi Grandpa." The twins said in English.

"Where have you two been?" he asked as he hugged them.

"With Mum and Dad." Tara told him.

"Not all the time." Taran corrected her. "Dad's friend, Roberto, took care of us when Mum and Dad had to go to Albania."

"Oh yeah." Tara remembered.

"That still doesn't answer the question." James told his grandkids.

"We've been in Italy." Taran told him. "We stayed there to stay close to Albania in case there were more Death Eaters."

"Is your father around?" James asked.

"He and Mum should be back in Hogsmeade tomorrow." Tara told him. "They decided to fix up Godric Hollow."

James raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't think Harry would ever be able to go back there.

"Dad's been thinking about doing that for some time now." Tara continued. "Just in case someone in the family wanted to live at another Potter house. It no longer looks like the scene from a battle. And he disposed of the remains of the blown up statue of Voldemort."

TBC

Italian Guide

1. Why aren't you helping me carry the luggage?

2. Because I'm a lady

3. Come on!

4. I'm coming

5. I bet we're going to get that a lot.

6. I told you so.

7. Look Taran. There's Grandpa.

8. There's the Sorting Hat.

9. Ten Galleons he's going to say "Taran? Tara?"

10. That's a sucker bet

"_Whatcha doing?" Tara asked._

"_Writing." Taran stated the obvious as he continued his letter._

"_What about?" she asked in a singsong voice._

"_That we met up with Aunt Megan, Colin, Vega, Adam, Ariel, Polaris, Sabrina, Matt, and Austin; we were sorted into Gryffindor; and that Dumbledore is definitely dead. Would you also like me to add that you've taken to being nosey?" _

"_What? Nothing about my new best friend?" Tara teased._


	21. The Funeral

**Chapter 20: The Funeral**

The Gryffindor common room had died down since it was a school night. The only ones left were Matt, Austin, Anna, Taran, Tara, and Sabrina. They were sitting around talking about what all was missed. Poor Anna had a LOT of catching up considering the fact that she was muggleborn.

"Those so-called friends of ours owe us." Megan said as she and Colin came in.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

Her question was answered when the other seventh years came running down the stairs. Vega was holding a book.

(A/N: I kind of changed the dialogue from the memory so it would make more sense)

"What do you guys want?" Megan Potter asked as she entered the common room. Ariel Edwards had called her via fireplace.

"We found something under my bed." Vega said.

"What?" Megan asked.

"This." Vega said handing Megan a book.

MARAUDETTE JOURNAL

"Weren't our mothers the Maraudettes?" Megan asked.

"Yes." Vega said. "That's why we called you."

Megan opened the book and read.

_MARAUDETTES:_

_PRESIDENT: VIXY (LILY EVANS)_

_VICE PRESIDENT: BUSHTAIL (SPICA JENKINS)_

_SECRETARY: ADOLPHA (MELISSA OXFORD)_

_TREASURER: EASTER (SARA MONTGOMERY)_

_(IN DEMOCRATIC FORM BECAUSE OF CURIOSITY OF AMERICAN _

_GOVERNMENT. WE DON'T KNOW HOW THEY DO IT BECAUSE IT CAN GET _

_SO COMPLICATED.)_

"We should show this to our mothers this Christmas." Megan suggested.

"Good idea." Tara said. "What year did Grandma graduate?"

"1977." Taran told her without looking up from his defense book.

"Read the last entry." Tara said. "Please."

Megan smiled at her niece and turned to January 2, 1977,

_JANUARY 2, 1977_

_MEETING CALLED BY VIXY_

_OLD MATERIAL_

_VIXY WENT ON A DATE WITH POTTER FOR ONE NIGHT TO SEE IF ARTICLE _

_III MARAUDER CLAUSE SHOULD BE REPEALED. IF IT WENT WELL, THEN _

_ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE WILL BE REPEALED. IF THE DATE WENT _

_HORRIBLY WRONG, THE ARTICLE REMAINS._

_NEW MATERIAL_

_REASON FOR MEETING: REPEALMENT OF ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE._

_THE DATE BETWEEN VIXY AND POTTER WENT BETTER THAN EXPECTED. _

_POTTER HAD ORGANIZED A CANDLELIT PICNIC DINNER ON THE _

_ASTRONOMY TOWER ON NEW YEARS EVE. VIXY FOUND OUT ONCE AND _

_FOR ALL THAT POTTER IS DEFINITELY AN HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR AND _

_THAT HIS YOUNGER SISTER, JENNIFER POTTER HAD BEEN SENT AWAY TO _

_AMERICA TO ESCAPE THE RISE OF VOLDEMORT. AT FIVE TILL THE NEW _

_YEAR, POTTER AND VIXY DECIDED TO COMPROMISE ON NEW YEAR _

_TRADITIONS. POTTER HAD CONJURED TWO GLASSES OF CHAMPAGNE AND _

_THEY PREPARED TO SHOOT OFF FIREWORKS. HOWEVER, INSTEAD OF _

_CHEERING, THEY SHARED THEIR FIRST KISS._

_MEANWHILE, BUSHTAIL, EASTER, ADOLPHA, LUPIN, AND BLACK WERE IN _

_THE KITCHEN CELEBRATING THE NEW YEAR THEIR OWN WAY AS BLACK _

_AND BUSHTAIL SANG "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT". VIXY HAD A _

_GOOD LAUGH WHEN TOLD._

_THE NEXT MORNING, VIXY PUT OFF TELLING ABOUT THIS KISS UNTIL 11 _

_A.M. WHEN SHE TOLD BUSHTAIL, EASTER, AND ADOLPHA ABOUT THE KISS, SHE EXPLAINED WHAT SHE FELT AS A TINY SPARK. TO PROVE HER _

_POINT THAT SHE LIKED IT, SHE THOUGHT OF THE KISS AND PRODUCED A _

_PATRONUS IN THE SHAPE OF A GRYFFINDOR LION IN FRONT OF PEELER _

_AND EARNED GRYFFINDOR 20 POINTS._

_ACCORDING TO LUPIN, POTTER HAD BEEN EXTREMELY WORRIED THAT _

_VIXY DID NOT LIKE THE KISS. THEY ARE NOW SCHEDULED TO GO ON A _

_DATE AFTER HE READS __HOGWARTS: A HISTORY_

_FINAL DECISION_

_ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE STATES "NO MARAUDETTE IS TO DATE _

_ANYONE IN THE MARAUDER GROUP DUE TO THEY HAVE A TENDANCY TO _

_USE THE INTELLECTUAL TALENTS OF THE MARAUDETTES FOR _

_HOMEWORK AND HAVE NO SENSE OF ROMANCE."_

_ARTICLE III MARAUDER CLAUSE IS NOW REPEALED. MARAUDETTES ARE _

_FREE TO DATE MARAUDERS._

"This is most DEFINENTLY a Christmas gift." Vega said with a laugh.

"So THAT'S what happened their first date." Megan laughed. "Personally, I'm glad Article III Marauder Clause was repealed."

"You still could have existed." Vega told her. "If your Dad was a donor and your Mum was having trouble." 

"Vega Black! That is SICK!" Megan said whacking her best friend.

"You've been around Uncle Sirius too long." Taran added.

"You remember Dad?" Vega asked him.

"I remember EVERYONE." Taran said before adding sadly, "Even Dumbledore." 

0000

The next afternoon at lunch,

"Whatcha doing?" Tara asked.

"Writing." Taran stated the obvious as he continued his letter.

"What about?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"That we met up with Aunt Megan, Colin, Vega, Adam, Ariel, Polaris, Sabrina, Matt, and Austin; we were sorted into Gryffindor; and that Dumbledore is definitely dead. Would you also like me to add that you've taken to being nosey?" 

"What? Nothing about my new best friend?" Tara teased.

"Tara made a new friend." Taran said out loud as he wrote the sentences. "Her name is Anna Conway and she's in Gryffindor with us." 

"And Taran couldn't keep his eyes off her." She added while dictating.

"Tara!" Taran exclaimed.

"Fine." Tara said. "At least say she's a redhead like me and Sabrina." 

"Then YOU write to Mum and Dad." Taran said

"Well," Matt said as the new gang joined the twins. "The funeral date is set." 

0000

The day of the funeral came. Taran and his friends dressed in black dress robes. Taran looked at himself in the mirror and sighed sadly. Matt noticed this and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"We'll all miss him." Matt said.

"Matt." Taran said watching his friend's reflection in the mirror. "Would you do me a favor?" 

"Sure." Matt said.

"If anything should ever happen to me, and I leave Tara for some reason or another, would you make sure that nothing happens to her and that she continues on with her life?"

"How old are you again?" Matt asked.

"Matt. Please." Taran said turning to face his friend. "Just…with the funeral…I can't stop this feeling. You were my first non-related friend my age. Please promise me."

"I promise." Matt said.

Taran gave a weak smile.

"C'mon. We're going to be late." Taran said as he grabbed a book from under his pillow to read after the funeral.

0000

The Potter twins and Co. made their way to the funeral. Tara noticed her parents, godparents, uncles, grandparents, and their friends sitting near the front. A LOT of other people were there. Some she knew, others she didn't. She did notice a few of those people go up to her father and shake his hand. 

Meanwhile, Taran was noticing all the non-human visitors that had decided to attend the funeral. The ghosts were there, Peeves looked as if he was CRYING, the centaurs seemed to be blocking the entrance to the forest as the mermaids sang as close to the surface they could get without surfacing. However, the Giant Squid did surface.

Hagrid started walking up the aisle carrying something as he cried softly. He was carrying Dumbledore's body. He placed the body on the table and blew his nose loudly as he left. Taran was blinking rapidly as he tried to keep from crying.

A tiny man in black robes got up and stood in front of Dumbledore's lifeless body. 

"We are gathered today to pay our last respects to a great wizard Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledorewas a great man." The man said. "Living a life of 166 years, he strove to use the time to the best of his abilities. He helped Nicholas Flamel�creating the Sorcerer's Stone, found the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, defeated Grindelwald, and was a beloved teacher and headmaster. He never allowed the jealousy of others to get the better of him. He graciously received the Order of Merlin First Class and was the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I'm certain we will all miss his offerings of those muggle confections he loved so much called 'Lemon Drops' as well as that twinkle in his eyes that were never extinguished until they closed for the last time. I have two volunteer speakers today. First is Harry Potter." 

"Thank you." Harry said stepping up trying to avoid the tears and gazing at the body.

"I've known Professor Albus Dumbledore since before I could remember. He was the one who placed me at the Dursleys for my own safety and so that I could have a childhood without the hassle of being famous. Just one of his ways to prove he was human. Anyways, ten years later, when I came to Hogwarts, all I knew of him was through Hagrid and my very first chocolate frog card. I finally met him in person a few days after Christmas when he caught me looking in the Mirror of Erised. After that, we became closer. He was the one who gave me my Dad's old cloak. Dumbledore also saved my life on numerous occasions. Of course, he always let me put my life in danger to begin with, but let's face it, I needed to know how to face danger. Dumbledore had always been there for me. Even after I graduated. He helped me find a way to discover if teaching was the way I wanted to go. Once I decided that it was, he offered me a job the very day I came back via my parents. He was also the only person I told where I would be the last six years. I'll admit he confused me a bit. When I first met him in person after looking in the Mirror of Erised, I asked him what he saw when he looked in it because it showed the heart's desire. For some reason, he saw himself with a pair of woolen socks. I will definitely miss Professor Albus Dumbledore. Now, to state his story, Sirius Black."

There was a soft applause as Harry left trying to blink back the tears and Sirius marched straight up.

"Hi." Sirius said. "I'm sure you all know me. Sirius Orion Black. Ex-Convict, first escapee of Azkaban and a damn good looking wizard. Enough about me. We're here to talk about Dumbledore. I first met Dumbledore on my first day at Hogwarts. As everyone here knows, Blacks are notorious for being Slytherin and I was sorted into Gryffindor. Naturally, as a sweet, innocent, eleven year old…wipe that smirk off your face Moony, I had my concerns. I made my way up to the Headmaster's office. I ran into him when he was going down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. Somehow, he sensed my troubles and invited me. Yes guys. I was told by the headmaster where the kitchens were. Don't rub it in. Anyways, we talked for about two hours. The next morning, my dear mother found out what house I was in and sent a howler. I'm sure everyone who was in school with us remembers it. I ignored it after remembering that Dumbledore told me 'the hat had a reason for placing you in Gryffindor.' Because I took that advice, one of my fellow Gryffindors walked up to me and welcomed me into Gryffindor. That same Gryffindor became my best friend, best man, and godfather of my child and I his. And I never would have met him if I didn't take Albus' advice. The years went by. I gathered a group of great friends, not knowing that one was going to betray me. We pulled pranks on everyone. Of everyone in the school, I don't think anyone enjoyed our antics more than Professor Dumbledore. Like Harry said, Dumbledore was only human. He proved that to me when he didn't believe me that I did not betray the Potters. I'll admit I didn't agree on a lot of stuff Dumbledore said, but…he always did what was best for the wizarding community and the witches and wizards in it. Hell, he could have been Minister of Magic, but instead, he chose to run the greatest school ever. I will definitely miss that old man." 

Suddenly, 

White flames erupting around Dumbledore's body. Some people screamed as others gasps. The flames rose higher and higher. A phoenix flew out of the fire into the sky. Then, the fire disappeared leaving a marble tomb white in color that encased the body and the table. Arrows flew through the air and fell short of the crowd of people. Megan turned and saw that the centaurs were paying tribute their own way and the mermaid and mermen swam from view.

"That was weird." Polaris said after the funeral ended.

0000

Harry and Ginny walked up to the castle from the funeral.

They passed the lake where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were resting the day they met 

John and saw a Taran reading a book he had borrowed from the library.

"Taran?" Harry asked.

Taran looked up to see his parents.

"Why aren't you in class?" Ginny asked.

"Canceled due to the funeral." Taran told his mother.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked his son.

Taran sighed.

"I…I know this sounds weird, but…I remember Professor Dumbledore. Tara barely 

remembers him, but…I can still see him clearly. The way how he used to give us treats, 

especially lemon drops, how he let us pet Fawkes, that twinkle in his eyes…"

Taran broke down. Harry placed his arm around his son.

"…and now we'll never see him again." Taran finished as he sobbed.

"I know." Harry said comforting Taran. "I miss him too. He was like the grandfather I never had."

"Can't you bring him back?" Taran asked his father. "The same way Uncle Sirius brought Grandma and Grandpa and you brought Mr. Diggory and Aunt Sara back?"

Harry shook his head.

"I've already tried with my grandparents. Apparently, there's either an age limit or it has to do with how they died. If it's the age thing, Dumbledore passed it long ago. If it's the way the person died, Dumbledore died a peaceful death. At least he wasn't murdered."

Taran tried to dry his eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay." Ginny said. "The world was without Dumbledore 

before."

Taran closed the book revealing the title: Hogwarts, A History.

Harry and Ginny gave their son a look.

"What?" Taran asked. "I wanted to know what this book had to say about Dumbledore."

Harry smiled.

"Harry!" a voice called. "Ginny!"

"Susan Bones!" they called back to the Minister.

"I heard that you had returned, but I didn't believe it until today." Susan said coming up to them. "I haven't seen you two since graduation."

"I know." Harry said. "Even at school we barley saw each other."

"Well, that's probably because Gryffindors and Slytherins were always paired up as well as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Susan said.

Then, she noticed Taran.

"There is no way this is the Taran Potter I have heard so much about at the Ministry."

"Yes." Ginny said. "Taran, this is Minister Bones. Your father was in the same class as her."

"Hello." Taran said to her.

"Where's your sister?" Susan asked the younger boy.

"Probably with Sabrina." Taran answered.

"Haven't you made any friends?" she asked him.

"Kind of." He said. "Matthew Diggory is in Gryffindor with me" 

"I haven't seen the Diggorys in a while." Harry realized.

"Well, I think it's time you did." A familiar voice said behind him

Everyone turned and saw Cedric and Cho standing behind the gang.

"Hello Cedric." Harry said shaking the other man's hand.

"Hello Cho." Ginny greeted while doing the same for Cho.

"So?" Cho asked "Where have you guys been? Matt wrote to us and said you two were back."

"Italy." The Potters chorused.

Harry then turned to the marble tomb.

"I just wish I got to say "Goodbye." 

"Dad!" a voice called.

Everyone turned and saw the rest of Taran's group of friends being led by Tara.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Austin and Matt chorused.

"Hi Uncle Harry. Hi Aunt Ginny." Sabrina said.

"Mum. Dad." Tara said looking at Anna. "I'd like to introduce Anna Conway. Anna, these are my parents, Matt's parents, and the Minister of Magic, Susan Bones."

"Nice to meet you." Anna said.

"Conway?" Harry asked. "Are you related to a Peter Conway? Originally from England but moved to America."

"Yes Sir." Anna said. "He's my Dad. My Mom recently transferred to England because of her job. Dad's tying up loose ends in America before he come back. Mom hasn't told him I'm a witch yet. Why do you ask?" 

"He was my only friend from when I lived with the Dursleys." Harry said. "And your grandmother was my Mum's best friend before Hogwarts. I guess I should have excepted this to happen."

"Hey Harry." Ron said as he joined the group while he was followed by the Potters, Blacks, Newtons, Lupins, and the Weasley Clan. "Whoa."

Ron had stopped short when he saw his nephew for the first time in six years.

"Bloody Hell, Mate." Ron said to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you time traveled?"

He was answered by a "Prat" and a whack on the head from his sister.

"Cute, Uncle Ron." Taran said sarcastically

"Fine. Then would someone explain to me why is there a Hogwarts, a History in my nephew's hands?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to see what it had to say." Taran explained shifting a little uncomfortably as Lily and Molly both hugged Tara. He knew he was next for the hugs.

"Okay. Pick on Taran time is over." Harry said. "Now, if I remember correctly, Dumbledore would want us to continue on with our lives. Correct?"

Everyone around him nodded sadly as Lily and Molly hugged Taran.

"Well then, that's JUST what we'll do. Ginny added.

"But one more important, vital matter beforehand" Harry said seriously. "Ron." 

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"How has Quidditch been going?" Harry asked lightening the mood.

TBC

"_Well," Colin answered his mother. "It only seemed right that we have nicknames."_

"_Colin Lupin." She warned._

_The kids stood in an uncomfortable silence._

"_You didn't." Harry gasped. "PLEASE tell me you didn't." _

"_Depends." Vega said with a smirk much like her father's. "What didn't we do?"_


	22. The Journal

**Chapter 21: The Journal **

A few months later,

"So?" Anna asked her friends. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Well, we usually spend Christmas morning as a family and then we meet us with the others that night for a party." Taran said. 

"Where will it take place this year?" Austin asked Megan.

"My place." Megan said.

0000

At Potter Manor during Christmas,

Harry, Ginny, Taran, and Tara floo to Potter Manor only to find everyone still asleep.

"Can we go wake up Grandpa?" Tara asked.

"Go for it. There are underage wards" Harry said.

"I'll stay here." Taran said.

"You're not going to help?" she whined.

"Tara." Taran said. "I prefer to use my magic for more useful tasks."

"Go on Taran." Ginny said. "Your father will take the heat." 

"Gee. Thanks." Harry said sarcastically to his wife.

0000

The four Potters snuck up to the Master bedroom.

Quietly, Harry placed a shielding charm around Lily. Harry had seen her wrath before and he was NOT in a hurry to see it again. Meanwhile, Ginny conjured up a bucket of ice cold water.

"Okay kids." Harry said stepping back.

"Wingardium LevioSA." Tara said pointing her wand at the bucket. There was no wand movement.

Nothing happened.

"Tara?" Ginny asked. "Were you sleeping in class that day?"

"Actually," Tara admitted. "I was in the Hospital Wing that day with a bad cold." 

Taran walked up to his sister as he pulled out is wand.

"You had the words right, just enunciated the wrong part of Leviosa. Try it while enunciating the O and swish and flick." 

He moved the wand as if to demonstrate.

"Wingardium LeviOsa." She said following the instructions.

The bucket started to float.

"Keep concentrating." Harry whispered as he saw the excited look on her face.

"Next time you get sick," Taran told his twin. "Come to me or Sab for the lesson instead of someone else." 

"Okay Taran." Harry whispered just when the bucket was in position. "Tilt it."

Taran took is wand and concentrated on moving the bucket while Tara held it. The ice water poured out.

"AGGGGHHHH!" James yelled. "That is BLOODY COLD!" 

The younger two generations of Potters laughed as Lily woke up to find a shielding spell separating her from her soaking wet husband. She turned to her son and his family and instantly realized what had happened. She joined in the laughter as Megan came in wondering what the noise was about.

"Congratulations kids." Harry said when he calmed down. "You just pulled your first prank. And on a Marauder at that."

"One of the 'unprankable' ones too." Megan added. "I must say I am impressed. It's going to be interesting to see what they do on their own." 

"Can we go open presents now?" Tara asked her grandmother.

"Of course." Lily said climbing out of bed wearing her flannel pajamas.

The family went downstairs after James grabbed a robe. Megan, Taran, and Tara were attacking the gifts. Lily groaned when Taran and Tara both opened their gifts from the Weasley Twins. The Potter twins had received Beginner Prankster kits with a note.

_Dear Potter Twins (Tara and Taran),_

_As you know, your Aunt Megan, whom had filled the role of Top Prankster of Hogwarts, is about to graduate along with her pranking friends after filling in the footsteps of her brother's charming in-laws who were following in the footsteps of her father. As the grandchildren of the Great Prongs and the niece and nephew of the Weasley twins, it is your duty to continue the tradition. Pranking is more than a form of getting in trouble. It is an art. An art that can ease tension in the dire of circumstances. Of course, there is a time and a place. For instance, don't prank in the midst of a wedding or funeral (unless the person it's for requests it. Notice the food tasted sour at the reception for Dumbledore's funeral?). Use the tools wisely, and watch out. Your Transfiguration teacher used to prank as well. Also, McGonagall won't be as lenient as Dumbledore was with us, the Marauders, and your aunt and her friends. Good Luck._

_The Weasley Twins (Uncles Gred and Feorge)_

"Memo to self." James said to himself. "Stay on my toes." 

"OH MY GOD!" Megan swore as she opened a small box from a friend

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

Still in shock, Megan reached into the box and gently pulled out a necklace. Once it was completely out, she dropped the box on the floor and covered her mouth.

The necklace was absolutely stunning. It had a gold chain and the pendant was shaped as a lion. The pendant was outlined in gold and filled with opal. The eye of the lion was a small ruby.

"It's beautiful." Lily gasped.

"Who's it from?" James asked in shock. That necklace had to be really expensive.

Megan didn't answer. She was still in shock. Adam and Polaris had both gotten her two bloody GIFT CERTIFICATES to Zonkos. (They had to save for their own gives to Vega and Ariel). 

When his aunt didn't answer, Taran reached over and grabbed the box to find the tag.

"It's from Colin." He told his family.

0000

That evening,

"Hi Meg." Vega said as she entered Potter Manor with Sirius and Spica.

"Hi Veg. How was your Christmas?" Megan asked her best friend.

"Great. I can't wait to show you what Adam gave me."

"What did Adam give you?" Ariel asked as she entered with her family

"A book." Vega said. "Of pranks."

"We know." Polaris and Colin said as they entered with Rigel and the Newtons and 

Lupins.

"Here's the book." Vega said as she held out the jewel encrusted book.

The others starred at it for about 3 minutes. Then Colin and Polaris turned to a blushing 

Adam.

"You forgot THAT detail." Polaris said.

"So I spent some extra money to get some gems and decorated the cover myself. No big." 

Adam said.

Ariel then looked at her watch which got everyone gapping.

Adam turned to Polaris. "Speaking of forgetting details."

"Gold band with diamonds?" Colin said as the girls admired Polaris' gift to Vega.

"It's also waterproof, fireproof, magicproof, and any other type of proof you can think 

of." Ariel said.

"I did tell you that which is more than I can say for Colin."

"Hey kids." James said coming over to the teens with Lily.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mum." Megan said.

"Hi Uncle James. Aunt Lily." The others said.

"Colin. Where did you get the money for Megan's gift?" Lily asked.

"Part time job." Colin explained with a small blush "I've been saving for a while now."

"What did Colin get you?" Vega asked.

Megan pointed to her necklace that she was wearing. The girls gasped and the boys gave Colin a look. Colin blushed.

"Do you still have yours?" James asked Lily.

She pulled her necklace out and showed the kids.

The kids gasped at emerald pendant that was surrounded by diamonds and rubies held by 

a gold chain.

"Potter girls are expensive once their boyfriends get a hold of them." Hermione joked.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "All the jewelry I wore at my wedding were all gifts from Harry. 

The diamond necklace, the diamond earrings, and the diamond bracelet."

"Dang Harry!" Megan called "Gave Ginny enough diamonds?"

The boys stood aside and talked as the girls compared jewels.

"Matt." Taran said.

"Yeah." Matt told his friend.

"Do you understand why some boys would waste money on stuff like that?"

"Nope." 

"Oh good." Taran said "I thought I was alone there for a while." 

"You boys will NEVER understand." Tara said as she watched her father talk to Megan.

Taran was looking around at all the adults standing around talking. Suddenly, he spotted an unopened gift. Looking around, he ran over to the gift to see the To/From tag.

_To: Adolpha, Bushtail, Easter, and Vixy_

_From: Julia, Akela, Eucalyptus, Odette, Rick, Mask, Sabrina, Taran, Tara, Matt, Austin, and Anna_

Taran examined the package for a little bit wondering why his name was on the "From" list. Then it hit him.

His grandmother hadn't been given the journal Vega found yet. So, Julia, Akela, Eucalyptus, Odette, Rick, and Mask were his aunt and her friends. The question was: who was who?

Only one way to find out.

"Grandma?" Taran called.

Lily looked over and saw Taran hold up the package that was in the shape of a book.

"What is it Taran?" she asked.

"This is for an Adolpha, Bushtail, Easter, and Vixy." Taran said getting up and looking at the To/From card again. "It's from Matt, Austin, Anna, Sabrina, Tara, myself, and six others whose names I don't recognize. The thing is, I don't know what this is."

He noticed his aunt and her friends looking excited.

"Let's see." Lily said taking the package. "It's from a Julia, Akela, Eucalyptus, Odette, Rick, and Mask as well. But…I don't know anyone by these names." 

"But…How did they get our nicknames?" Sara asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Spica said. "Open it Vix." 

Lily opened the package and found a rather old book that was upside down in her hands. However, because of the way it was positioned, it looked right side up. Curious, she opened the book and laughed at the embarrassing fact she had it upside-down. She turned the book over and read…

"January 2, 1977. Meeting called by Vixy. Old Material: Vixy went on a date with Potter for one night to see if Article III Marauder Clause should be re…pealed." She read out loud before recognizing the writing. She flipped to the real front cover of the book and gasped.

"Guys." She whispered. "Remember this?"

She held up the book to her best friends. All three of them gasped as the read the gold letters on the front that spelled out…

MARAUDETTE JOURNAL

"No bloody way in hell." Spica swore as she ran up and grabbed the book and flipped through this. "It is! The opening, the Constitution, Sara's plans for the future which I might add she has done ever last one of them, recordings of our meetings..."

"It even still has the preservation charm we placed on it." Melissa added.

"I always wondered what happened to it." Sara said.

"Last I saw was after that meeting when we repealed Article III of the Marauder Clause." Spica said.

"What WAS this Article III of the Marauder Clause?" James asked.

It had been so long ago, the women had to look it up. They laughed when they read it.

"We made it after I ended the relationship with HIM." Sara said before reading "' No Maraudette is to date anyone in the Marauder Group due to they have a tendency to use the intellectual talents of the Maraudettes for homework and have no sense of romance.'" 

The men all had look of horrors on their faces.

"Of course," Lily added. "After James proved Sara wrong and that she just dated the wrong Marauder, we repealed it."

"No wonder you wanted to keep our relationship a secret." Remus said to his wife.

"But there's something that's bugging me." Lily said. "The last I saw of this book, Spica stuck it back under her bed. When we asked for it after graduation to have a meeting after James proposed, she said that she left it at Hogwarts." 

"Wait one minute." Melissa said. She looked at the To/From card and counted the names on the "From" line. Then she starred into space and counted in her head. When she finished, she turned a glare to the seventh year kids who were now in one large group.

"Okay." She asked. "Why in the world are you six called 'Julia, Akela, Eucalyptus, Odette, Rick, and Mask'?" 

"Well," Colin answered his mother. "It only seemed right that we have nicknames."

"Colin Lupin." She warned.

The kids stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"You didn't." Harry gasped. "PLEASE tell me you didn't." 

"Depends." Vega said with a smirk much like her father's. "What didn't we do?"

COLIN LUPIN/VEGA BLACK/MEGAN POTTER!" Remus, Sirius, and James exclaimed as they all recognized the answer.

"Why didn't you let US teach you?" Sirius added.

"We wanted to do something ourselves." Vega answered. "If you guys could do it with no help, why not us?" 

"I must have missed something." Ron said.

"How long?" Harry asked his sister. 

"Fifth year." Megan answered. "Started in third." 

"Nat." Harry said. "Remember what WE did our fifth year?" 

Ron had to think hard before realization dawned.

"No bloody way." He said looking at the seventh years. "REALLY?"

"Add six more to the list." Hermione said sarcastically. 

"Why do I have the feeling our children are animagi?" Lily asked Jennifer.

"Ani…" Jennifer gasped and looked at her guilty looking daughter. "ARIEL!" 

"POLARIS!" Rigel added. "That is EXTREMELY dangerous." 

"Okay!" Molly said coming in. "Everyone who is an animagus, raise your hand. And I want the TRUTH!"

James, Sirius, John, Remus, Lily, Spica, Sara, Melissa, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Megan, Colin, Ariel, Vega, Polaris, and Adam raised their hands.

"Remus?" Sirius asked when he saw the ex-werewolf's hand raised.

"Don't argue with a frustrated redhead." Remus told him one of his philosophies. "I learned that from stories from Melissa and dealing with Lily." 

"What animal?" James asked his friend.

"What do YOU think?" Remus asked sarcastically. "Considering it was a side-effect of the cure."

"That makes sense now." Colin said.

"Why?" Melissa asked her son.

"Well, ever since we discovered our animals," Colin explained. "I always wondered why those who have both parents as animagi came out different than either parent when my form is the same as yours. I supposed it has something to do with genetics." 

"You're a wolf?" the Lupins asked.

"That's it." Cho said stepping up. "I want each animagus to show his or her form." 

"Is there enough room?" Megan asked.

"Those not, step back." She instructed.

POP

The humans looked around at the variety of animals. There were three wolves, two beavers, a cat, a dog, a stag, a fox, a squirrel, a rabbit, an owl, a bat, an otter, a robin, a raccoon, a swan, a koala, a mongoose, and a lioness.

POP

"I sense some fun in the forest." Sirius said after they all transformed back.

"You DO realize you just said that in front of two teachers." Remus said. "Three if you include Harry." 

"Ah. They won't tell." Sirius said. "C'mon Moony. For old time's sake?" 

"That was the reason I never told you." Remus said. "I said to myself I never wanted to be in any wolf form during the full moon ever again." 

"Fine." Sirius said. "We'll do it during the NEW Moon." 

TBC

"_A…another cloak? I know I'm growing, but this is the fifth one today." Taran asked taking out the cloak. "I must admit, I do like the silver material."_

"_Better than what I got." Tara said not thinking as she pulled out her present. "An old piece of parchment?"_


	23. A New Generation of Pranksters

**Chapter 22: A New Generation of Pranksters**

Four months later,

The rest of the school year was pretty calm except for the fact the Mini-Marauders were on a rampage with the pranking. Luckily, Taran suspected something so he kept an eye open for anything more out of the ordinary than usual.

Taran, Tara, and the rest of their group were walking to Transfiguration when Taran spotted a water balloon come crashing down on a 1st year Hufflepuff. He figured his aunt and her friends had something to do with it.

"AGH!" Sabrina cried out as a water balloon hit her.

"WHA…!" Matt and Austin both screamed as two more hit them.

Taran looked up and noticed the ceiling looked out of proportion. It was an invisible box. Suddenly, the bottom of the box opened and a balloon fell onto Tara.

"AUNT MEG!" Tara screamed as she became soaked.

Taran then notice the box hovering over Anna.

"LOOK OUT!" Taran yelled pulling Anna out of the way as the water balloon dropped out and his the floor where she was standing.

"Finite Incantatum!" Taran yelled pointing his wand at the box.

Suddenly, the box appeared and dropped to the floor.

SPLASH

Every balloon popped.

"Thanks." Anna said to Taran.

"We better get to class." Taran said ignoring the half amused looks/half glares he was receiving from his friends. The glares for the fact he didn't bother to spare them the humiliation. The amused looks because Taran had pulled the redheaded Anna out of the way.

0000

The rest of the year went smoothly. Megan and her friends realized that pranking Taran would be a challenge, but they kept aiming their pranks at Draco Malfoy's cousin.

That summer, Anna invited her friends over to her place so they could meet her parents. After Harry and Hermione were reunited with Peter, they were called for a staff meeting.

In the Headmistress' office, McGonagall made an announcement to the staff.

"It has come to my attention, that Harry Potter will be rejoining our staff." McGonagall said.

Hermione gave a small grin in Harry's direction

"I know this is not tradition," McGonagall continued. "However, I believe it would be best if any Potters are called by their first name considering the fact we now have THREE Mr. Potters running around Hogwarts. Hopefully, Taran Potter takes more after his father than grandfather." 

"I wouldn't be too sure, Minerva." Flitwick said with a small grin. "I overheard young Taran talking to Peeves just moments before the Mini-Marauders were found locked in Myrtle's bathroom. Apparently, Taran was getting back at his aunt for pranking his friends" 

"What have you been teaching my son?" Harry asked his father.

"For the record, he came up to me and asked who was the most annoying ghost." James defended himself. "Then he added 'besides Peeves'. He left after I mentioned Myrtle." 

0000

August 5th,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The Mini-Marauders exclaimed after they flooed to Proteus Place.

"Hi guys!" Tara greeted 

"You STILL have no clue how we got locked in Myrtle's bathroom last May?" Ariel asked the twins suspiciously.

"No clue." Taran and Tara chorused. Taran sounded almost TOO innocent.

"Now, to business." Tara said. "Presents." 

"Presents!" Megan asked in horror while slapping her forehead. "I KNEW I forgot something!"

"Fine." Tara said with a huff. "See if we get YOU anything." 

"She's kidding, Tara." Taran told his twin.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Tara said embarrassed while Colin pulled out two boxes.

Tara ripped the wrapping paper off the box while Taran was a little more gentle. Tara found another box while Taran found a silver cloak.

"A…another cloak? I know I'm growing, but this is the fifth one today." Taran asked taking out the cloak. "I must admit, I do like the silver material."

"Better than what I got." Tara said not thinking as she pulled out her present. "An old piece of parchment?"

"Did I hear right?" Fred asked as he and his brother came in from the kitchen after visiting with Harry and Ron.

"'An old piece of parchment'?" George quoted. "My dear niece, this is NOT an 'old piece of parchment.'"

"Don't worry about it." Megan said to her niece as the rest of the Golden Group entered. "I thought the same thing when your Dad gave it to me." 

"If it's not an old piece of parchment, then what it?" Tara challenged. "A chocolate frog?"

The Mini-Marauders and the Golden Group pulled out their wands and pointed to the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They chorused.

After the map made its appearance, Tara gapped.

"This…this is…" Tara stated as she starred. "Dad?" 

"Might as well continue the legacy." Harry said.

"Taran!" Tara yelled excitedly as she turned to where her brother had been. Her grin faded and she looked for her twin. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Taran said.

"I see you decided to try on the cloak." Harry said where the voice was coming from. 

"More like what we DON'T see." Ron added.

"You mean…" Taran asked taking off the hood of the cloak and looking down at where his body was suppose to be. "Thank you everyone!" 

"Yeah! Thanks!" Tara said.

TBC

"_Thanks for inviting me to spend the night." Anna said to Tara._

"_It's a bloody slumber party." Tara said in her bed. _

"_The only thing I don't get is why we're spending the night at Hogwarts." Sabrina added _

"_Because Taran is also having a slumber party." Tara told her. "And because we are all now, or almost, teenagers, our hormones are going to go crazy and we can't allow the boys to sneak into our room. And because of the way our house is built, Taran's room is down the hall and I don't want him and his friends pranking us."_

"_Yeah." Sabrina said. "Did you see what he did with Baddock after he insulted us?" _


	24. Awakening Powers

**Chapter 23: Awakening Powers**

The twins' second year went by without a hitch. Harry went back to teaching. Tara quickly took over her aunt's roll of prankster of the year while getting owls from Sirius, Megan, and her two prankster uncles. Sabrina, Austin and Matt quickly sided with her while Taran was a bit more reserved and Anna was not as reserved as Taran, but not as outgoing as Tara. However, when Taran did prank, well, let's just say that the last Slytherin that insulted the gang of Gryffindors looked as if his body was painted HOT pink, neon blue hair and wearing a crown of daisies that seemed to have been glued to his head and spoke as if someone kicked him between the legs.

0000

August 4, 2016 in the 3rd year girl's dorm,

"Thanks for inviting me to spend the night." Anna said to Tara.

"It's a bloody slumber party." Tara said in her bed.

"The only thing I don't get is why we're spending the night at Hogwarts." Sabrina added

"Because Taran is also having a slumber party." Tara told her. "And because we are all now, or almost, teenagers, our hormones are going to go crazy and we can't allow the boys to sneak into our room. And because of the way our house is built, Taran's room is down the hall and I don't want him and his friends pranking us."

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "Did you see what he did with Baddock after he insulted us?"

"And Taran STILL denies he did it!" Tara said "Tell you two the truth, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of my brother's pranks."

"Hey Tara!" Sabrina said. "Why don't you pass out some of that stuff Uncles Fred and George sent us?"

"Good idea." Tara said pulling out a six-pack of butterbeer. "We need to get Anna hooked on this stuff before Hogsmeade weekends start."

"Only thing is," Sabrina said a little nervously. "This is Fred and George's version which they cooked up with Mr. Abe."

"Who's Mr. Abe?" Anna asked.

"Aberforth Dumbledore." Tara answered solemnly. "Professor Dumbledore's brother."

"Tara. Hand me a butterbeer." Sabrina said after a moment of silence.

Taran passed out the butterbeer.

"Now," Sabrina told her best friends (one being her cousin) "Just to warn you, this stuff has more alcohol in it than the regular kind, if I know Mr. Dumbledore and my uncles."

"What you mean is, what happens in this dorm tonight, STAYS in the dorm." Anna translated.

"Cheers." Tara said as they clank their bottles and drank the liquid.

"WHOA!" Sabrina yelled not use to the amount of alcohol. "This stuff needs to replace what they have at the Three Broomsticks."

"My uncles are bloody geniuses."

"Ditto." Anna said before taking another swig.

"And there's more where THAT came from." Tara added pulling out another six pack

0000

An hour later, (9 p.m.)

Three very giggly girls were now sitting on the floor playing Truth or Dare.

"Truth." Tara said.

"Who is the cutest boy at Hogwarts?" Sabrina asked her cousin.

"Matt, DUH!" Tara answered.

"That's a downright lie!" Anna said defensively. "Taran's the cutest!"

"Oh My God!" Tara exclaimed. "You're crushing on my twin!"

"So?" Anna asked.

"We're going to be SISTHERS!" Tara cheered and hugged Anna

"Anna Potter." Sabrina said. "That does have a nice ring"

0000

At 11:30,

Anna woke up with a splitting headache. The last thing she remembered was accidentally confessing her crush on Taran. She looked around and saw Sabrina laying on one of the beds face down with her left arm and leg dangling over the side. Tara was laying face up, but her head was dangling over the foot of the bed.

Deciding to walk off the headache, Anna stumbled out of the bed and walked to the front door to get some fresh air.

0000

About twenty minutes later,

Anna was now outside walking along the lake. The full moon and the stars were reflected from the water. The mermaids were swimming a little closer to the surface than usual, but being born in the muggle world, Anna didn't notice anything odd.

She stopped walking when she saw Dumbledore's tomb. A lone figure was standing next to it with one hand on the lid of the marble box.

"Taran?" Anna asked softly when she made her way over to the teen.

Taran whirled around and winced at the sudden movement.

"Headache too?" Anna asked him.

"Yes." Taran said. "I don't get it. I've been having headaches all year!"

"Please don't shot." Anna said wincing. "You sister managed to get a hold of….something."

"Uncles Fred and George's recipe which they combined with Aberforth's butterbeer?" Taran asked.

"Please don't tell." Anna said.

"Don't worry." Taran said. "They sent us boys some too. Matt and Austin are drunk. I managed half of one before my head couldn't take it."

"Lucky." Anna said. "I had four."

"I left those two sliding on the stairs as they kept trying to get to the girls' dorm. They were having so much fun." Taran added

Anna walked up to the tomb.

"Sabrina was telling us how Professor Dumbledore loved to watch pranks." Anna said running her hand against the smooth surface of the lid.

"He did." Taran confirmed. "Grandpa once said that Dumbledore gave him 20 points for a prank."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Grandpa turned a chicken into a goblet before placing it where his rival in school sat. Well, by that time, Snape knew better after seeing Grandpa walked away. So, he used 'Finite Incantatum on his plate and goblet. Well, I won't insult your intelligence by telling you what happened."

"I bet the whole school was laughing." Anna giggled.

"Those who weren't attacked by the angry chicken." Taran said. "Grandpa had transfigured his looks to look like Uncle Sirius' brother, Regulus, so that the chicken would attack Regulus for the charm."

Anna giggled a little harder.

"I only prank when I feel like fighting." Taran admitted.

Suddenly, a little red and gold light flew from the forest and landed on the tomb.

"Rosepetal?" Taran asked kneeling by the tomb to get eyelevel with the fairy.

The fairy made some noise that sounded like a bell.

'_Happy Birthday Taran. How are you doing?'_

"I'm fine." Taran told the fairy. "And it won't be my birthday for another five minutes."

"You understand fairy?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Please don't tell." Taran said almost begging. "Rosepetal, this is Anna Conway. Anna, Rosepetal."

"Hello." Anna greeted kneeling next to Taran as she addressed the fairy.

The three inch tall, redheaded fairy wearing two rose petals as a dress looked Anna over, then turned to Taran, looked him over, and then looked Anna over once more. She then turned to Taran and said something in her own language causing Taran to blush.

'_What is it with you Potters and redheads?'_

"What did she say?" Anna asked

"What is it with Potters and redheads?" Taran informed her.

Anna giggled and turned to the fairy.

"I was wondering the exact same thing." Anna informed the fairy.

Rosepetal then turned back to Taran

'_Have you kissed her yet?'_

Taran went as red as Rosepetal's dress.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Taran said still blushing.

Anna then turned to the fairy.

"You know, I may need to learn the fairy lingo." Anna said. "That way I'll understand you without my translator refusing to translate."

Rosepetal then pointed at Taran and then cowered as if she was shy.

"You're telling me 'He's shy'?" Anna deciphered.

Rosepetal seemed to cheer.

'_Finally! ANOTHER intelligent human'_

"Well, you should be flattered." Taran told Anna.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"We seem to be the only two intelligent humans in the world in Rosepetal's eyes." Taran informed his sister's best friend.

"Thank you." Tara said.

Suddenly, Taran's watch turned from 11:59 to 12:00.

"AGH!" Taran said clutching his head.

"Taran?!" Anna asked frightened as she tried to support Taran by grabbing his shoulders.

Suddenly, a white light surrounded Taran and Anna

"Let…go…" Taran panted.

Anna did and he tried to support himself on the tomb.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

'_The Heir of Hogwarts is developing his powers.' _

Anna quickly turned to the fairy.

"I can understand you now?" Anna asked.

'_You received some of the same powers when you touched him.' _

"Anna….get….Dad." Taran told her.

"But…" Anna started to argue not wanting to leave her crush alone.

'_I'll stay with him until help comes.'_

Anna looked between the fairy and Taran. Her face became one of determination as she nodded before running back up to the school.

0000

Harry was sound asleep. There was no way his now teenage children will try anything. Not with the password being 'Salazar's a git' in parseltongue.

BANG BANG BANG

"COME ON YOU STUPID PAINTING!" Anna's voice came. "OPEN UP!"

Harry grabbed his glasses and put on his nightrobe before opening the door to reveal a frantic Anna Conway.

"Anna?" Harry asked sleepily. "Wha…"

"Taran!...Hurt!...Splitting Headache!….Something about Powers!" Anna said

Harry had no clue what she meant. All he knew was that she said "Taran" and "Hurt". That was good enough for him.

"Where is he?" Harry asked stepping out of the portrait hole.

Anna led him out of the castle and down by the lake.

"We both had headaches so we thought the fresh air would help." Anna explained.

Both professor and student stopped short when they came to the tomb.

TBC

"_As well as that could be expected. Harry pour me a shot." McGonagall said._

"_PROFESSOR!" the students gapped._

"_Me too." Lily said. "This is getting too much." _

"_Add me too." Pomfrey said._

"_And it's only six in the morning." Austin pointed out as Harry gave his mother, nurse, and teacher a shot glass._

_The four looked horrified at the thought of more to come and downed the alcohol…_


	25. Side Effects

**Chapter 24: Side Effects**

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey six hours later.

"Mr. Potter." Pomfrey told him. "I JUST got around to looking over your son. It's going to take a bit longer than three seconds."

"You had six bloody hours to get over your shock!" Harry said.

"Don't tell me you weren't shocked by these events?" Pomfrey gapped.

"Of course I'm shocked!" Harry argued as Pomfrey waved her wand across Taran's body. "I'm just more worried about my son!"

"What happened?" a female voice came.

Pomfrey, Anna, and Harry turned around and saw the four other kids entering the hospital wing looking as if they had hangovers.

"It seems as if your brother had a power surge." Pomfrey informed Tara. "A large one at that."

"How large are we talking?"

As if to answer Matt's question, James Potter came into the hospital wing looking in a daze. He went over to the bed where Taran was and reached under the bed. After fiddling with a loose floor board, he pulled out a box of shot glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. Poppy was shocked to find that James had a stash of alcohol hidden from her in her territory

"Pour me some too, Dad." Harry said.

James pulled out another shot glass from the box and poured his son some.

"MR. POTTER!" Pomfrey scolded as James handed Harry one of the glasses.

"Yes?" Both father and son asked causing the kids to laugh

They both downed the alcohol.

"I just saw the strangest thing." James told them. "I was walking down the hall, minding my own business…"

"Sure" the room chorused.

"Et tu, Harry?" James asked his son. "Well, anyways, I turn the corner and I almost bumped into someone. I apologized and he told me that it was quite alright before walking away towards the kitchens. Well, when I realized who had spoken to me, I look around the corner to make sure it was who I thought it was. Then I came here remembering I had a stash of Firewhiskey in here."

"You saw him too?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"How did this happen?" James asked.

"I guess it was the power surge." Harry said pointing at his unconscious son. "I can't think of another explanation."

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Sh—" Harry said placing a hand on his head. "I never checked!"

He then ran out of the room dropping his shot glass on a bed.

"Okay." Matt said. "We missed something."

"Taran and I both had headaches last night so we thought we'd walk it off in the night air." Anna explained. "At separate times. I found Taran over by the tomb. After we talked for a while, he started glowing and told me to get Professor Harry. When we came back, we saw an elderly man supporting Taran's head after Taran apparently fainted and the tomb was open."

"Tomb open? Elderly man?" Sabrina asked placing her hand horizontally on her stomach. "Beard about yea long?"

"Wearing spectacles" Austin added.

"Has blue eyes with an unnatural twinkle?" Matt finished.

"Yeah. Looked almost like Professor Dumbledore from the funeral." Anna told her friends. "Professor Harry looked in shock before realizing Taran was unconscious."

"Professor James?" Matt asked. "Can we have some of that firewhiskey?"

"Dad." Harry said coming back into the room in a daze. "Pour me another shot."

"What's wrong?" James said.

"Not now." Harry said. "Just…your grandson may be more powerful than both of us combined."

"Ah. I see you children are awake." A VERY familiar voice said.

The kids turned around and saw Professor Albus Dumbledore standing behind them and finishing a blueberry muffin.

"I would have been back up here sooner, but the house-elves were just too thrilled to see me." Dumbledore explained. "How is the youngest Mr. Potter doing?"

"I'm going back to bed!" James announced. "And when I wake up, my grandson will be up and flying around the Quidditch pitch with his friends having never been in the hospital wing this month, and the tomb by the lake will be closed with Albus Dumbledore still in it."

He then walked out the door.

"He's going to be very disappointed." Harry said watching his father leave.

"As for Taran Potter," Pomfrey said shaking her head to get rid of the moment of shock. "He should be okay in a day or so."

"That's good." Dumbledore said before turning to Harry. "I am under the impression that your trip to Albania was a success?"

"Yes." Harry said. "We got back to England the same week you…well, you know."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I believe later today we should have a brief meeting in my office." Dumbledore said.

"Oh yeah." Harry said thinking of Hermione's reaction. He knew Ron's reaction. His best friend will say, "Bloody hell"

Suddenly, the floo system activated and a very pale Lily came in.

"Harry?" she asked not noticing the extra person in the room. "Where's your father? I have some…interesting news."

"Dad went back to bed determined that everything is a dream." Harry said motioning towards Dumbledore

"Good morning, Lily." Dumbledore greeted.

Lily gapped for a few seconds before shaking her head while muttering, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Well, as you know, Ginny was keeping me company because there was a staff meeting yesterday." Lily explained. "We suddenly heard the door open and three people walked in. As you know, Potter Manor can only be opened by keys. Then, someone called for Trixy even though everyone knows I gave her the day off. I went to go check and I blanked out. Ginny did all of the questioning before reviving me."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

Lily turned to her son and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Your grandparents."

"Charles and Elizabeth are alive?" Pomfrey asked.

Lily nodded. "As well as Minster Ryder Brown."

"YES!" Pomfrey cheered. "The bet is BACK ON!"

Everyone turned to the nurse.

Harry bent back down to where his father had been and poured himself another shot of firewhiskey.

"Dad." Tara said. "You're going to be drunk by the end of the day."

"Pomfrey?" McGonagall said entering the room. "Do you know why James…"

She stopped short when she saw the nurse doing a little jig, Harry pouring himself a fourth shot of firewhiskey, Lily watching paler than the moon, Taran Potter unconscious on the Potter bed, and Dumbledore watching the scene looking HIGHLY amused.

"No wonder James Potter is in a daze." McGonagall said. "How…?"

"We believe Taran had a power surge." Sabrina told McGonagall.

"Dad said Taran may be more powerful than him and Grandpa combined." Tara added.

"Well, considering how powerful those two are, I'm not too surprised anymore."

"I trust things are going well, Minerva?" Dumbledore said.

"As well as that could be expected. Harry pour me a shot." McGonagall said.

"PROFESSOR!" the students gapped.

"Me too." Lily said. "This is getting too much."

"Add me too." Pomfrey said.

"And it's only six in the morning." Austin pointed out as Harry gave his mother, nurse, and teacher a shot glass.

The four looked horrified at the thought of more to come and downed the alcohol which amused Albus completely.

0000

Two hours later,

"James" Lily said as she knelt in front of her husband after breaking the news. "Breath."

"Want some?" Harry offered a glass of firewhiskey to his father.

"I can't believe you're not drunk yet." Lily told her son as James downed the shot.

"With each shock I sober up." Harry informed his mother. "Anything else? Is Merlin back?"

"No. But Minister Brown is." Lily said informing James of the news.

Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Harry, and James turned to McGonagall.

"I give up on you lot!" McGonagall sighed in defeat and left the room.

"It's so weird seeing the professors act like this." Anna whispered.

"You get use to it." Sabrina whispered back.

0000

At the staff meeting at ten,

"We just HAD one!" Hermione complained as the Hogwarts staff waited in the Headmaster/mistress' office while Dumbledore and McGonagall discussed in a side room what to do about the current situation.

"Trust me Hermione. You will be shocked." Harry informed his friend

"You know what this is about?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes. And I'm STILL reeling over it." Harry said.

"Harry's right" James said. "It's shocking. In fact…"

James moved just behind Professor Sprout. "Harry. Get behind Hermione so you can catch her when she faints."

"I'm not going to faint." Hermione said as Harry moved into position.

The door to the side room opened.

"Good afternoon faculty." Dumbledore greeted warmly. "Minerva has informed me that nothing too disastrous had befallen Hogwarts."

Harry felt a weight in his arms as his wife's sister-in-law fell unconscious.

"CALL MEGAN!" Harry yelled "HERMIONE GRANGER WEASLEY WAS WRONG!"

Everyone who was not in shock (Harry, James, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey) laughed at the joke.

"Envervete" Harry and James said reviving the unconscious Hermione and Professor Sprout.

"How did this happen?" Flitwick asked being the brave one.

"We think it had something to do with Taran's power surge last night." Dumbledore answered.

"Is he okay?" Sprout asked Harry.

"For now." Pomfrey asked. "But we should be able to expect a little more power from him."

"I'm an idiot!" James said as he remembered something.

"Care to inform us how you came to the conclusion we've known all this time?" Harry teased.

After shooting his son a glare, James explained himself, "A while back, when I was teaching the second years how to turn animals to goblets and other items into animals, I told them small animals. Taran transfigured his item into a full grown lion and told me that he was trying for an innocent little kitten."

"You know," Dumbledore said after a moment of silence. "Taran may surpass me in power."

"In order to bring you, Ryder Brown, and BOTH of my parents back," James said. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Ryder's back?" Sprout asked looking at McGonagall

"But, aren't the older Potters dead?" Hermione asked.

"Oh." Harry argued. "So, Dumbledore took a small vacation to America, Mum and Dad went to Bora-bora, Sara was in Antarctica, and Cedric was in Japan?"

Hermione started to argue but then realized that Harry had a point.

"I've got nothing."

TBC

_The three other Marauders took the time to look at the scene. The three mouths dropped._

"_Don't faint. Don't faint." Sirius was chanting to himself._

"_Oh great." John sighed being the first to recover. "Now a fourth Mr. Potter. As if life isn't complicated enough." _


	26. Reunion

**Chapter 25: Reunion**

"Nervous?" James asked his son after they flooed to Potter Manor

"Would you know I was lying if I said 'no'?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Then Yes."

"I'm a little nervous too." James admitted.

"They're your parents!" Harry told his father.

"And how did you feel when your mother and I showed up at the door with Padfoot?" James argued.

"I grew up without you guys so I had NO clue what to expect." Harry defended his argument as they walked into the parlor.

"JAMES!"

The next thing Harry knew was that he was being embraced by a woman about the age of his Transfiguration teacher.

"My baby boy." The woman sobbed.

No one had the heart to tell Elizabeth Potter she had the wrong Potter.

"James?" Charles whispered as he stood up.

"Dad." James said

The two men hugged after being apart for so long. Lily and Ginny were watching off to the side with tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion.

"Hey Mum." James teased. "How about letting my son get some air."

Elizabeth let go of her grandson and turned to the speaker. James grinned and waved cheekily at his mother. For a few seconds she gaped at her son then turned to the man she was hugging before.

"You mean…?" Elizabeth asked looking at Harry. "Oh Merlin, you look JUST like your father."

"Haven't heard that in a while." Harry muttered as James went over to his mother and hugged her.

"James." Charles said looking at Harry. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Right." James said. "Mum. Dad….This is my son, Harry James Potter."

"Hi." Harry said.

"Well, I'm embarrassed." Elizabeth admitted now that she got a good look at her grandson. She should have realized the eye color was off.

"Don't blame yourself." Harry told his grandmother as he hugged her.

"So Harry?" Charles asked as Elizabeth released the man in question. "Play Quidditch?"

Lily and Elizabeth simultaneously hit their foreheads and sighed. Ginny giggled

"I used to be a seeker for the Gryffindor House team." Harry answered.

"He's as good as you, Dad." James informed his father.

"I'm not THAT good." Harry said.

"If you need lessons in modesty, my son is the man to go to." Lily informed Elizabeth.

"So James and Charles should look to him as an example?" Elizabeth teased.

The women and a brown-almost gray haired man laughed

"Ha Ha." Charles said dryly before turning to the other man. "And you call yourself my best friend, Brown."

"Best friends don't lie, Potter" Brown said with a smirk

"I'm sure you remember Ryder Brown from during your little trial teaching period." James whispered to his son.

"Yeah. First time I've ever seen Minerva cancel class was after his death."

"Reason." James said softly in a sing-song voice pointing at Ryder.

"When are you lot going to leave Minerva and me alone?" Ryder sighed seeing James inform Harry of something.

"When we see a wedding band on your or/and Minerva's fingers!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Ryder sighed.

"Okay." Harry said. "Let's leave McGonagall alone for now."

"But…" James said.

"I said 'for now'" Harry told his father.

"So, how did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"Didn't you tell her?" Harry asked his mother.

"I figured you were the best person to tell your wife." Lily admitted.

Ginny was looking worried.

"Taran had a power surge."

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked even though she had no clue who Taran was

"Pomfrey said that he'll be fine." Harry said.

"Who's Taran?" Charles asked.

"Your great-grandson." James informed his father.

"I should have known." Elizabeth said.

"Mum?" Harry asked. "Have you informed the others?"

"Not yet." Lily said. "I wanted your father to have the reunion."

"The FAMILY reunion." Harry hinted before mouthing 'Aunt Jenny, Ariel, and Megan?'

"Harry." Lily said blushing with embarrassment. " Be a dear and go get the missing family members."

"Okay." Harry said before pausing. "But isn't it Dad's job to be the deer?"

James got behind his parents and started making shushing and 'be quiet' movements while shaking his head vigorously. His parents had no clue about the animagus thing

"Just go." Lily said with a laugh.

"Okay." Ryder said as Harry left. "I missed the joke."

"We all did." Charles said as he turned to see why his son got behind him.

James was almost the picture of innocence.

0000

"Aunt Jenny! Ariel! Megan!" Harry said running towards the three woman who were currently at lunch.

"Harry!" Megan cried out when she saw her brother. "I was going to stop by later to give the twins their presents."

"Long story short," Harry said. "Taran's unconscious and there's a BIG surprise at Potter Manor."

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Power surge." Harry explained. Seeing the concerned looks he continued, "but he should be fine. He's just going to bypass Dumbledore in power."

Ariel gave a low whistle.

"So, what's the surprise?" Megan asked.

"Can't say." Harry said looking around the Leaky Cauldron. "However, I will say that Aunt Jenny should be pleasantly surprised and Megan, no writing about it just yet."

"That's fine." Megan said. "I'm just doing births and obituaries right now. Gives me time for my book I'm currently writing."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"The Secret Life of the Boy-Who-Lived!" Megan said.

"Oh Merlin." Harry sighed.

"Who better to write the truth than your own sister?" she challenged.

"I'll give you that." Harry said. "You'll make sure that everyone knows I'm only human"

0000

At Potter Manor,

"Okay." Ariel said. "Where's the BIG surprise?"

"In the parlor." Harry said.

The two younger girls rushed in while Jenny and Harry took their time.

"These are Megan Lily Potter and Ariel Jennifer Edwards." The older adults heard Lily introduce the girls.

"Nice to meet you." Megan said as Harry and Jennifer walked in.

Elizabeth and Jennifer locked eyes and stared at each other.

"Mum?" Ariel asked her mother wondering why her mother was in shock.

"Jennifer?" Elizabeth gasped at her now fully grown daughter.

"Mum?" Jennifer asked as tears started forming.

"MUM?!" Megan and Ariel repeated.

"Dad?" Jennifer added.

"My baby!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"I missed you so much." Jennifer sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Same here." Elizabeth cried.

"Okay. And I thought James and your grandparents was heart wrenching." Ginny said to Harry while drying some tears.

"Get over here, Jenny." Charles said as Jennifer pulled away from her mother.

Jennifer Potter Edwards obeyed as she ran into her father's arms.

"Minister Brown?" Jennifer asked as she pulled away after a few minutes.

"Goodness you've grown up." Ryder said looking his goddaughter over.

"Any other surprises?" Megan asked her brother.

"No." Ginny said.

"Well…" James, Lily, and Harry said.

"Who else is back?" Jennifer asked.

"Does the name 'Albus Dumbledore' mean anything?" Harry asked.

Those that knew Albus had been dead dropped their jaws.

Suddenly, the floo system activated and the one and only Sirius Black stepped out followed by Remus and John

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius said not paying any attention.

"Hey Padfoot." James said. "Moony. Mistoffelees."

The three other Marauders took the time to look at the scene. The three mouths dropped.

"Don't faint. Don't faint." Sirius was chanting to himself.

"Oh great." John sighed being the first to recover. "Now a fourth Mr. Potter. As if life isn't complicated enough."

"Ha. Ha." Charles, James, and Harry laughed dryly.

"How…?" was the only thing Remus managed to get out of his mouth.

"Taran had a power surge last night." Harry explained.

"Is he…" Remus started to ask.

"He'll be fine." Harry said. "Just brought back my grandparents, Dumbledore, and Minister Brown."

"Well, McGonagall should be…did you say Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Why don't we go to Hogwarts and get everything straightened out?" Ginny suggested. "Besides, I want to be in the same building as Taran when he wakes up."

"Good idea." Harry said giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

0000

James, Lily, Megan, Harry, Ginny, Jennifer, Ariel, Remus, Sirius, John, Charles, Elizabeth, and Ryder flooed to the Hospital Wing so they could check up on Taran. The rest of the third year gang were gathered around the unconscious boy.

"How is he?" Ginny asked going straight to her son.

"He's still breathing." Tara answered.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Ryder." Harry introduced. "These are Austin Longbottom, Matthew Diggory, Anna Conway, Sabrina Weasley, and my children Tara and Taran Potter."

"Taran's the unconscious one." Sirius added.

"I realized that Sirius." Elizabeth said referring to the scar on her grandson's forehead. "He looks more like James than Harry."

"Just wait until the eyes open." James said. "His nickname is Harry Jr."

"How many times do I have to tell you people…" Harry said.

"Let's go up to the office." Ariel suggested.

"Right." Remus agreed.

0000

After guessing the password that Dumbledore changed (Kit-Kat), the gang went up the stairs. Sirius, Remus, John, Megan, Ariel, and Jennifer were having a bit of trouble believing Dumbledore was back considering they had been in the same building when the twinkle left the eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." McGonagall's voice came.

The door opened and those that hadn't seen Albus yet stopped short when they saw the Headmaster.

"Good afternoon everyone." Dumbledore said grabbing a box from his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"Wow. Sirius Black speechless." Lily said looking at the shocked Black.

"I poured my heart out in my eulogy for you!" Sirius managed to say to Albus.

"He did." John stated. "I have it all on tape."

TBC

"_Dad?" Taran asked. "Do you think I'm a reincarnation of Tom Riddle Jr.?"_

"_NO!" Harry told him quickly. "Why on Earth would you think that?"_

"_Then what the bloody hell did I do to deserve this?" Taran demanded._


	27. Finding Out

**Chapter 26: Finding Out**

The next morning,

Tara woke up with a crick in her neck after sleeping in the chair next to her brother's bed. All of the others were in beds sound asleep.

"Hey Sis." A tired voice came from Taran's bed

"Good. You're up." Tara said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Let's see, you passed out at Midnight…33 hours."

"Thirty…" Taran started as he attempted to sit up before collapsing. "Okay. Where is my strength?"

"Distributed between four dead people." Tara teased.

Silence.

"Huh?" Taran asked giving up on translating.

"I'll let Dad explain." Tara said.

"Taran!" Ginny yelled as she came into the room to check on the kids and saw Taran awake.

"Mum?" Taran asked.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

"Tired…sore…" Taran listed.

"Here." Ginny said summoning a strengthening potion. "Drink this and go meet your father in the Headmaster's office. The password is 'Kit-Kat'"

"Sound like Professor McGonagall's taking a leaf from Dumbledore's book." Taran said before drinking the potion. "Do you mind if I bring my friends?"

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." James said as the Heads of Houses, Dumbledore, Ryder, McGonagall, Charles, Elizabeth, Lily, and Harry were gathered around the desk with three tapestries laying on it.

The door opened and Taran and Anna walked in as everyone looked up. The others wanted to sleep and Tara wanted to rest in a bed.

"Mum said you wanted to see me." Taran said to Harry.

Harry walked over to his son and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." Taran said. "What happened? Everyone says that you'll tell me."

"You had a power surge." Harry said. "And I think you'll have another in a few months."

"Why me?" Taran asked.

"There's a legend." James said walking up to the younger generations of Potter men. "The 400th Heir of Godric Gryffindor will receive all of his powers. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff line have the same spell on the family line."

Taran was NOT liking where this was going.

"The tapestries on the desk are the family lines of each founder." Harry continued explaining. "The 400th Heir is outlined in gold."

Taran walked up to the desk not noticing the 'dead' people. His mouth dropped as he read the names that was outlined in gold.

TARAN POTTER.

"Dad?" Taran asked. "Do you think I'm a reincarnation of Tom Riddle Jr.?"

"NO!" Harry told him quickly. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Then what the bloody hell did I do to deserve this?" Taran demanded.

A silence filled the room. No one had ever heard Taran Potter swear.

James was the first to break the silence with a quiet chuckle.

"What is so funny, Grandpa?" Taran asked.

"You are your father's son." James said now laughing. "You two are the only people I know who see unlimited power as a curse rather than a gift."

"Unlimited power?" Anna repeated looking at Taran.

"I believe young Mr. Potter knows what responsibilities come with this amount of power." Dumbledore said.

Taran looked up and his mouth dropped when he saw Dumbledore.

"By the way, Taran," Lily said. "You brought back Dumbledore."

"NOW I'm told?" Taran asked.

"Taran." Harry said pointing to the corresponding people. "These are Ryder Brown, and your great-grandparents Charles and Elizabeth Potter."

0000

By the lake a few hours later,

Taran was sitting on the rock watching the ripples on the lake. A few merfolk popped up and waved at the boy. He just vaguely noticed his sister, cousin, and the rest of the gang join him.

"We were just told." Austin said

"You okay?" Tara asked

"I've been thinking…" Taran said.

"Uh oh." Matt said. "How worried should we be?"

"I was simply thinking. If Tara hadn't been born first, SHE would have all of this power and spent 33 hours in the hospital wing unconscious."

Silence fell over the grounds as the kids realized the truth in what Taran said. Tara had been a bit jealous when she found out, but when Taran reminded everyone of him being unconscious, her mind went back to Anna's description of the pain Taran had been in.

"Have fun with it." Tara teased.

"Tara. Be nice." Sabrina said before turning to Taran. "So, Taran, when you become King of the World, you won't forget your cousin will you?"

"What ever happened to being nice?" Anna asked.

Taran said. "At least some people can find humor."

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"I was talking to Fawkes. You all know that Phoenixes are immortal? Well, Fawkes had been there when Godric, Rowena, and Helga did the spell. You know why? To get rid of the Slytherin line."

"Well, no problem!" Tara said. "Dad got rid of that."

Taran handed her an OLD book.

"Turn to the last page." He instructed.

Tara did and the rest of the gang read over her shoulder.

_My Dearest Diary,_

_My father has just informed Proteus and myself of a spell he placed on the family line. Apparently, the 400__th__ Heir, Proteus' 399__th__, will receive all of my father's powers on his or her 13__th__ anniversary of birth. Of course, the heir will be born with some of the powers. I have placed a preservation charm on this diary so that the Heir may know what tis going on._

_Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff had performed the same spell on their own family line. When their heirs bands together with Father's, Lord Slytherin's Heir will not stand a chance. My father also added to the spell to where the power will not appear until the 17__th__ year of age providing the Slytherin line is vanquished. What I mean to say is, if there is a Slytherin descendant still out there in my descendant's time, then the powers will come at 13 years of age. If there is no more Slytherins or he or she does not know the heritage, then the age is 17._

"So Riddle had a family member?" Matt asked Taran

"I think it's time I told you guys my nightmares." Taran informed his friends. "Basically, this new heir of Slytherin will be more powerful than Riddle could ever hope to be. Because I am the Heir of all three founders, it's my job to stop him. Anyone who tries to do it for me…"

"Dad in your nightmare?" Tara translated.

"Gets killed." Taran finished with a nod.

"Then tell your father not to fight." Anna suggested as if it was an obvious choice.

"That's about as easy as telling Uncles Fred and George not to play pranks." Sabrina informed Anna.

"No. Anna's right." Taran said. "I've got to make Dad promise me he won't fight. Even…even if we don't tell the adults about this. With me?"

"All the way." Tara said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Matt agreed.

"Count me in." Austin said.

"We're always there for you." Sabrina said.

"Was there any doubt?" Anna finished.

As each student declared, Tara put a fist out and the others placed a hand on top of each others.

"Together forever." Tara said as Taran joined in.

"All for one and one for all!" Anna said.

Matt and Austin gave her a confused look.

"Muggle thing." Sabrina said.

TBC

"_What do you want?" Taran asked._

"_What makes you think I want anything?" Megan said still beaming._

"_Meg!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Are you PREGNANT?!"_

_The Great Hall fell into silence. Poor Harry and James didn't know whether to be humored or horrified by the question._


	28. Powers

**Chapter 27: Powers**

School started back up and everyone kept Dumbledore's revival a secret. Megan went as far as to write an article about how the school was faring without the eccentric headmaster.

A few days after the article came out, everyone was sitting at breakfast when Megan came strolling in with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." James whispered to Harry.

"How's my favorite niece and nephew?" Megan said stopping to where she was in between the twins and hugged them.

"What do you want?" Taran asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Megan said still beaming.

"Meg!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Are you PREGNANT?!"

The Great Hall fell into silence. Poor Harry and James didn't know whether to be humored or horrified by the question.

"No. I'm not pregnant." Megan told the school before adding quietly, "Yet. Listen you lot. I need a HUGE favor from you."

"I knew it." Tara said.

"I need your help to do something for me. I can't do this alone."

"Isn't that what Vega, Colin, Adam, Ariel, and Polaris are for?" Austin asked.

"Please." Megan rolled her eyes. "They have their roles. Besides, you six need to practice your magic. Next June, I'm going to need everyone's help decorating Potter Manor for a reception."

"What for?" Anna asked.

Megan held out her left hand and showed the kids the diamond ring Colin gave her.

"ALL RIGHT!" Tara yelled as she hugged her aunt.

"I'm assuming Colin is the lucky man." Matt said.

"That's right." Megan said as Sabrina and Anna admired the ring. "Ariel is also engaged to Polaris and Vega is engaged to Adam. By the way, Taran, Tara, Colin sent a message. He said that you can go on and start calling him 'Uncle Colin' now since he's going to be part of the family."

0000

The next day,

Taran woke up thinking that it would be a perfectly normal day. He put his glasses back on his face and walked over to the bathroom grabbing a bathrobe and a towel. After taking his shower, he walked out with the bathrobe over his body and the towel covering his head. Matt and Austin were already getting dressed.

"Morning." Taran greeted.

"Morning." His friends chorused.

"What's the plan?" Matt asked.

"The same as usual." Taran said rubbing the towel against his head to help his hair dry.

After he removed the towel, his friends' mouths dropped. Austin then covered his mouth and started snickering.

"Mate." Matt said. "I think…the girls got into your shampoo."

"Why?" Taran asked before turning to the mirror. After taking not of his now lavender hair, "TARA POTTER! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT NOW AND TAKE THIS OFF, I'M TELLING DAD WHO PUT THE JALAPENOS IN HIS SHEPHERD'S PIE!"

Tara, Sabrina, and Anna came running down to find out what Taran was talking about.

"Taran…I think I was wrong." Matt said

"Taran?" Tara asked. "Couldn't you save the redheadedness for the women?"

Taran looked back at the mirror and saw his hair was now a bright red.

"I think…I think you're a metamorphmagus." Sabrina said. "Close your eyes and concentrate on what you usually look like."

Taran did and his red hair turned black.

"That's more like it." Anna said.

Taran looked in the mirror and saw that it had worked.

"Wicked." Matt and Austin chorused.

"I wonder…" Taran said closing his eyes. "Well?"

"I don't see anything different."

Taran moved his bangs from his forehead to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"I sense a prank for a later date." Tara said in a sing-song voice.

0000

It was time for the Halloween feast. The entirety of Hogwarts was at the feast. Dumbledore was putting his skills to be invisible to good use. The Potter twins were seated with their friends watching a group of 7th years talking about how this was their last year.

"In five more years, that will be us." Austin said.

"Yeah." Taran agreed. "You know…I wonder what Dad's last Halloween here was like."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked "Your Dad's at the staff table."

Everyone looked and saw Harry joking around with James and Hermione.

"I meant as a student." Taran said.

Suddenly, everyone who was involved in swearing the end of the Slytherin line (from the previous chapter) vanished in a flash of light and the people around them started screaming.

"SABRINA!" Hermione yelled.

"TARA! TARAN!" Harry yelled at the same time.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall yelled after putting _sonorous_ on herself for a second and taking it off. "I would like both Professor Potters and Professor Weasley in my office. Prefects, take the others to the common room."

0000

"UMPH!" the six kids said after they arrived to their destination. For some STRANGE reason, all the tables were gone from the Great Hall.

"What was THAT?" Austin said as he winced after hitting the floor.

"Beats me." Matt said. "Maybe we apparated."

"You can't apparate on Hogwart's Grounds!" Sabrina said.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Honestly Sab." She said. "You sound like your mother."

"She's right." Taran said.

"Do you think this might have something to do with what happened earlier this year?" Anna asked.

"It could." Austin said.

"Let's figure out where we are first." Taran said.

"Did you hit your head?" Tara asked. "We're obviously at Hogwarts. And what happened to your hair?"

"Then explain where all of the tables are." Tara challenged. "As for the hair, you know perfectly well I can't control it yet."

The others looked around and caught sight of the others in the room. Everyone was in some type of costume. There were three French Musketeers, Dracula, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"Can you please help us?" Anna asked the people in costumes. "We seem to be confused."

"May I ask who you are?" The man dressed as Merlin asked.

"Oh My God!" Austin exclaimed. "It's Merlin!"

"No." Taran said. "It's Dumbledore."

"Oh. I knew that." Austin said with an embarrassed laugh.

"He seems younger." Tara whispered to Matt.

"Bloody hell." Taran swore as he recognized the Musketeers. There was only one explanation.

His friends turned to him in shock.

"I have NEVER heard you swear like that." His sister exclaimed

"Must have strict parents." The Musketeer who looked like Sirius said..

"No." Tara said. "Well, yes, but not in THAT area. Our uncle uses that swear a lot."

"Which uncle?" Matt asked. "Don't you have seven?"

"Uncle Ron." she said as if it was obvious.

"You have an uncle named Ron?" Lady Ravenclaw asked suspiciously.

"Yes." she continued said. "There's also Colin, Bill, Charmmmph." Her brother had

covered his sister's mouth.

"Ixnay." He told her. "Ron's a common name. Everyone's naming their kids after Ron

Weasley."

Dracula looked impressed.

"You would think it would be Harry." Ravenclaw said.

"That's the number 1 name. Those who don't name their sons 'Harry', name them

'Ron'." Taran lied. He hated to do it, but he had a feeling he would be lying a lot to keep his secrets.

"What is your deal?" Tara asked taking his hand away.

"Don't you get it?" Taran asked. "Somehow…somehow we've…."

He motioned the rest of his gang to huddle and whispered "Time traveled."

Silence

Suddenly, almost all of the gang started laughing.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked being the only other one not laughing.

"Dumbledore's younger as is Sirius, Remus, and the others. I know them anywhere." The

boy stated

Then he turned Godric Gryffindor.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Taran asked his seventeen year old father.

"Yes." Harry said. "How…"

At Harry's answered, the four who were laughing stopped and starred at him.

"Who are you?" Remus asked the same question Dumbledore had asked

"I'm Anna." Anna introduced knowing the dangers of time traveling. "And

these are my friends… Tanya, her brother…Tom, their cousin…Sandra, and our

friends….Max, and….Arthur."

"Fine. DON'T tell us." Sirius said sarcastically.

"He's been lying since the day he was born." Remus explained to the kids as to how

Sirius knew he was lying

"Don't make me tell the truth, Sir." Anna said.

"Since you are from a different time, I will not press." Dumbledore said.

"A DIFFERENT TIME?!" the Marauders, Golden Group, and the time travelers yelled

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID WE TIMMPH?!" Sabrina yelled before Austin covered her mouth

"One can only guess." Tara said looking at her brother.

"ME?" Taran asked his sister.

"Well, Yeah!" Matt said. "After all, after what happened this year…"

"Oh come on!" Taran said. "It was just one tiny power surge."

"You had a power surge?" Ginny asked the boy while wincing. "I've heard of those.

Extremely powerful witches and wizards get them. I heard they are quite painful."

"Yeah." Taran confirmed. "They are."

"It was more than what was announced." Austin said before turning to Taran. "Remember what happened in Transfiguration, Mr. I-Was-Aiming-For-A-Kitten?"

"Something must have gone wrong." Taran argued before leaving the Great Hall.

"Tar…Tom!" his friends called after.

"I think we better have a better story." James said.

"Pro…Mr...Harry." Anna said to Harry. "Could you talk to him?"

"I'll try. Do you know where he went?"

"Yes." Anna said.

00000

Back in the future,

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY BABY IS!" Hermione yelled in the Headmaster's office.

The rest of the people who knew Dumbledore was back were gathered around after having been told what had happened.

"Calm down Hermione." Ron said. "Harry. Do you have ANY clue?"

"I'm thinking." Harry said. "I'm REALLY hating Halloween right now."

"My poor babies." Ginny whispered trying to keep from sobbing. "They're probably so confused. Not knowing where they are or what happened….What if Voldemort's back and has them?!"

"Okay. Now you're being a bit ridiculous." Charles said. "I highly doubt Tom is back and has your kids held hostage."

Suddenly, Harry realized something.

"Tom…" Harry said. "Ginny. I know where the kids are."

"You do?" Everyone chorused.

"Or should I say, 'when'?" Harry hinted. "Dad, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny…don't you remember the costume ball of '97? We had six unexpected time travelers: Tom, Tanya, Arthur, Max, Sandra, and Anna"

"I remember…Sandra's father came with Tom and Tanya's father to get them." Ron stated

"And who do the fathers remind you of?" Harry asked.

"Well, Tom and Tanya's father looked like you and Sandra's…and the kids looked like the kids…HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY TIME TRAVEL?!"

"Dumbledore. We're going to need Fawkes." Harry said.

"He's going to need some time to gather enough energy." Dumbledore said.

"That's fine." Harry said. "Past me needs to have a chat with Taran anyways."

"How did you realize this?" Lily asked.

"Because when Tom, now I know him as Taran, had a talk, he told me that his parents didn't know he was a twin because he was hiding behind his sister. Taran hid from us. Also, he told me that his mother broke his father's hand during labor."

Harry shot Ginny a playful glare.

"Only one problem…" Sirius said. "Tom was a metamorphmagus."

"Don't you remember what Max…Matt said?" Remus said knocking his friend upside the head.

00000

"We're keeping Tom's powers quiet." Matt told the gang. "His parents don't know he's a metamorphmagus."

"But they know now." Tara whispered to Sabrina.

"Ah. Sounds like a powerful kid." Sirius said.

"You have no clue." Austin said. "But he's a great prankster when he wants to be. Once, he turned a Slytherin's hair neon blue, body hot pink, and practically glued a crown of daisies on the head and making the Slytherin sound as if he was kicked between the legs."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh man." James said "I hope I'm not dead in your time. I'd love to see that prank."

"Well, he DID give us 30 points for the Transfiguration spells used." Sabrina whispered to Tara.

"Of course, Tanya is just as good at pranking." Matt added. "You see, her dad is one of the hardest people to prank. But she managed to put jalapeños in his Shepherd's Pie."

"And as much as Dad loves spicy foods," Tara added, "He likes to be warned. He blamed two of my uncles, my grandfather and his friends."

Suddenly, Harry, Taran, and Anna walked back into the Great Hall.

"We have a theory to get you back home." Harry informed. "If…"

However it was not needed as there was another flash of light. Older Harry and Ron appeared with Fawkes.

"KIDS!" Older Harry yelled glad to see that they were okay even though he knew they were.

"There you are!" Older Ron exclaimed.

"DAD!" Taran, Tara, and Sabrina yelled running to their fathers.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" Older Ron asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Beats us." Matt said.

"We have our suspicions." Austin added while looking at Taran.

"Your lucky I suddenly remembered a certain talk." Older Harry said to his son.

He then turned to Anna, "For future reference, next time a stunt like this is pulled and

you have to change names, don't call my son Tom."

"Sorry Professor." Anna said.

"Well," Harry said ruffling Taran's hair. "As long as this boy doesn't go mass

murderer on us, I'm fine."

"I didn't give anything away, did I?" Taran asked nervously.

"Not unless we get out of here soon." Older Harry told him before addressing the people

from this time. "Thank you for looking after my kids and their friends."

"No problem." Sirius said. "They're cute."

"Yeah. Until my daughter lifts you off your feet." Older Harry whispered to Older Ron

even though he was addressing Sirius.

The two laughed at their memory

"We have to get going." Older Ron said. "Our wives will get worried if we're gone too

long. And I'd hate to be him." He pointed at his friend. "My sister can get vicious"

"Arrivederci." (Goodbye) Tara said as they vanished in the flame of the phoenix.

But before they vanished completely, Harry winked at his younger self to reassure the boy that the future was bright for the younger boy-who-lived.

0000

As soon as the group landed, Fawkes bursted into flames.

"Sorry about that Sir." Harry told Dumbledore.

"That is quite alright." Dumbledore said as Hermione and Ginny hugged their kids. Once the fire died, Harry gently picked up the baby phoenix and placed it in the tray underneath the perch.

"So…" Taran said as his hair reverted back to normal. "I guess the secret of my metamorphmagus powers is out."

"I have them too." Harry said with a shrug. "Although, mine didn't appear until I was almost 17."

"Well, I believe you children should get to bed as it is late." Dumbledore said. "But before we depart, Taran, is there anything you'd like to tell us."

Taran froze for a few seconds and thought about it.

"No Sir." Taran said unknowingly quoting his father. And Harry realized this immediately.

After the younger kids left, Harry announced, "I REALLY hate déjà vu."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because Taran's tone and choice of words for his answer." Harry said. "He sounded JUST like me when I was asked the same question back in 2nd year."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"At that time, I didn't know if Dumbledore knew I was a parselmouth, that the hat tried to put me in Slytherin, I was hearing the basilisk, and I was believing myself to be Slytherin's heir. I hope Taran and the others tell us what's going on soon. If not…I have a bad feeling."

"You too?" Ron asked.

"What tipped off your bad feeling?" Hermione asked.

"The way I looked back then." Ron said. "I've gotten OLD!"

"Watch it Weasley." Sirius said. "Remember I'm 20 years older than you."

TBC

"_The man spent over twenty years in Azkaban. I doubt their going to take his word." Dumbledore said. "He gave me some information. Voldemort…had a son."_


	29. Information

**Chapter 28: Information**

A few days later,

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" Taran asked after Defense.

"Taran. Just how dumb do you think I am?" Harry said.

"Not very…" Taran guessed.

"Taran. The tone you used with Dumbledore Halloween….same stunt I pulled as a second year." Harry informed his son. "And I know the legend. The powers of Gryffindor appear at the age of seventeen if there is no heir of Slytherin or if the current heir doesn't know of his heritage. Interesting how many years pass and the new Heir of Gryffindor gets his powers sooner than his father."

"Well, I AM the 400th." Taran argued.

"That only means you get more power. Not get them sooner." Harry said.

"I don't know anything about the Heir of Slytherin Dad. Honest." Taran said truthfully.

"I believe you there." Harry said after a few seconds. "However, why didn't you come to me about this earlier?"

"I feel that my Halloween nightmares are visions of things to come." Taran said summoning up his Gryffindor courage. "I don't know when…but I know that in them, you are killed by the Heir of Slytherin."

"Taran…" Harry tried to reassure. "I've already defeated an heir once…"

"That doesn't make you immortal, Dad." Taran told his father feeling more like a Gryffindor than ever before. "Just…please remember how important you are to Mum, Tara, Aunt Meg, Grandma, and Grandpa, and NOT the wizarding world."

With that Taran walked out of the room to go to Herbology.

Harry sighed as he realized that his son was finally acting like a rebellious teenager.

"Who does he remind you of?" a familiar voice said.

Harry jumped and turned to see Albus standing behind him. Luckily, it was now a free period for Harry.

"Don't do that." Harry said before turning to the door his son just walked out of. "Was I ever like that?"

"Let's see." Dumbledore said. "Keeping secrets to protect the ones you love? I'd say that a valid description of Harry James Potter."

"Well," Harry said. "He knows of the legend about Slytherin's heir. Have you gotten anything?"

"I have." Dumbledore said. "I know you won't like this, but I struck up a deal with some ex-Death Eaters."

"You're not the only one." Harry said.

"Who did you create an alliance with?" Dumbledore asked.

"I thought you knew everything?" Harry argued before answering. "Draco. He approached me with the offer. If he provides information, I won't treat his kids like Snape treated me. Not that I would, but the presence of the threat is nice all the same."

"Speaking of Snape..." Dumbledore said.

"You struck a deal with Snape?" Harry asked amazed. "I thought the git was kissed?"

"No. Just left to rot." Dumbledore said.

"That was very risky Sir." Harry said. "Considering we're trying to keep it quiet that you're alive again."

"The man spent over twenty years in Azkaban. I doubt their going to take his word." Dumbledore said. "He gave me some information. Voldemort…had a son."

Harry paled.

"What do you know of Riddle Jr.?" Harry asked.

"Not much. Voldemort didn't know about him. Severus heard it from Bellatrix who was present at the time Voldemort took the boy's mother and…you know. When I find out more, I'll let you know."

A small red fairy flew out of the window.

0000

Later that night,

Taran was sitting by the open window talking to Rosepetal about the Heir of Slytherin. She had a cousin who had a friend who had a brother in Albania. She combined what she had heard with what she overheard Harry and Dumbledore speak of.

"Thanks for informing me." Taran said.

Rosepetal flew off and Taran looked at his sleeping friends. Quickly putting silencing spells on his two best friends so not to awaken Robert Thomas and Regan Finigan, he then conjured up two buckets of ice cold water and poured them on his friends.

Matt's mouth started moving in the form of swear words one only hears from Quidditch players.

"Meeting. Meet me in the common room." Taran whispered as he grabbed his broom and went to the window. "Close the window after I leave."

He then mounted his broom and flew up to the girl's dorm.

When he got up there, he saw his sister, cousin, and crush sleeping soundly.

TAP TAP

Tara woke up and saw her brother on his broom outside her window. She got out of bed and walked over and let him in.

"If you're caught, you could get into trouble." She reminded him in a whisper.

"No time. I've gotten some info on Slytherin's heir. You wake Anna and I'll wake Sabrina."

"Right." Tara said running to her best friend.

After the girls woke up, the four went over to the door.

"I probably should…" Taran said looking at the stairs knowing what happens when a boy steps past the boundary.

The girls stood on the steps and looked at each other. With grins they sat down on the steps. Tara then grabbed her brother and pulled him onto the stairs thus transforming them into a slide.

"That looked like fun." Austin said as the four reached the bottom.

"Okay." Taran said getting up and dusting himself off. "Now to the study."

Taran walked over to the suite of armor.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" Taran told the armor.

The battle suit stepped forward and Taran moved the tapestry allowing his friends into the secret room he had his father tell him about his first year but never bothered to check it out.

0000

"Nice." Sabrina said.

"Ah." The portrait of Gryffindor said noticing Taran. "I see Harry has a son of his own now."

"And a daughter." Tara told her ancestor. "I'm your 399th Heir. Taran's the lucky 400th."

"I'm not too sure about lucky." Taran said. "We can chat with the founders later. I need to tell you what I know about Slytherin's last heir."

"Talk General Potter." Austin teased.

After a quick glare, Taran spoke. "Okay. I'm tell you five all of this because I trust you. Of course, that's pretty obvious with how much I speak around you guys considering how shy I usually am. Anyways, during his first reign of terror, Voldemort raped a woman from Hungary. During that moment, they conceived a son which was named Iago Lucifer Kelemen. Voldemort never knew of his son. According to my sources, Iago found out four years ago who his father was when he found a Death Eater fleeing Albania from Mum and Dad. He's been doing research on his father and has made it his life's mission to follow his father's path. He intends to kill the other heirs of Hogwarts. He doesn't know that one family holds all three titles."

"So, when is he going to attack?" Sabrina asked.

"He doesn't plan to kill me until he has all of the Deathly Hollows." Taran said. "Right now…he has the stone. I wouldn't expect him for at least another year or two."

TBC

_Since Harry wasn't around and the kids were hiding, Taran used his powers to make him look older._

"_What's wrong…Padfoot?" Taran asked trying to remember Sirius' nickname._

"_The ministry's being under attacked. Looks like Death Eaters, but…not quite. I think we may have another Dark Lord on our hands."_

"_We're on our way!" Taran said. "Try to stay alive."_


	30. The First Casulity

**Chapter 29: The First Casualty**

The school year finished without a hitch except for Taran's powers developing. Tara also noticed that her magic had also gotten stronger. She realized that it had started on her 13th birthday, but she had been too drunk to notice. When they had one their little group meetings in Gryffindor's study, Lady Ravenclaw had pointed out to Taran that Tara was starting to act more like Godric.

Tara wasn't the only one affected. Sabrina had started to act more Ravenclawish and Matt more like Hufflepuff. Due to the fact that the heirs would have to band together to defeat Slytherin, and Taran couldn't do it himself, he became the leader and the others were the backup. Anna and Austin were just there for moral support.

However, due to Taran's personality, outside the private group meetings, Tara took charge of the group.

The Mini-Marauders got married (A/N: I'll make it a memory). The Christmas of Taran and Tara's fourth year of school, Megan, Ariel, and Vega had an announcement.

"Everyone!" Megan yelled at the same time as her two female friends. They laughed at this.

"What is it, Meg?" Harry asked.

"I have an announcement." Megan said.

"So do I." Ariel stated.

"Me too." Vega added.

"Well, I'm going first." Megan said.

"No your not." Vega said.

"I'm…" Ariel started.

"Pregnant!" all three women said.

The entire room fell into silence. Suddenly the girls started laughing.

"You too?" Megan, Ariel, and Vega asked

"Are you sure they're not triplets?" Remus asked his friends as the girls were getting congratulations from everyone and then starting on talking about the babies.

"They better not be." Sirius said as he watched his son-in-law and his two best friends lay on the ground in a faint. Apparently, the girls hadn't told the soon-to-be fathers yet.

0000

On the last day of school of the next year, Taran was woken up by a pillow to the head.

"HEY!"

"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Matt yelled.

"And you're happy why?" Austin grumbled.

"No more Slytherins!"

"C'mon." Taran said. "Let's go visit Dad." Taran suggested.

0000

The group went down to the DADA office under the cloak. Tara had decided to use her brother to play a prank on their dad by having Taran do his impersonation of a 14 year old Harry. Since Taran had been outnumbered 5-1, he didn't have much choice.

When he entered the office, Harry wasn't there. There was a note on the desk from Hermione telling Harry to meet her in her office.

Suddenly, the fireplace went off.

"Archimedes!" Sirius yelled frantically into the fireplace.

Since Harry wasn't around and the kids were hiding, Taran used his powers to make him look older.

"What's wrong…Padfoot?" Taran asked trying to remember Sirius' nickname.

"The ministry's being under attacked. Looks like Death Eaters, but…not quite. I think we may have another Dark Lord on our hands."

"We're on our way!" Taran said. "Try to stay alive."

The fireplace cut off and Taran looked at his friends in horror.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"We fight." Taran said.

"Taran!" Matt argued. "We only had four years of training."

"So did Dad when your father was hit." Tara pointed out.

"What about the Professors?" Austin asked.

Taran took a piece of parchment from his father's desk and scribbled a note onto it.

_Dad,_

_Slytherin's Heir at Ministry. Gone to help. Wish us luck._

_Taran, Tara, Sabrina, Austin, Matt, and Anna_

He then laid the note in plain sight and then ran to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry followed by his friends. Taran hoped his father wouldn't get the note until later.

0000

When the kids got there, they noticed over half of the ministry fighting black cloaked men. Taran had a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was something familiar about this scene.

"Grandpa!" Matt exclaimed when he saw Amos dueling a Death-Eater wanna-be. Matt pulled out his wand and shouted. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The wand went flying out of the Dark Follower's hand. At the sight of the new fighters, everyone stopped and turned. The Dark Follower's started laughing at the sight of the group of kids.

"Where's Harry?" Colin asked the kids.

"You know," Tara said. "You lot have a BAD habit of mistaking Taran for Dad."

Sirius hit his forehead embarrassed at the mistake.

"You DID tell your father, right?" Remus asked.

"We left a note." Anna explained. "Now, are we going to stand around talking, or are we going to take these idiots out while they're down?"

The Dark Followers were still laughing at the fact "backup" was five underage kids.

"I have an idea." Taran whispered a plan to the others.

"STUPIFY-LEO!" Tara yelled.

The stunning spell multiplied ten times as it hit the Dark Follower.

By placing the Latin term for the mascot of the house they represented, Tara, Sabrina, and Matt were able to multiply the power of their spells. Taran was able to interchange. Anna was also adding the house names. Strangely enough, they were having the same affect for her as Taran. Austin was just using what he had learned from his teachers and friends.

After about 20 minutes,

"STOP!"

Everyone froze at the new voice and turned to the source. A lone figured stepped from the shadows. He almost looked like Lord Voldemort during his first reign of terror.

"The children are mine to fight." He hissed at his followers. "Heirs verses Heir."

He then created a shield so that no one could escape or enter the shield around himself and the six children.

"Unfortunately." Riddle Jr. said. "There are only suppose to be three other heirs and I have six."

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Oh. How silly of me. I am Iago. Son of Lord Voldemort. Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Why do you want the heirs if you want to avenge your father?" Tara asked.

"Avenge my father?" Iago asked. "You think I want to avenge a man who A. hurt my mother; B. couldn't kill a little baby; and C. was killed by a mere teenager? The old man was a fool to call himself Salazar's heir."

"Then why follow in his footsteps?" Matt asked.

"I don't do it for Voldemort! I do it for Slytherin. Greatest of all Hogwarts founders!"

"LIAR!" Anna yelled. "They were all great in their own rights!"

At this point, James, Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore had arrived at the scene unnoticed. Harry was filled with dread when he saw the impenetrable field.

"Albus." Harry projected a thought into Dumbledore's mind using Legimency. "Can you break the shield?"

"I shall t…"

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a series of actions that filled the entire room with dread, horror, and sadness.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Iago said pointing his wand at Anna.

It was all happening so fast, Anna didn't even think to dodge. She just braced for impact.

"ANNA!" Taran's voice came.

Anna Conway felt an impact just before she hit the ground.

"NO!" Almost the entire room screamed. The loudest scream was Harry's.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Dumbledore said waving his Elder wand.

The shield vanished and Iago turned and saw Dumbledore alive and well.

"And you are…?" Iago asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore introduced himself. "One of the few wizards your father feared."

The two had a quick duel as the aurors took the Dark Followers into custody. Everyone else had ran towards the kids.

"Anna?" Austin asked his friend.

Anna's eyes opened to her surprise.

"Why am I not dead?" she asked. "I felt an impact."

"Was it in the direction the curse was coming at?" he hinted with tears in his eyes.

"No. It was more to the side." She admitted.

Austin turned to the larger group. Anna's eyes followed.

Those that weren't messing with the Dark Followers were gathered around the spot Anna had been standing when she yelled at Iago and…crying? Sirius was holding his wife as he tried to comfort her and she tried to comfort him (neither weren't getting anywhere with that). Sabrina was sobbing her heart out in her mother's robes. Matt and Tara were doing the same in their grandfathers' robes. James, while kneeling as he held his granddaughter, also had a hand on one of Harry' shoulder and Remus had his hand on Harry's other shoulder. Harry, to Anna's surprise, had tears streaming down his face as he held something in his arms and whispering something.

POP

Iago had disappartated after realizing he could never when to Dumbledore. The old headmaster walked over to the group and joined in with the mourning.

Anna used Austin to help her get up and she made her way over to the group. As she got closer, she overheard Remus whisper to Harry, "He won't wake."

"Don't say that!" Harry yelled as he held whatever was in his arms tighter as Anna and Austin made their way to the middle of the group.

Anna looked and her hands went up to her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Tears automatically started forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"No." she whispered in denial while shaking her head. "No. NO!"

She fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands next to the dead body of Taran Charles Potter.

TBC (NOT The End)

A/N: No Flames please

_Ginny looked up as Tara kept crying. Dumbledore entered the room followed by the Conways. Anna looked to be about the same state as Tara, if not worse._

"_Is everything alright?" Ginny asked worriedly._

"_Considering recent events." Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry to bring up such a touchy subject, but Iago is more like his father than he'd like to think. He's started attacking muggleborns."_


	31. A Small Misunderstanding

**Chapter 30: A Small Misunderstanding**

That summer had been the worst summer in Potter, Diggory, Longbottom, Conway, and Weasley history.

Ginny and the other professors had been waiting in Dumbledore's office as the others went to help the kids. Ginny and Ron had been contacted by McGonagall after their spouses had left. Slowly, Sirius, James, Frank, Amos, and Arthur came in ushering the distraught kids. Then Remus and Dumbledore followed looking quite crestfallen. Finally, Harry came in carrying Taran and laid the body on the floor. Ginny had instantly ordered her husband to take Taran to the hospital wing, but all Harry had to do was look at her to tell her that it was too late. It took about two minutes for the denial to subside and Ginny ran to her husband and the body of her only son while sobbing her eyes out. (A/N: I'll try to have a Memory about that)

After the small funeral, the five surviving kids had been grounded for the summer for going into battle unprepared. They knew they deserved it. Actually, they had even planned to ground themselves if necessary. When they were told how long the duration was, they were shocked it wasn't longer.

Around mid-July,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away!" Tara cried into her pillow.

The door opened anyways to reveal Ginny with a plate of steak, potatoes, and carrots.

"I saved you some food." Ginny said gently. "Your father and I missed you at dinner."

"Don't make me laugh." Tara sobbed. "You and Dad were glad I wasn't there because it's my fault...Taran…."

"Tara Rose Potter, Don't EVER say that again!" Ginny said placing the plate down on the dresser by the door and going to her daughter. "It's NOT your fault!"

"I should have stopped him!" Tara argued. "Even though we are…were twins, I am…was older!"

Ginny pulled her daughter out of her laying positioning into a sitting one and hugged her. Tara sobbed into her mother's robes.

The rest of the world had gone on with life except for the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Diggorys, and the Conways. Everyone was avoiding Harry's family because they were aware of how much they hate pity and didn't want to suffer their short tempers which had decreased since the incident.

Anna had secluded herself inside her room after telling her mother to ground her for the rest of her life without giving the reason. Peter later contacted Hermione asking why his daughter was acting so strange. Hermione told him about what had happened at the Ministry and the punishment she gave Sabrina for sneaking off like that. She then told him that the others were receiving the same punishment. So, Peter did the same for Anna.

"Now your finally showing your father's DNA in you." Ginny whispered as she remembered how upset her husband gets whenever he witnessed a death.

"It's all my fault." Tara whispered still crying. "Dad hates me."

"No he doesn't." Ginny told her daughter.

"Then why is he so…angry when I'm around?" Tara challenged.

"He's angry at himself, but taking it out on everyone." Ginny explained. "Your grandparents, your aunts and uncles (both biological and non),…even me. He's still in shock. No parent should EVER have to loose a child. If it wasn't for you…I'd be the same way if not worse. You're the one person keeping ME sane."

"Will Dad ever be back to normal?" Tara asked as she hugged her mother.

"Not completely." Ginny explained. "But he'll be closer to normal as soon as this Iago git is killed. The Heir of Slytherin will rue the day he killed Taran if your father has anything to say about it."

"When we were fighting the Dark Followers," Tara told her mother something that she hadn't told anyone. "Taran told me that the scene we were watching was the same as in the dreams he had on Halloween, just not with Dad. Also, he told me that last Halloween…he had the dream again, but this time it was without Dad. I…I think Taran knew he would…"

She started sobbing again causing Ginny to gently squeeze her in a reassuring manner.

"There you are." Dumbledore's voice came from the door.

Ginny looked up as Tara kept crying. Dumbledore entered the room followed by the Conways. Anna looked to be about the same state as Tara, if not worse.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Considering recent events." Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry to bring up such a touchy subject, but Iago is more like his father than he'd like to think. He's started attacking muggleborns."

Everyone looked at the Headmaster in horror. Now that Dumbledore's revival had been revealed, he was back at Hogwarts and Minerva was back to teaching. James decided to go back to the Ministry.

"Don't worry. We haven't been attacked." Hallie explained seeing the look of horror on Ginny's and Tara's faces.

"Because young Mr. Potter sacrificed himself for Miss. Conway due to…certain feelings he had been too shy to convey, Anna is much safer in the same facility as any Potter or Weasley."

"But…why us?" Ginny asked. "Don't get me wrong. I won't mind. It's just…"

"I understand your concern." Dumbledore said. "But Mr. Potter's immediate family is the safest. Also considering, as of right now, your husband is a danger to any who dares threaten those he cares about, the Conways will be perfectly safe."

"What do you mean 'is a danger to any who dares threaten those he cares about'?" Peter asked. "How much has Harry changed?"

"He never smiles anymore." Ginny explained as she hugged her daughter a little tighter. "He spends all of his time working on battle plans and other spells. He's rarely around as he's either at the school or at the Ministry. He stays away from the lobby though."

Peter looked at his distraught daughter who was hugging herself and not letting her mother try to comfort her. He then thought about if anything had happened to her.

"I think I can understand what he's going through." Peter said. "Just the thought of loosing Anna…At least you still have Tara."

"Dad hates me." Tara argued.

"No he doesn't!" the adults told her.

"And he doesn't hate you either." Peter added to his own daughter whom was blaming herself.

0000

The next day,

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some notes. Personally, HE wanted to go after the man who killed his son. However, everyone else was dead set against it and managed to convince him to go back to teaching since they had convinced themselves it might help him. He wasn't sure if he'd be sane by the end of the first week after teaching his daughter's class and his son wouldn't be there. Maybe he could convince Neville to help.

"Dad?" a small voice said at the entrance to the room.

Harry looked up and dull brown locked with dull olive. Tara had finally emerged from her room.

"Tara?" Harry asked putting his notes down. "What can I help you with?"

"I just need an answer about something." Tara said. "Then I'll let you go back to work. Everyone's being telling me that it's not true, but I want to hear it from you."

Harry noticed the tears forming in his daughter's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked trying so hard not to snap at her like he did everyone else except his wife and house guests (at times with the exception of Anna who never left her room and thus the two hadn't seen each other yet).

"Do you hate me for what happened to Taran?" she said bracing herself for the affirmative answer she was sure was coming.

To say Harry was shocked by the question would be the largest understatement. How could he hate one of the few people that was keeping him from getting the Longbottom's old ward at St. Mungos?

Seeing how tense his daughter was, he assumed she was expecting an affirmative answer from him. So, he got up from his chair, walked to his daughter, knelt down, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I could NEVER hate you, Tara." He told her as he stroked her hair. "I don't blame you, Anna, Sabrina, Matt, nor Austin for what happened. The only people I'm placing the blame on are Voldemort, Iago, and myself."

"You didn't do anything, Dad." Tara said as she returned the hug.

"I should have been in my office." Harry argued. "I could have stopped you kids from going."

"Dad." Tara told him as she pulled away to look him in the eyes, but stayed in the embrace. "Put yourself in our place. Taran is…was more like you than you know based on the stories from Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Mum, and the others. What would YOU have done?"

Harry looked at his daughter and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're right…. Like your mother." Harry told her. "I would have found another way to join the fight."

"But…" Tara asked hesitantly. "If you don't hate me…why did you avoid me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Harry told her. "I've been in some rotten moods lately and I'm trying to control my temper now. But before, it was extremely hard. I didn't want to take my anger out on you in the form of snapping at you and get you thinking that I hated you. Apparently, that had the opposite affect."

Tara merely nodded.

"Also, If I lost you, I'd be needing my own private ward at St. Mungos. You and your mother are the only people keeping me sane around her." Harry added. "And, I know how close you and your brother were. And he was the splitting image of me. I didn't want to be a constant reminder of that day for you. I'm considering getting someone else to teach Gryffindor fifth years only."

"No!" Tara said. "Yes, Taran looked like you. But when I look at you, I don't see my brother. I'm seeing my father."

Harry pulled Tara back into a hug as Ginny walked into the living room from upstairs. She looked into the kitchen and saw Tara and Harry hugging. Harry had a relieved expression on his face, but no smile. Ginny gave a faint smile at the sight. It would have been adorable had it not been for the reason of the hug.

"Are you two okay now?" she asked after a few minutes.

The two looked up at Ginny.

"We're good." Tara said wiping a tear from her face.

"It was just a small misunderstanding." Harry added

TBC

"_Shh." He said pulling her closer to him. "It's going to be okay. Taran wouldn't want you to dwell on the past."_

_Even though she knew he was right, she retorted, "How do YOU know what Taran wanted?! I'm his twin sister! We've been together since before we were born!"_


	32. Tara's Ray of Hope

**Chapter 31: Tara's Ray of Hope**

Tara was sitting on the floor of the hall of the hospital as her aunt was giving birth. The redhead was still upset over what happened to her brother to care about her surrounding. Her father was out of the country today talking to Krum.

"Tara?" Matt's voice asked gently. He started to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"I could have helped." She sobbed. "It's my fault. I should have talked him out of it."

"Tara. I was his best friend." Matt said, tears in his own eyes. "I'm just as at fault as you. And just imagine what Anna's going through. He took the curse for her. It was aimed at her. It was MEANT for her. But he took it."

"Why did my brother have to take after Dad?" she sobbed. "Always having to play the hero."

Noticing she was starting to get stares, Matt led the redhead to the closet. Once they got in there, he pulled the cord that turned on the light.

"Shh." He said pulling her closer to him. "It's going to be okay. Taran wouldn't want you to dwell on the past."

Even though she knew he was right, she retorted, "How do YOU know what Taran wanted?! I'm his twin sister! We've been together since before we were born!"

"Because your brother was my best friend." He repeated. "He told me one day that if anything happened to him, make sure you continue with life. I have the memory if you want proof."

"Not now." She sobbed. "I just want my brother."

"He not here." He said.

That just caused her to sob harder.

"But I am." He added.

_Kiss already, you dolts._ Taran's voice sounded in both of their heads.

"Did you hear that?" they asked each other

"Well, when my brother's right, he's right." Tara said.

"He always DID want us to be together." Matt added. "I just didn't want you to think I was using Taran's death to get what I wanted."

"I would never think that." She said. "You cared about Taran like he was your brother. I know he felt the same."

There lips touched.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Austin and Sabrina.

"THERE you two are. It's a boy. Ryan Ta…are you two kissing in a supply closet?" Sabrina said

The two just continued kissing.

"Where's Taran when you need him?" Austin asked nobody in particular. "He'd never let you live this down, Matt. MATT!"

The two were oblivious to their friends.

"Tara. Matt." Sabrina tried.

"Is everything alright?" Cho's voice came from beside him on the other side of the opened door.

The kids looked and saw Ginny and Cho standing side by side looking for their kids.

"Your kids are making out in a supply closet." Austin tattled.

The two women peeked in and smiled. They knew Taran always thought those two should be together. If only he was here to see it.

Tara and Matt pulled out to see their mothers and friends watching.

"Hi." They greeted innocently.

"Come meet you cousin." Ginny told her daughter.

The kids were led into a room where Megan was sitting up in a hospital bed holding a bundle of blue blankets. Colin was standing just to Megan's left starring at the bundle. Sirius, Remus, James, and John were standing off to the side with Melissa, Sara, and Lily.

"He won't bite." Colin told the kids. "Right now, worst he does is scream."

Tara walked up to the sleeping baby. The kid looked like his father.

"Ryan Taran Lupin." Megan told her niece her son's name.

Just then, Ryan opened his eyes and noticed his mother, father, and cousin. Instead of crying, he watched with utter curiosity.

Tara was trying so hard to keep from crying as the sandy-blond baby looked up at her with the same green eyes that her brother had that were closed forever.

"Uh guys." Spica said sticking her head in the door. "Hate to break up this party, but my own daughter just went into labor."

And thus, Mira Sara Newton was born. A week later, Selene Stella Black had been born. Stella had been the name of Polaris' mother and Selene was the name of his grandmother.

TBC

_Anna was walking with Matt and Sabrina from Ancient Runes to meet up with Tara and Austin who were coming from Divination._

"_Matt?" Anna asked a question that had been on her mind. "What happened during..."_


	33. Anna’s Dream and Its Results

**Chapter 32: Anna's Dream and Its Results**

The school year started and Harry was teaching DADA by himself. The students immediately saw a change in their professor. The older students knew that he didn't take his subject lightly, but…it was nothing like this. He was bound and determined to get the students to understand how vital his course was.

The students also noticed a subtle change in Hermione. She seemed a little distant. Sabrina finally had enough of it and stormed up to her mother after class.

"What has gotten into you, Mum?" Sabrina asked. "You were the one to tell me we should get on with our lives!"

"I know." Hermione told her daughter. "I'm just worried about your Uncle Harry."

"Has Uncle Harry seen Ryan yet?" Sabrina asked her mother.

"Not to my knowledge." Hermione said. "He's been too busy between school and the upcoming war."

0000

October 24, 3:00 A.M.

Anna was tossing and turning in her bed. Ever since that fateful night, she had nightmares.

"_Avada Kedavra!" Iago yelled._

_Anna tried to dodge but she was frozen in place._

"_ANNA!" _

"_TARAN! NO!" She yelled as she saw Taran come at her._

_Just as Taran made contact with her, the dream froze as if someone hit a pause button on a remote._

"_Taran?" she asked._

_Taran had moved from his just-about-to-push position to standing up straight._

"_Anna." Taran said gently. The voice was all echoy instead of clear like it had been when he had called out in horror. "You have GOT to stop beating yourself up about this."_

_He motioned towards to still scene._

"_I've already tried to tell Dad," Taran added. "But he's an Occlumens. I can't get through"_

"_I can't let it go, Taran." She told him. "I…I…I love you!"_

"_I know." He told her as he brushed away one of her stray hairs. "Just as I love you. That's why I took the curse. I couldn't live with myself to know I got you killed. After all, it was my idea to go and fight."_

_She gazed into those green eyes that she had fallen for._

"_I'm sorry I never told you of my feelings before." Taran said sadly. Then he got serious. "Anna. I need you to do me a HUGE favor. And just so you know, when next you see me, I won't remember what it's been like between the fight and whenever you'll see me again. At least, not for a while."_

"_What's the favor?" she asked hoping it will lead to her seeing him again._

"_Ask Matt what happened during the Third Task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1995." Taran told her._

_Then she was pushed out of the way and Taran was hit by the curse._

"_TARAN!" she yelled._

Anna woke up sweating.

0000

Later that day after the last class,

Anna was walking with Matt and Sabrina from Ancient Runes to meet up with Tara and Austin who were coming from Divination.

"Matt?" Anna asked a question that had been on her mind all day. "What happened during the Third Task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1995?"

"Why do you ask?" Sabrina asked.

"I had a dream about Taran last night and he told me to ask Matt that question." Anna asked as Matt stopped walking and went wide eyed.

"Matt?" the girls asked.

Matt simply went over to the stone wall and started banging his head against it feeling like a blooming idiot.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Matt held his head to ease the headache he had created as he turned to the girls.

"That was the year Dad and Harry tied for Champion." He told them.

Sabrina suddenly went wide eyed. She then took her VERY thick book and started whacking her forehead with it.

"How…can…we…be…so…STUPID!?" She asked between each bang.

(A/N: I considered stopping here, but I won't do that to you.)

0000

A week later,

"I bet this had been killing you." Anna teased Matt as they walked to the room where they were brewing the potion with Austin. "Keeping a secret from Tara."

"Yes. But she's so worried about OWLs and her Dad she hardly notices." Matt said.

"Why didn't we tell Tara again?" Austin asked.

"So not to get her hopes up." Matt said standing in front of the door where the potion was stored. "I heard of a time when it didn't work. I don't see any reason why it shouldn't work this time though."

"Ready guys?" Sabrina asked as she met up with them.

"Do you have it?" Anna asked.

Sabrina held out a vial of a red liquid.

"Let's do this." Matt said opening the door to reveal a bunch of sinks and some stalls.

About 3 minutes after they went in, Hermione and Harry met up with each other not far from the bathroom.

"Hi." Hermione said carefully.

"Hi." Harry sighed.

"So…we hardly see you around." Hermione told her friend. "You're either away or shut up in your office."

"Iago's about as bad as his father." Harry informed her.

"What brings you out?" she asked.

"I was looking for your daughter and her friends." Harry said. "Only Tara's at the feast. You?"

"Someone has been stealing from my supplies. And it's not Peeves. From the looks of it, it's a student."

"How could you tell?" Harry asked.

"Because the same stunts I used on Snape were used." She said. "And the funny thing is, it's a few ingredients at a time. Today, a vial of dragon blood had been taken."

"Dragon blood?" Harry repeated. Deep down in his heart that he was trying to keep from freezing over (the only thing stoping it was Tara), a very small ray of hope appeared. "What other ingredients, Tiria?"

KABOOM

"What the bloody hell?" they both asked as they ran for the source.

They stopped short when they saw a little bit of smoke that had appeared from Myrtle's bathroom into the hall.

"You don't think…" Hermione started before stopping. She didn't want to say what she was thinking to Harry. He was already touchy on the subject.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said as he opened the door to the girl's bathroom.

As the two walked in, they saw Austin, Matt, and Sabrina laughing at the opening of one of the stalls. A cauldron was set in the middle of the room.

"And I thought YOURS was in a weird location." Austin laughed as he spoke to Matt.

"He has me beat." Matt said. "That'll be something to tell the kids. First kiss was in a girl's bathroom."

Harry and Hermione exchanged curious glances.

"Anna!" Sabrina yelled into the stall not noticing her mother or uncle. "Let him breath!"

"Sorry." Anna's voice came.

"I…guess you're okay." Another voice came from the stall as if in a daze. The voice was that of a fifteen year old boy.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder when she saw him starting to pale as the kids laughed.

"You okay Mate?" Austin asked the person in the stall that had been pushed in via Anna.

"I think so." The familiar voice said from the stall. "Last thing I remember was a flash of green light."

"You sacrificed yourself." Anna explained while crying in the stall. "Then you came to me in a dream and told me to ask Matt about the 3rd task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament of 1995."

"Dad said it'll be a while before you remember what it was like being dead." Matt added. "It'll come back to you."

"Speaking of Dads," the other voice said. "How's mine?"

"Not good." Sabrina said truthfully. "But I think he'll be find in time."

She then looked towards the door and looked somewhere between shocked, worried, and oh-boy-we're-in-trouble.

Seeing Sabrina's look, Matt and Austin turned. Their faces then mirrored hers when they saw the two professors.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked coming out of the stall after seeing her friends' faces. Her face matched the others with the exception of the tear stains on her faces.

Harry turned from the other kids to the stall Anna just came out of and silently prayed that the owner of the male voice would come out and be who he hoped it was. If not, goodbye Hogwarts, hello St. Mungos.

Curious as to what was going on, the owner of the voice came out of the stall. Hermione gasped as Harry fought to keep himself from breaking down.

Taran Potter had just stepped out of the stall. Alive and well.

TBC

A/N: Did you ACTUALLY think I would kill off Taran? It's just one more thing to prove that I'm not Rowling. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KILLED OFF MOST OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! Okay. Rants over.

"_Professor?" she asked Dumbledore while using Occulmency. "May I borrow Miss. Potter for the rest of the evening? It concerns Mr. Potter." _

"_Of course." Dumbledore said._


	34. Telling Tara and Ginny

Previously

_Curious as to what was going on, the owner of the voice came out of the stall. Hermione gasped as Harry fought to keep himself from breaking down._

_Taran Potter had just stepped out of the stall. Alive and well._

**Chapter 33: Telling Tara and Ginny**

"Dad?" Taran asked getting extremely concerned when he saw his father.

Harry was a bit thinner than usual because he hardly ate. His eyes were also a dull olive instead of the brilliant green Taran was use to. Another thing that got Taran worried were the tears that were threatening to fall from Harry's eyes. Harry only cried when he was extremely upset such as when someone close to him had died. Then Taran remember, HE had died a few months ago.

So, Taran let instinct take over and ran to his father and embraced him. Harry was still in too much shock to respond

"I'm sorry, Dad." Taran said quietly. "I shouldn't have gone off to fight without more training. Please don't hate me."

He felt his father's arms tighten around him in a tight embrace. The hatred towards Iago and the feelings for revenge in Harry flew from the father as joy and love quickly took over. He had his son back.

"I could NEVER hate you." Harry whispered. "I love you so much, Taran."

"I love you too, Dad." Taran said.

Hermione, Sabrina, Matt, Austin, and Anna were watching with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces as Harry refused to let go of his son.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere else? Who knows when Myrtle will return?" Matt suggested realizing he was STILL in the girl's bathroom.

Everyone, including Harry, laughed. Hermione stopped laughing as soon as she heard Harry's laughed. She hadn't heard it in months.

0000

In the Great Hall a few minutes later,

Tara was poking at her food. It was her first Halloween without her brother. There was a strange feeling inside of her, but she paid it no mind. Had she, she would have figured out about Taran's revival. The doors opened and Hermione came strolling in with a huge embarrassed grin on her face.

"Professor?" she asked Dumbledore while using Occulmency. "May I borrow Miss. Potter for the rest of the evening? It concerns Mr. Potter."

"Of course." Dumbledore said.

Tara looked concerned. If it was about her father, it couldn't be good news. But then again, why was her aunt smiling?

"What's going on?" Tara asked once they were out of the Great Hall.

"I'm the Potions Mistress." Hermione was grumbling to herself. "I should have known. Sirius is going to be so embarrassed as is Sara. Why didn't anyone consider that before? I swear those dunderheads are rubbing off on me."

When they got to Harry's room, they found Anna, Matt, Taran, Sabrina, and Austin watching with amused grins, or a concerned look in Taran's case, and Harry banging his head on the wall like Matt had done a week ago. Wait a minute, back up…TARAN?

"I felt the same way." Matt told Harry referring to banging the head.

"And I'm feeling the same way too." Hermione said. "Harry. May I join you?"

"Pick a spot." Harry welcomed her before continuing.

Taran turned to the entrance and smiled at his shocked sister.

"Hi Tara." Taran greeted.

Tara just gapped like her father had when he was her age when he saw his parents for the first time without their disguises.

Then, she fainted.

Harry forgot all about banging his head in embarrassment and ran to his daughter.

"Enervete." Harry said pointing an index finger at his daughter thus reviving her wandlessly

"Don't wake me up." She said stirring. "Taran's alive in my dream and I'm dating Matt."

"Yeah. I heard." Taran said half-teasing. "First kiss in a hospital supply closet."

"You told us to!" Matt argued as Tara sat up.

"If I did, I probably didn't know your location." He argued.

Tara then stood up, ran to her brother, stopping just in front of him.

She starred at him as if he was a dream. Slowly, she took her right hand and moved it slowly, palm out, right over his heart. She expected it to go right through him, but a warm, solid object covered in cloth prevented her hand from moving any further. She felt her hand move as Taran breathed. On her palm, she felt the steady beat of a heart.

Once she was convinced he was alive, she hugged him as if he'd vanish if she released him while sobbing her heart out. Taran returned the hug with tears coming out of his own eyes. The memory of what it was like in the other world was coming to him and the first thing he remembered was how much he missed everyone. Especially his family and closest friends.

For the first time in months, Tara felt completed. Now that she thought about it, she had that feeling for about fifteen minutes. How did she miss it?

"Oh great." Harry groaned as he nursed his head. "Hermione! Do you have any headache potions on you? I gave my last vial to Minerva."

"No." Hermione said nursing her own.

"Dad. Aunt Hermione." Tara said with a true mischievous grin on her face. "Off to the Hospital Wing with you now."

"You are your mother's daughter." Harry told her with his own smile on his face.

Tara felt her smile grow when she saw her father happy once more.

"Why don't we all go?" Harry added. He wasn't in a big hurry to let his son out of his sight. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't in too much of a hurry to see his twin children apart. Nor did it look like they weren't going to separate again so easily anytime soon.

0000

"Oh. I should warn you." Tara told her brother as they entered the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey is training another nurse."

"Who?" Taran asked.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ariel asked as she entered while carrying Selene in her arms. "From the way you two are holding your heads, you bumped heads and received massive headaches."

"Only half right." Hermione said. "We do have massive headaches, but they were from constant impacts with stone walls."

Ariel laid Selene down in a crib that had been propped up in the Hospital Wing and went to go get some headache potion. After she handed the vials to her cousin and his wife's sister-in-law, she noticed something different about Harry.

"Harry?" she asked. "You didn't kill Iago, did you?"

"No." Harry said after taking the medicine. "That's more like it."

"Then why the bloody hell are you so happy?" she asked.

Harry merely turned to his twins. Ariel followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw…

"T…Taran?" she asked.

Taran nodded before finding himself in a hug.

"What are you waiting for?" Ariel told her cousin. "Turn that blasted fireplace on and start calling people!"

"I have a better idea." Harry said. "Taran, get to were you won't be seen just yet."

Taran went to one of the beds and pulled the curtains around him.

"DOBBY!" Harry called.

CRACK

"Yes Master Harry Potter, sir." Dobby asked carefully, knowing how short Harry's temper had been for the past few months.

"Get Ginny. And tell her to hurry. It's about the kids."

Dobby looked at the perfectly healthy kids.

"Dobby." Harry warned. "You may come back with her to hear what I have to say."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said before vanishing.

"Okay." Harry said to his son.

Taran threw the curtains back and looked in the direction of his second cousin.

"Her name is Selene Stella." Ariel explained. "After her grandmother and great grandmother."

Taran walked up to the crib and looked at the black haired baby.

"She so cute." Taran said.

"You think SHE'S cute," Tara said. "You should get a look at Ryan."

"Ryan?" Taran asked.

"Your cousin." Harry explained. "Tell you the truth, I haven't even seen my nephew."

"He looks like Uncle Colin." Tara explained. "But he has his...maternal grandmother's eyes."

"One of the reasons why I haven't seen him." Harry muttered. He had been scared to look at his nephew and see his son's eyes gazing at him.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Dobby came running in. "What's…"

She paused when she saw her son. However, her reaction was not what was expected.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed after she whacked him upside the head.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me you time traveled at that age!?" Ginny yelled softly so not to disturb Selene.

Taran smiled at his mother. He was glad SOMEONE in his immediate family had gone on with life apparently.

"I didn't time travel to this time!" Harry argued with a smile.

Ginny was now utterly confused. Her never-smiling husband had a grin on his face that rivaled Fred and George's when a prank was pulled on Dumbledore or the Marauders.

"Do you remember why I grew up with the Dursleys?" Harry asked his wife.

She thought of the reason. She hadn't really thought about her husband's rotten childhood since they told the kids when they were seven (going into detail at ten, but he had made her leave the room that day). Then it hit her.

She looked back over at Taran and put her hand to her mouth. Her brown eyes asked the question directed at her son.

"It's me, Mum." Taran confirmed.

The next thing Taran knew was that he was in his mother's arms in an EXTREMELY tight embraced being smothered in kisses.

"I missed you so much." Ginny sobbed as she held her only son.

"I missed you too" Taran said gasping for air though returned the hug.

Sabrina felt her own mother's arms around her. She leaned into the embrace and noticed that Harry was doing the same thing with Tara.

"We're a family again." Tara whispered.

Taran then let go of his mother before being tackled by the elf.

"Little Master Taran! Yous is alive!" Dobby sobbed.

"Yes Dobby." Taran said laughing. "I'm back. And I intend to stay much, much longer than before. Even though, if I do die again before my 16th birthday, I can be brought back another way."

"Don't you even THINK that, Taran Potter!" Anna said beating everyone else to the reprimanding. "If you die again, I'll KILL you!"

"Fine." Taran said knowing better than to anger a redhead after seeing others anger both of his grandmothers, his mother, his aunt, his cousins, and his sister.

"I have an idea!" Harry said. "Nobody tells anyone about Taran's sudden revival. At least, just yet. Taran, you can stick around in my private chambers and we'll get you caught up."

TBC

"_Psst. Harry." He whispered._

_Harry then appeared alone from around the corner._

"_Sorry about that Colin." Harry apologized. "Did I wake you?"_

"_Kind of. But it's okay" Colin admitted. "I was hoping you'd come, but I wasn't holding my breath. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_If this is about being distant…" Harry started looking apologetic._

"_Not really." Colin said. "I was just wondering if you knew if anyone was starting any potions?"_


	35. Family Reunion

**Chapter 34: Family Reunion**

Christmas Morning,

Harry and his family snuck into Potter Manor. The rest of the family was still asleep. Harry opened the door to Megan's bedroom to check on her and nearly gagged at seeing his little sister in the same bed as Colin, but then quickly dismissed it as he reminded himself his little sister was now a grown woman. However, his eyes fell on the crib by the door. After checking for booby traps, he tiptoed over and looked into the crib. He saw a four month old baby who looked JUST like Colin did at that age. After smiling at his sleeping nephew, Harry gently closed the door and rejoined his family.

At the sound of the door closing, Colin sat up in bed. He had seen Harry enter to check up on his sister's family. Colin smiled at the thought of Harry trying to reconnect with his family after being depressed about Taran. Maybe with Harry back, Ginny could also come out of her own depression which she was hiding for the sake of her family.

Colin got out of the bed and put on his nightrobe and left the room.

"Psst. Harry." He whispered.

Harry then appeared alone from around the corner.

"Sorry about that Colin." Harry apologized. "Did I wake you?"

"Kind of. But it's okay" Colin admitted. "I was hoping you'd come, but I wasn't holding my breath. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If this is about being distant…" Harry started looking apologetic.

"Not really." Colin said. "I was just wondering if you knew if anyone was starting any potions?"

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"It's just…the other night, I was reading one of Megan's draft on her book about you and I realized something. After banging my head a few times for being so forgetful, I promised myself to ask if you knew if anyone was starting the Arvadek Adava potion."

"Actually," Harry said with a smile on his face. "C'mon."

He grabbed his brother-in-law by the wrist and dragged him to where Ginny and the twins were stationed, which was right in front of James and Lily's room.

"Who remembered?" Colin asked with a large grin when he saw Taran.

"Anna, Matt, Sabrina, and Austin." Taran whispered. "But I had to remind them."

"Good thing I asked first." Colin said hugging Taran "Because I was about to get Megan, and you lot to help me make it. I remembered it the other night. Wish it was sooner."

"It's not your fault." Ginny whispered. "Besides, I'm amazed your father, Sirius, James, John, Lily, Spica, Melissa, and Sara forgot about it. Not to mention my own brother and his wife."

"Which one?" Harry and Colin asked.

"Who else has made the potion?" she asked.

"So, why are you four sneaking around?" Colin asked.

"We are about to play a prank on Grandma and Grandpa." Tara said with the long-lost mischievous glint in her eye.

"Now that's the Tara Potter I know." Colin said pulling out his wand. "Would you like me to do anything?"

"Could you put a silencing ward on the room?" Harry requested. "I'd hate for Mum and Dad to wake up Ryan."

"How do you like Ryan?" Colin asked after putting up the wards. "I saw you looking at him."

"He's cute and healthy." Harry said. "You two are doing a good job."

Colin smiled as the Potters conjured up a bucket of cold water much like during Taran and Tara's first year. This time, Lily was not protected.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! MEGAN!!"

"Wrong kid." Harry said with a hug smile on his face as he observed his soaked parents with his wife, kids, and brother-in-law laughing out in the hallway.

"Harry?" they asked prank forgotten.

"We didn't think you'd come." Lily said as she got up and hugged her son. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Harry answered earning confused glances. He motioned them into the hallway.

The two older Potters stopped short when they saw Taran.

"Taran?" James asked the question as Lily's hand went to her mouth.

"Hi Grandpa. Hi Grandma" Taran greeted before hugging his grandparents. James and Lily quickly returned the hug. Colin took down the wards around the bedroom.

"But…how?" James asked.

"The same exact way you two, Cedric, and Sara came back." Harry explained.

James took his hand to his forehead forcefully. He had been alive for so long now, he forgot he had been dead.

"I'm so sorry we didn't think of this sooner." Lily told her grandson. "A half a year wasted."

"Actually, he came back on Halloween." Tara told her grandmother

"Hallo…and we're just NOW finding out?!" Lily asked.

"I wanted Taran to get back into the swing of things before we rushed into the reunions." Harry explained. "We've been getting him caught up with school."

"He has two more weeks left of being grounded for sneaking off to the Ministry unsupervised." Ginny added. "But he has today off because it's Christmas."

"You don't have to announce it." Taran muttered just barely audible.

Everyone laughed before being interrupted by the sound of a cry.

"Sounds like Ryan's up." Colin said. "And it's my turn."

"Why don't I come help?" Harry offered. "I think my little sister will be happy to see me."

The Potters and Lupin walked back to Megan's bedroom to see Megan with the pillow over her head and waiting for her husband to calm his child. When she realized that Colin wasn't in the room, she got out of bed to see Harry coming in with Colin.

"Happy Christmas." Colin greeted his son as he lifted the baby out of the crib causing Ryan to stop crying "There's someone here I'd like you to meet. This is your Uncle Harry."

"Hey there." Harry greeted as he took his nephew. "You know, you look so much like your Daddy."

Megan was watching her brother in amazement, she didn't notice her own niece and nephew entering with their mother.

"What's his full name?" Harry asked as the baby reached for the glasses of his uncle.

"Ryan Taran Lupin." Colin told his brother-in-law.

Megan was shocked to see that her brother simply smiled and said, "Well, he DOES have his cousin's eyes."

"Harry?" Megan asked.

"Morning Meg." Harry greeted with a genuine smile.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "Iago commit suicide?"

"He might as well have." Taran answered.

"Taran?!" she exclaimed as she ran to her nephew and hugged him. "You have no idea how much we missed you."

"I think I have a ballpark figure." Taran said returning the hug. "You won't tell anyone outside of close friends and family, right?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Megan said as she looked her nephew over and caressed his face like she had done all those years ago when he was a baby. "But…how did this happen?"

"Remember the potion your godfather botched when he was trying to bring back our ghosts?" James answered leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes. So someone did remember it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Although I had to come to them in a dream." Taran told her.

"Well, I'm just glad your back." Megan said embracing him again before adding in a whisper, "And so is your father. It's been months since I've seen him this happy."

The two turned to Harry who was playing with his nephew.

"Morning all." Charles said as he and Elizabeth joined the party in the bedroom accompanied by the Conways.

"Taran?" Elizabeth asked

"Hello." Taran greeted.

0000

"Sorry we didn't get you anything." James apologized to his grandson who was now playing with Ryan as the others opened gifts.

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting anything from you guys, anyways." Taran admitted. "Nor from the others for that matter."

"Taran?" Tara asked. "Are you ever going to tell us what it was like being dead?"

"Tara!" Ginny quietly scolded.

"It's okay Mum." Taran told her. "Not too much different form this life. Except I never got sick, tired, hungry, or thirsty. I did feel the sense of longing for the people I care about. I met up with Godric…I mean Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They asked me to call them by their first names though. They helped me start training for my powers. More are on their way. New Years to be exact"

"Oh fun." Anna said sarcastically as she recalled the day he brought back Dumbledore.

"They also told me that I could go back home on my sixteenth birthday if nobody thought of the potion." Taran added. "Of course, I would end up at Stonehenge and have to worry about convincing you guys it was me. The convincing part wasn't what I was too concerned about. You wouldn't believe the secrets I know from a certain sister."

"You wouldn't DARE tell anyone." Tara said with a glare towards her brother.

"Only you." Taran said. "Then it'll be up to you to convince the others."

"I'm glad the potion was remembered." Tara said moving next to her brother. "it was torture for those four months."

"Where you able to hear the voices of others and watch over them?" James asked.

Taran nodded. "I even spoke to Matt and Tara once. Of course, I couldn't tell where they were."

"I KNEW I wasn't hearing things!" Tara exclaimed.

"Did you speak to anyone?" Ginny asked the second generation Potters.

"Yes." Lily said. "Mainly Petunia telling her to stop Vernon from killing Harry. Of course, I didn't remember those conversations until a month after we came back."

"That's why." Harry whispered as he recalled his aunt sometimes stopping his uncle during a beating. He had assumed at the time she didn't want to clean up the blood. Then after he found out he was a wizard, he thought it was she thought she was being watched.

"Anything else?" Megan asked.

The look on Taran's face told all. His shyness was catching up to him. He was getting better about it, but he still felt uncomfortable after talking for over a certain amount of time.

"That's fine." Megan said quickly before striking up a conversation with her mother.

"Dad." Taran said quietly turning to his father. "Remind me tomorrow to tell you about what the founders said."

"Okay." Harry said with a gentle smile.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Tara asked.

"He, John, and Sirius decided to have a Full Moon outing last night with their wives." James explained. "He'll drop by later. Does he know about Taran?"

"Only people who know are you guys, Sabrina, Hermione, Ariel, Matt, and Austin." Anna explained. "And we asked them not to tell."

"Dumbledore might know." Harry added

Suddenly the floo system activated and Sirius, John, Remus, Spica, Sara, and Melissa came out.

"Hi guys." Sirius said not quite knowing how to say it when he saw Taran (thinking he was Harry). On one hand, it was Ryan's first Christmas. One the other hand, it was Harry's first Christmas without Taran since the twins were born. "How are you doing Harry?"

"Sirius." The real Harry said. "You REALLY need to start paying attention more."

The newcomers all looked between the two Potters. Tara looked at her brother and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Whenever his shyness got a hold of him, he tensed anyone outside of immediate family (parents and siblings), and strangely enough, Anna.

Remus smiled gently at Taran recognizing the shyness.

"We'll talk later." The ex-werewolf told the boy before turning to Harry. "How did this come about?"

"You know, you should ask Sirius." Harry said with a huge grin.

"Me?" Sirius asked. "I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh contraire." Ginny said. "Taran wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

"Come to think of it," Harry added. "Neither would a lot of people. Including Megan."

"The Potion!" Remus realized as he whacked his forehead. "Why didn't anyone think of it?"

"I realized it the other night," Colin admitted. "I just wasn't sure if anyone had tried it yet."

"Same here." Megan added.

"Taran had to hint to Anna about it." Tara put in her say.

"I tried to tell Dad." Taran admitted quietly. "But I couldn't get through."

Harry looked confused before realization struck. His Occlumency that he had been using at night just to be safe.

"I'm sorry." Harry admitted as he joined his kids on the sofa they were on and put an arm around his son. "Had I known you were trying to reach me, I would have…"

"I understand." Taran told his father while looking at his cousin. So little and unburdened.

"I remember when you were like that." Harry told his son when he realized what Taran was thinking before turning to his daughter "Both of you."

Suddenly, the floo system activated and Ron, Hermione, and Sabrina came in.

"Hi guys!" Sabrina greeted.

"Uh oh." Hermione said noticing the familiar look on Taran's face as Ron dusted himself off.

"What?" Ron asked then his eyes fell upon his nephew. "Taran?"

"He's spoken over his comfort level." Hermione translated her declaration of trouble.

Taran merely nodded.

"Okay. No more firewhiskey for me." Ron declared.

"It's him, Ron." Harry confirmed. "Remember what happened to Cedric?"

"Okay." Ron stated. "Concerning the Potion, who feels like an idiot for not thinking about it as soon as you heard of Taran's death?"

Almost every hand went up. The only hands not up were Taran's, Anna's, and Ryan's.

TBC

"_Thank you for tell me." Harry told his son. "But we shouldn't have to worry about that too much. Dumbledore's wand is the Elder wand and he had died a peaceful death before coming back."  
_

"_That's the thing." Taran said. "When I accidentally brought him back, it reactivated the power of the wand."_

"_And the third hollow?"_

"_In my possession." Taran confirmed. "And for a time, it had been in yours."  
_

"_The cloak which you left in my office?" Harry asked._

_Taran nodded._

"_No wonder it was so old." Harry whispered to himself._

"_Dad." Taran said to his father. "I want you to train me." _


	36. Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 35: Like Father, Like Son**

At the annual Potter Christmas Party, Harry pulled Ginny aside while Molly was hugging Taran.

"Considering how Taran hates being too social," Harry said. "Do you think this is worth two weeks?"

"Yeah." Ginny agreed as she watched her son's shyness starting to catch back up to him. "This is punishment for him, being forced to socialize."

The parents watched as Anna came to Taran's rescue as kind of a repayment for saving her life. It wasn't to the same scale, but Taran was grateful nonetheless.

"Uh oh." Ginny said looking around.

"Don't say that." Harry groaned. "It's Christmas."

"Not that." Ginny said. "Flattail, Bucktooth, Tara, Matt, Austin, and Sabrina are up to something."

Sure enough, the six in question were huddled in a corner planning something and laughing quietly.

"Let them." Harry said. "That lot hasn't pranked since the incident."

"Fine. But don't expect me to eat anything." Ginny said before muttering. "I just knew those brothers of mine would corrupt my innocent Tara."

George then took his wand and pointed it in the air just above Taran and Anna who were talking. They started to go their separate ways, but were stopped by a barrier. The whole room then turned and filled with laughter. Simultaneously, Taran and Anna looked up and then turned glares at the six responsible for the mistletoe above them. Fred, George, Tara, Matt, Austin, and Sabrina just waved innocently.

After a quick peck on Anna's cheek from Taran, the barrier subsided and they marched over to the culprits.

"You lot know I don't like to be rushed." Taran said quietly. "Let alone do things like that in public."

"Hey. It worked." Tara pointed out.

0000

Much later that night,

Harry and his wife and kids (as well as the Conways) had gone back to Proteus Place that night after the party. Most of the house was asleep. Tara and Anna were asleep in their separate beds in the same room with Anna having a peaceful dream. Peter and Hallie were also asleep in the guest room glad to have been a part of one of the best Christmases ever. Even Dobby was curled up in his bed in the basement (his choice).

Harry and Ginny were asleep in their own bedroom with Harry's arm draped around Ginny, when the bedroom door creaked open. Harry's eyes remained closed as he came back into consciousness. He observed the sound of the steps and the breathing.

"Dad?" The visitor asked in a low whisper.

Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses. He noticed Taran standing nervously in the doorway.

"Taran?" Harry asked quietly so not to wake his wife. For a time, his boggart had been Ginny after not getting enough sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep." Taran admitted.

Harry got out of bed and put on his nightrobe.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Harry said.

A few minutes later, Taran was seated at the kitchen table and Harry was going to the table with two glasses of milk.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked his son after he sat down and placed one of the glasses in front of his son.

"I'm sorry I acted before I was ready." Taran whispered.

"Taran." Harry said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "We've been through this already. With the information you had, I would have done the same. Besides, you wouldn't believe the number of times I've jumped into things before I was ready. The trap door on the Third floor corridor, the Chamber of Secrets, going after Sirius…"

"Yeah, but you got out of those alive." Taran argued.

Silence

"Taran." Harry sighed. "There's something you need to know."

"I hate conversations that start like that." Taran whispered.

"Remember when your mother and I told you about the incident with the Chamber?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Taran said. "You killed the basilisk and saved Mum."

"We left out a detail." Harry said placing his hand over the spot the fang had pierced his arm.

He then pointed his hand up the stairs and concentrated. The pensieve and a vial with a memory in it came floating down the stairs before resting on the table.

"We'll just look in instead of jumping in." Harry said putting the memory in the pensieve. "You're old enough to see this now."

Taran looked into the pensieve and saw his father as a twelve year old wielding a sword and swinging it at the eyeless basilisk. Then, Harry ran the sword through the roof of the snake's mouth. Taran watched in horror when he saw the basilisk fang pierce his father's arm. He took his eyes off of the memory and looked at his father for confirmation that the memory was real.

"You nearly died?"

Harry nodded before adding, "I wouldn't be hear today if it wasn't for Fawkes. The phoenix tears saved my life. The point I'm trying to make is, even though I got out alive, there were always some very close calls. That had been the closest of them all in my opinion."

"So…running into danger runs in the family?" Taran asked.

Despite himself, Harry had to smile at the observation and nodded.

"Dad." Taran said. "Iago's after the Deathly Hollows. His plan is to kill the 400th Heir with the Elder wand. Only thing is, he didn't know that I was the 400th Heir of all of them. He's going to try to figure out which of the others are the Heirs even though they're only backup heirs."

"Thank you for tell me." Harry told his son. "But we shouldn't have to worry about that too much. Dumbledore's wand is the Elder wand and he had died a peaceful death before coming back."

"That's the thing." Taran said. "When I accidentally brought him back, it reactivated the power of the wand."

"And the third hollow?"

"In my possession." Taran confirmed. "And for a time, it had been in yours."

"The cloak which you left in my office?" Harry asked.

Taran nodded.

"No wonder it was so old." Harry whispered to himself.

"Dad." Taran said to his father. "I want you to train me."

"What?" Harry asked not sure if he heard right.

"You have experience fighting a Dark Lord. Yet this is my fight. Please Dad. With you as my couch, Iago doesn't stand a chance."

"I'll think about it." Harry said. "I'm not too sure I want you fighting after what happened last time, but I'll consider it."

0000

The next day,

"May I ask what is so funny?" Harry asked his father, godfather, and Defense Professor as they fell off their chairs laughing when Harry asked their opinions about coaching Taran.

"I always hoped this would happen." Remus said laughing

"WHAT?!" Harry demanded.

"Let me explain what Moony means," Sirius said.

Flashback

_It was just after Harry went to bed after the battle with Voldemort._

"_Well, I'm glad THAT'S over." Lily sighed._

"_No it's not." Sirius said. "if there is some type of danger, Harry will discover it and take it upon himself to make life safe."_

"_Just like me and his grandfather." James added._

"_You know." Remus said looking at the door Harry had just went out. "I hope he has a son one day who is JUST like him. That way, he'll know what we're going through." _

End Flashback.

"Now you know why we worry about you." Sirius told his godson.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Taran called from his bed not looking away from the textbook he was reading.

The door opened and Taran looked up. He gave a small smile when he saw his father standing in the doorway with a hand behind his back.

"I've thought over your request." Harry informed his son. "I even asked for others' opinions. Your mother feels the same way I feel about it. Since apparently you are the only one who can defeat Iago like I was the only one who could defeat his father, I will train you."

"Thanks Dad." Taran said. "I won't let you down."

"You better not." Harry said with a serious look. "Letting me down would mean your death by Iago's wand…again. I have from a reliable source he thinks Tara's is the 400th heir. If anything happened to both of you, I'm going to need a private ward at St. Mungos as will your mother. And if you die again, the potion won't work next time."

"I won't die again." Taran swore with a determined look that was only seen by those closest to him.

Harry smile and then pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal an ancient book.

"For the next month," Harry told his son. "I want you to read this book. Then we'll set up some practice time when I'm not tutoring the other students."

"Thanks Dad." Taran said taking Julia Gryffindor Potter's book from his father.

"I'll even go as far as to train Tara, Matt, Austin, Sabrina, and Anna." Harry added. "If they're anything like my friends, stopping them from fighting will be harder than training a full grown Hungarian Horntail to sit on command."

TBC

"_Are you okay?" Tara asked her twin._

_Taran nodded._

_Tara was confused. She was one of the few people he would speak openly to. In fact, EVERYONE in the room were people he would speak openly to._

"_He's a little embarrassed about a temporary side effect." Harry explained_


	37. Language

**Chapter 36: Language**

It was finally New Years' Eve and Harry and Ginny were next to Taran in the Hospital Wing. After what had happened the last time he received powers, they weren't taking any chances.

"I'm scared." Taran told his father.

"You'll be fine." Harry told his son as he gently squeezed Taran's hand.

Suddenly, an aura around the boy glowed red. Taran whimpered in pain for a few minutes before the glow stopped.

"What time is it?" Taran asked waiting for midnight to come and go.

"10 o'clock." Harry said.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Ginny suggested.

Taran nodded and closed his eyes. After what seemed like forever, the aura appeared again and he glowed blue. When that ended, he looked at his father for the time.

"10:02." Harry told him.

Taran groaned with frustration.

11:59

Spontaneously, Taran had spent the past two hours glowing and whimpering in pain. As the time passed, the glows seemed to last longer.

"Harry." Ginny whispered as Taran slept. "Listen."

Off in the distance, they can faintly hear everyone counting down to the new year. As the numbers decreased, Taran's breathing rate increased.

At exactly midnight, Taran started glowing a bright white trying so hard not to scream. As the teen groaned in pain, his parent turned to each other with pained looks. Their child was in pain and there was nothing they could do.

000

The next morning,

"TARAN!" a voice called.

The parents and teen looked towards the door. Taran smiled at his friends and their parents.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked her twin.

Taran nodded.

Tara was confused. She was one of the few people he would speak openly to. In fact, EVERYONE in the room were people he would speak openly to.

"He's a little embarrassed about a temporary side effect." Harry explained

"It can't be that bad." Sabrina said.

"Woulds't thou like to make a wager?!" Taran asked before clasping his hands to his mouth while blushing

"Maybe it is." Austin said.

"Since some of the powers haven't been around since those days, the knowledge was in that language." Ginny explained. "He'll be talking normally soon enough."

Taran then conjured up a quill and parchment. Writing something on it, he handed it to his father.

_Use the Silencing Charm on me._

"We're not training." Harry told his son while shaking his hand.

So, Taran conjured a roll of duct tape and put some over his mouth to keep from talking. Peter, Hallie, Anna, Hermione, and Harry chuckled.

"Not going to tempt yourself to talk, are you?" Hallie asked.

Taran shook his head.

Just then, Ariel and Pomfrey came in. Ariel giggled at the duct tape.

"Bad move Taran." She told her cousin's son while holding up a vial of strengthen potion.

Pomfrey went over to the boy and took off the duct tape. Everyone winced

"OW!" Taran exclaimed.

"You should have thought of that earlier." Pomfrey said taking the potion from her apprentice. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

Taran started for the quill

"Just state it." Pomfrey said.

"I fell as I twas trampled by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs."

"I'd give it a week." Pomfrey said.

Suddenly, the floo system activated.

"Came...as…soon…as…heard." Colin said panting.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Colin nodded. "Work…crazy…others don't know…what's going on…"

Harry nodded. It wasn't too well known that Colin was an Unspeakable. In fact, only Harry, Megan, Colin's boss, and Remus knew.

"How are you doing Taran?" Colin asked.

"His vocabulary took a new direction." Ginny explained.

"I want you to REST." Pomfrey ordered the teen.

Taran nodded vigorously. He knew that there was no arguing.

0000

The next week,

"Hello Dear Brother." Tara came into the Hospital Wing with Taran's homework. He had absolutely refused to budge. "How art thou this fair eve?"

"Shut up and just give me my homework." Taran said irritably as he look out the window.

"Taran…asked me how I am." She said with a curious look replacing her mischievous grin.

"How are you?" Taran sighed.

The second those words were out, he realized what she meant. There were no 'thees,' 'thous,' or 'arts'

"I CAN TALK AGAIN!" Taran cheered.

Tara laughed. That had been the loudest she had EVER heard her brother. It seemed…very slowly…he was starting to not only come out of his shell, but was actually destroying it.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Taran asked embarassed.

As I said, _**SLOWLY**_

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ariel said from the doorway to the office. "If your language issue is over, you can go."

"Thankyou!" Taran said grabbing his sister by the wrist and dragging her out only to bump into Harry.

"I heard the good news." Harry told them. "As well as the rest of the hall. Taran. I'm impressed."

"With what?" Taran asked.

"That yell." Harry said. "Loudest I've EVER heard you. And that includes when you were a baby."

Just then, the Marauders showed up talking amongst themselves.

"Is everything alright?" Taran asked his grandfather and Co.

"Ah." Sirius said. "I see thou art talking normal once more."

If looks could kill, Sirius would be six feet under.

"There's activity in Yorkshire." James said.

"What now?" Tara asked her father.

"We train. Harder than before." Harry said.

TBC

"_YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Iago exclaimed when he saw Taran._

"_And you're ugly." _


	38. Battle Against Darkness

**Chapter 37: Battle Against Darkness**

The months passed. Harry taught DADA relentlessly (but a lot nicer than before). After dinner, Taran, Tara, Anna, Sabrina, Matt, and Austin would go over to his office and train.

Before they knew it, June was upon them. Taran was pacing the floor. If Iago was anything like Tom, the worst would be in June. He knew his father's stories like the back of his hand.

"Don't worry Taran." Matt said. "You said so yourself, you could be brought back on your sixteenth birthday if you die."

"You're right." Taran said. "The instructions for the ritual are in my journal. Just make sure to be at Stonehenge at midnight."

"Like Dad's going to let me leave the house ever again." Tara said sarcastically.

'_Taran!' _Rosepetal chimed has she flew into the room. '_Darkness…Iago…'_

"Calm down." Taran told the fairy. "What's wrong?"

'_the Darkness' _she exclaimed _'Iago discovered it! He's on the grounds now!'_

Taran ran over to the window and saw a dark cloud over the school

"Shit!" Taran swore as he closed the window and put a ward on the common room up.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Ever heard of the Darkness?" Taran asked.

His friends shook their heads.

Taran sighed. "Merlin told me about it in the Land of the Dead. It's like a dementor. Except for two things: Instead of it's own solid form, it takes the body of a willing victim giving it power."

"And the second?" Sabrina asked thirsting for knowledge.

"Instead of feeding off good memories…it feeds off good people. It sucks them right up and uses their powers of good as a fuel source ridding the world off all that it good."

"What can destroy it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Taran said. "The founders said something powerful that had been used before, but not to the full extent. If more than one person uses it, one to its fullest potential, then it might be enough to destroy it. But they never said what spell."

"Which founder?" Tara said.

"Godric." Taran answered still trying to pick the right spell.

Tara pulled out the book of Julia Gryffindor Potter Taran had lent her and she started flipping.

"Taran?" she asked starring at a spell. "What was the spell Dad used to weaken Voldemort?"

"Amore Cantares." Taran answered before realizing that it was the spell. When he realized it, he stood up saying, "That's it!"

"Taran. NO!" Tara exclaimed standing up. "This is a HIGHLY DANGEROUS spell when used in full potential!"

"I HAVE to!" Taran argued.

"Guys." Sabrina said after Anna showed her something on the map. "All the adults are off the map."

Silence.

"DOBBY!" Tara screamed.

Nothing.

"Either Iago has gotten to him or he put up a barrier." Taran said. "But let's pray that Dobby's just too scared to come near this."

"Not Dobby." Tara said. "He'd do anything to protect us and Dad."

"Godric. Help." Taran whispered as he sat on the couch

"Taran." Anna said moving over next to her boyfriend. "The world is counting on us. We're the only ones with enough power to do this."

"But…I'm just a kid!" Taran pointed out.

"But Taran." Sabrina pointed out. "Uncle Harry was our age when he killed Voldemort."

"Voldemort was one thing." Taran told them. "We're talking about a force 100 times greater!"

"Then why the bloody hell did Dad train us!?" Tara asked. "If he didn't think we could do it, then why did he bother? Taran. YOU'RE the Heir. It's YOU'RE responsibility to take out the Slytherin line."

"And we'll be right by your side." Matt added.

"All the way." Austin put in.

"We believe in you." Anna told Taran.

"Well…" Taran said thinking about it. "It usually takes about 24 hours for the Darkness to COMPLETELY destroy the people…Let's go save the professors and my dad."

0000

The group of friends ran out of the common room. As they ran, they faintly heard the portraits and ghosts wishing them luck. When they got to the Great Hall, they found Iago waiting for them.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Iago exclaimed when he saw Taran.

"And you're ugly." Taran pointed out. "Now that we've covered the obvious…where is my father?"

Iago just gave the kids an evil smirk knowing that they knew the truth.

"Bastard." Tara cursed under her breath having to be held down by Matt.

"Now," Iago said pulling out the elder wand. "How are you alive?"

"I'm the son of Harry Potter." Taran said. "How do you THINK I survived?"

"Foolish children." Iago said. "You shall make a delicious dessert."

Suddenly, his human form evaporated into a putrid green and silver cloud.

"DUCK!" Taran yelled.

The kids hit the deck as the thing missed swallowing them.

"NOW!" Taran said.

"AMORE CANTARES!" they yelled

Matt, Austin, Anna, Tara, and Sabrina used the spell with the same amount of power Harry had used on Tom Riddle. Taran put more force into it. All of his love for all of his family which included his friends. He stole a look at Anna who seemed to be concentrating. He never realizing how her eyes were blue with a hint of green in them.

Suddenly, to Taran, this no longer became a battle of revenge or self-survival. He no longer cared if he died again. If Anna would be killed, then he would get himself killed again. This was now a fight for not his survival, but rather the survival of the ones he loves. Especially Anna.

Suddenly, both Anna's and Taran's bright light grew and gathered the other beams making one huge bright light. The light filled the room, then the halls, then all of Hogwarts.

Then…all went black

TBC

"_These children need their rest!" Pomfrey lectured the parents of the children as feathers came floating down through the air._


	39. The Elder Wand

**Chapter 38: The Elder Wand**

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Pomfrey screamed.

All activity provided by the adults ceased as the nurse came in.

"These children need their rest!" Pomfrey lectured the parents of the children as feathers came floating down through the air.

"Hermione started it!" Harry said pointing an accusing finger at his friend while holding a flaten pillow.

"Oh. So it's now MY fault your son has started suicidal missions in June like his father?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, Matt groaned

"MATT!" Cho Diggory exclaimed as she knelt by her son.

"Did someone get the license plate of that Knight Bus?" Matt asked before opening his eyes. When his brown eyes opened, "Mum? Dad?"

"Thank Merlin." Cedric sighed.

"Mum! Air! Please!" Matt pleaded as Cho embraced him.

"Sorry." Cho said. "It's just…you and your friends have been unconscious for three days."

Matt looked around and saw that his friends were indeed unconscious and their parents were next to their beds.

Including Taran and Tara's.

"Professor Potter?" Matt asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"But…Iago said…"

"It takes twenty-four hours, Matt." Harry said. "And I had been pretty recent, so no harm done. In fact, I was so recent, I was able to watch your little battle."

Suddenly Austin woke up.

"Austin." Neville sighed "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad." Austin said sitting up.

A few minutes later, Tara and Sabrina woke up and looked at the last two worriedly.

"They used it to its fullest extent." Ariel explained. "They'll be out longer."

Tara leaned into her father's embrace glad he was okay.

"Uh…why are there pillow feathers everywhere?" Sabrina asked.

"Your Uncle started a pillow fight." Ron said.

"It was Hermione!" Harry argued.

"But you threw the first pillow." Neville pointed out.

"Et tu Neville?" Harry asked.

0000

A week after the battle at around three a.m.,

Peter was woken up by the sound of his daughter groaning.

"Hallie. Wake up." Peter whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Anna." He answered.

The two parents went over to there daughter's bed. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you and your friends saved the world." Hallie said. "We're so proud."

"Thanks." Anna said before looking around.

"Everyone except Taran woke up." Peter explained.

Anna sat up and looked at Taran's sleeping figure with Harry sitting on a chair leaning on the bed. The only sign of hope was Taran's steady breathing

"Truth be told," Hallie whispered. "Taran's doing much better than he was a week ago."

"A week?" Anna asked

Suddenly, Taran groaned. The hand that was intertwined with Harry's squeezed his father's hand and the green eyes opened.

"Dad?" Taran whispered.

Harry continued sleeping.

"He's tired." Peter explained to the boy who was sitting up. "First goodnight sleep he's had in a week. It's probably been longer."

"Mr. Potter?" Anna tried a bit louder.

"Goblin Revolution of 1643?" Harry asked sitting up causing everyone to burst into giggles.

"Wrong class, Dad." Taran joked with a chuckle.

"Taran?" Harry asked before pulling Taran into an embrace. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"I love you." Taran told his father.

"I love you too." Harry said.

0000

Later that morning (at a more convenient hour)

Ginny now had her son in an embrace while everyone watched.

"I guess the saying is true." Taran said to his father when he pulled out of the hug with his mother. "Like father like son."

Hermione gave Harry an I-told-you-so look.

"What do you mean?" Hallie asked.

"Because both my dad and I defeated an evil dark lord at the age of 15." Taran pointed out.

"And hopefully," Harry said. "There won't be another Dark Lord for a LONG time."

"Not unless Iago had a kid." Ron said.

"I have Grandma working on that as we speak." Harry said. "My grandmother that is."

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"Taran Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Sir?" Taran asked.

Dumbledore handed the teen his wand.

"What's this for?" Taran asked without taking it.

"Taran? Are you aware of the story of the Deathly Hollows?"

"Yes Sir." Taran said.

"Then you know what this is."

"Yes Sir."

"Last week, I had Fawkes hide the wand until Riddle was destroyed so he would not get his hands on it. When he had absorbed me, the power of the wand was transferred to him. Had he had the wand in his possession, then all he would have needed was your cloak which I noticed that you had wisely kept in your trunk."

"Where's the ring?" Taran asked.

"It's in the family vault." Harry answered. "There's no use for it."

"And since the Elder wand transfers powers to those who defeat the holder," Ron continued pointingly.

"But…it was all six of us!" Taran pointed out.

"Ah. But you and Miss. Conway used the power to its fullest potential." Dumbledore said. "So that narrows it down to two."

Taran and Tara locked eyes.

"So…who gets the wand?" Ginny asked.

"Taran. Take the wand." Dumbledore said.

Taran took it and felt a small wave of power.

"Anna." Dumbledore instructed after taking it back.

She took it and felt the same amount of power as Taran.

"Did it feel like what your original wands felt like when your first held it for either of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not quite." They chorused.

"Hold it together." Sabrina suggested.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. Anna held it out towards Taran who grasped it.

The full potential showed up.

"Is it possible to share a wand?" Peter asked.

"It's not normally done." Hermione answered. "It might work best for someone who shares both of their blood."

TBC

Warning: Time jump next chapter!

"_You okay?" Taran asked Anna._

"_Hmm?" Anna asked. "Oh yeah. I'm fine."_

"_Wanna talk?" he asked as he sat next to her on the window seat._

"_Don't get me wrong Taran." Anna said. "I love Britain. And the people. It's just…"_

"_You miss America?" Taran guessed._


	40. Plans

**Chapter 39: Plans**

Two years passed and the Head Boy and Girl were getting ready to go to the End of School dance.

"You okay?" Taran asked Anna.

"Hmm?" Anna asked. "Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Wanna talk?" he asked as he sat next to her on the window seat.

"Don't get me wrong Taran." Anna said. "I love Britain. And the people. It's just…"

"You miss America?" Taran guessed.

Anna nodded and Taran's heart broke. He wanted Anna to be happy, but he also wanted to be by her side at all times. Why else would he have a diamond ring in his pocket?

"Where in America?" Taran asked.

"Taran…I…I want to go to the magical university in America." She admitted. "All my old friends in America had gone to school there and they told me about it. I miss them."

Taran nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said.

0000

Harry was walking along the shore of the lake when he saw his son sitting on a rock deep in thought.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry asked.

Taran swung around and sighed when he saw it was his father.

"I'm lost Dad." Taran said. "I don't know what to do."

"Worried about the dance?" Harry asked.

"In a way." Taran said. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone yet, but…"

Taran handed his father the small box. Harry opened it up and saw the diamond ring.

"I see." Harry said with a sly smile. "Having second thought?"

"No." Taran said. "I know I want to be with her. I don't care how young we are. Do you know how much love was revealed when I killed Iago JUST by thinking of her?"

"A great deal?" Harry guessed.

Taran nodded.

"So what's the trouble?" Harry asked.

"She wants to go back to America." Taran whispered. "I can see it in her eyes. Just to be able to come visit Britain from time to time…"

Even softer, he added, "she's even applied to a university. I saw the acceptance letter on the table. And she's not telling us…yet"

Harry sighed. He understood what his son was going through all because just hearing the story, he knew the choices he had to make himself as a father. Either let go or watch someone else let go of a dream.

"And you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" Taran asked. "We're talking about Anna."

"What do YOU want to do with life after school?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about working with Uncles Fred and George part time until I find myself." Taran said. "I don't want to be an auror so we can keep the Elder wand safe."

"Ginny's going to KILL me." Harry muttered to himself before stating. "No you won't Taran. If Anna means as much to you as your making out, then you should follow her."

"But…" Taran argued. "What about you guys?"

"Are you a wizard or not?" Harry asked. "You can apparate. You can floo. You can make illegal portkeys and get away with it. I'll make sure of it."

"But…what if I'm needed?" Taran asked.

"Taran." Harry said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Do the world a favor and stop acting like me. You are NOT entitled to save the world at every time a dementor gets loose. I'm working on it myself. We have MORE than enough aurors on the force. Go chase your own dream."

"Thanks Dad." Taran said as he hugged his father.

"And just between you and me," Harry said. "Don't tell anyone you're going after Anna. That way, no one can talk you out of it. And wait until you tell Anna you followed her before popping the question."

"Okay." Taran said.

0000

Three months later,

Anna was at a magical university in Nevada where she had been accepted. At it had turned out, her childhood friends had gone to Liberty Magical (the American version of Hogwarts). Tara, Sabrina, Matt, and Austin threw a fit when she told them. Taran had just said, "Whatever makes you happy."

They were in a park after their first day of classes. Shelly Turner was telling Anna about how Astronomy had been her favorite subject and not giving Anna any room to tell of her own adventures at Hogwarts.

As Shelly, David, and Shane were laughing at a personal joke, Anna scanned across the park

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a familiar, lone figure sitting on a bench reading a text book.

"TARAN!" she screamed. She felt foolish at that moment. What if it wasn't him?

Sure enough, the boy in question looked up and beamed at his girlfriend.

"ANNA!" He yelled back as he stood up and ran to her.

It WAS Taran. So, naturally, she ran towards him.

They met halfway and Taran picked her up and twirled her.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Did you ACTUALLY think I would let you leave me?" Taran asked. "After a talk with Dad, I applied as well. It's amazing how far a last name will get you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said as he brushed away one of her stray hairs "Only Dad knows. He MIGHT have told Mum."

"I missed you so much." She said hugging him. "I was wondering why you weren't writing."

"Because you've been sending the letters to the wrong location." Taran explained. "I now live at the family ranch."

"Come on." She said "You MUST meet my friends!"

She dragged Taran over to the trio who were watching.

"Guys." Anna said. "This is my boyfriend, Taran. Taran. Meet Shane, Shelly, and David."

"Hi." Shane said as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Shelly said.

"Play Quidditch?" David asked.

"Reserved seeker my first year. Then I got on the team my second" Taran said. "Dad's better though. He got the actual position his first year."

"Nice catch." Shelly said while the boys talked Quidditch. "Beautiful accent. Not too buff, but not too scrawny. From the looks of his robes, pretty wealthy."

"He's also unselfish, kind, caring, smart…" Anna listed

"NOW I know where I've seen you before!" Shane asked. "You're the splitting image of your dad. YOU'RE Harry Potter's son!"

"Did I mention powerful?" Anna asked her gapping friend.

"Taran Potter?" Shelly asked. "Of Hogwarts? The one who defeated the legendary wizard-eating darkness?"

"I didn't do it alone." Taran said looking at Anna who blushed.

"Tell all." Shelly said

"Okay." Anna said. "You may want to have a seat because it's a long story."

The group sat on a bench with Anna and Taran positioned right next to each other.

"It all started after Mom got transferred to England." She started. "we were looking for schools when all of a sudden a large man showed up at the door and handed me an acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

0000

A few hours later,

Anna walked into her dorm room with a bright smile on her face. She had her boyfriend back. Not only that, he had followed her almost halfway around the world just to be with HER. He still loved her.

"Why are you so happy?" Her blond roommate asked suspiciously.

Anna turned and saw Sarah looking up from her DADA book.

"Oh Sarah." Anna said. "Life is perfect. I've been invited to live with someone."

"Boy or girl."

"Boy."

Sarah tightened her grip on her DADA book, but Anna was too involved to notice.

"I've got to get ready. He's taking me out tonight."

"On a date?" Sarah asked with gritted teeth.

"What else?" Anna asked changing into a dress.

After she left, Sarah groaned. Things were NOT looking well.

TBC

"_Okay." Anna said. "I'm calm." _

"_Good." Taran said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss trying to keep her hands in his instead of around his neck. _

_When he felt that she was preoccupied with him, he slowly slipped the ring on her finger._

"_ANNA CONWAY!" a voice screamed._


	41. Revelations

**Chapter 40: Revelations**

Taran had taken Anna out to a fancy restaurant that night. After dinner, it was about nine o'clock and they were walking, with their cloak hoods up, in the same park where they had spotted each other.

"You know," Taran said. "For some reason, I knew you were special the minute I saw you first."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You remember how shy I was back then." Taran reminded her.

"You've gotten better." Anna pointed out.

"We can thank Godric for that." Taran said "But back to the subject…I didn't normally talk to strangers. I waited until Tara or my parents got a hold of them. But you…something about you caught my attention. And I could never place it. I do have some theories."

"Like?"

"Love at first sight."

Anna blushed. She had felt something a bit similar, but had thought it was only a crush. At least…until that incident at the Ministry.

"Let's sit." She said

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as she sat down in a way that caused her hood to fall off.

"Yeah." She said sounding as if she was starting to cry.

"No you're not." Taran said.

"Sorry." She said. "I was just thinking about when we first met Iago."

"Don't think about that." Taran said. "it's all in the past. I'm not going anywhere."

He waited for her to get a hold of herself. While he waited, he pulled a box out of his pocket and took out the diamond ring and remembered his mother's story of his father's two proposals.

Flashback

"_Mum?" an innocent, now 17 year old, Taran asked. "How did Dad propose to you?"_

"_He actually did it twice." Ginny said with a laugh. "The first time was before we were leaving after our time travel adventure. We were packing, he turned to me, hesitated, handed me the ring, then popped the question. I asked if he wanted to elope, but then he reminded me how your uncles would have killed him."_

"_Not really romantic." _

"_I kept the ring until we left for our trip around Europe." Ginny said. "Then I gave it back for the do-over he promised me. The second time was a BIT more romantic."_

"_What did it involve?" _

"_Let's just say some really passionate kissing. Of course, your father, Mr. Virtue, didn't let it go any further. He fiddled around with my left hand while I was too involved with the pleasure to pay attention. The next thing I knew, he was on his knee holding my left arm and asking me to marry him. He had slipped the ring back on my finger while we were busy."_

End Flashback.

"Okay." Anna said. "I'm calm."

"Good." Taran said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss trying to keep her hands in his instead of around his neck.

When he felt that she was preoccupied with him, he slowly slipped the ring on her finger.

"ANNA CONWAY!" a voice screamed.

The two pulled out of their embrace

"Sarah?" she asked. It was her roommate

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO TARAN?! HE'S STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU KNOW! HE DEFEATED THE DARKNESS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU GO BEHIND HIS BACK..."

As the blond kept rambling, Taran smirked under his hood. He then projected a thought into Anna's head (thanks to Hufflepuff)

_It seems I wasn't the only one who followed you._

As if to prove his pointed, he pulled out his original wand (he also owns the Elder Wand) and whispered, "Accio wig"

Sarah's hair flew right off her head into Taran's hands to reveal…

"Sabrina Weasley?!" Anna exclaimed.

"That's right." Sabrina said with her red hair falling to her shoulders. "I overheard you talking to Mum about magical universities. It's a good thing I followed you. If TARAN found out you've forgotten…"

Taran decided now would be a good time to tell his cousin and he slipped off his hood.

"Taran?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Hello Sab." Taran said. "How's my sister doing?"

"Go back to the dorm." Anna said to her roommate. "We will discuss this later."

"Okay." Sabrina said. "Sorry for interrupting. I just didn't want my cousin hurt."

"I appreciate the thought." Taran said before she apparated back to the dorm

"I can't believe her." Anna groaned.

"She means well." Taran said

Suddenly, something caught Anna's attention on her hand. She move her left hand out in front of her at arms length.

There, on her ring finger, was a beautiful diamond ring.

"I don't recall…" she said

She wasn't able to finish her sentence for Taran had grabbed her hand and brought it down with him as he got down on one knee.

"Anna Conway. Will you marry me?" he asked.

0000

Sabrina was sitting on her bed waiting for her roommate to return. She had never been so humiliated. She had interrupted her friend's date to protect her cousin only to find that the date WAS her cousin. How was she to know Taran had followed Anna? Taran was never one to be too far from family.

The door opened and Anna came into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Anna?" Sabrina asked. "What happened? Did you two break up? If you did, and it was by my account, I am SO sorry."

"Who said I'm crying because I'm upset?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Cousin."

Anna held out the ring.

"Bloody hell!" Sabrina swore revealing the fact that she was indeed Ron Weasley's daughter. "When did this happen?"

"He slipped the ring on my finger before you interrupted and popped the question after I noticed it after you left." Anna said. "Basically, I have you to thank."

"Me?"

"If it wasn't for your interruption, I might not have noticed it." Anna said. "By the way, Taran!"

Taran walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked

"In America or your dorm?" Taran asked.

"I figured America was because of Anna." Sabrina said. "So the dorm?"

"I wanted to see you again under better circumstances." Taran said. "You ARE my cousin."

Sabrina got up and hugged Taran.

"Congratulations." She said. "Who would have thought shy little Taran would be the first to get married."

"When your in love…" Taran said grabbing Anna's hand. "But the two of us talked, and you know how Anna's going to be moving in with me?"

"Yes." Sabrina said.

"Do you want to do it?" Taran asked his fiancee.

"We would like you to join us." Anna offered. "After all, you're family."

"Thanks guys." Sabrina said. "I'll accept."

Suddenly, something vibrated. Sabrina pulled a hand mirror from her pillow. Tara's voice came.

"_How did the date go?" _

"Anna got engaged." Sabrina said.

"_WHAT?! SABRINA WEASLEY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'LL DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO STOP THAT WEDDING!"_

"Maybe if Taran came over..."

"_That twin brother of mine has disappeared off the face of the earth!"_

It was all Sabrina could do to keep from laughing at the cue cards Taran was making her.

"How's your dad taking it?"

"_When I told the man Taran went missing, he merely smirked! SMIRKED! LAST TIME TARAN VANISHED, MY BROTHER ENDED UP GETTING HIMSELF KILLED!"_

"Would you like to talk to Anna?"

"_GLADLY!"_

"Watch out. She's angry." Sabrina said to Anna as she handed over the mirror.

"Hi Sis." Anna said.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ANNA CONWAY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED TARAN! YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS YOUR THINKING OF HIM THAT MADE THE SPELL GO FULL FORCE! AND NOW YOU GET YOUR SELF ENGAGED TO A MAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW AND…"_

"Hi Tara." Taran said over Anna's shoulder

"_DON'T INTERRUPT ME, TARAN POTTER! ANNA, FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE COULD BE A DARK FOLLOW…TARAN?!_

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"_You've been in America all this time?" _

"Of course." Taran said. "I wasn't going to let Anna leave my side. It was obvious she wanted to come, so I let her and followed her."

"_Do Mum and Dad know about this?"_

"I'm not sure about Mum, but Dad knows. Dad was the one who gave his blessing by suggesting what I wanted to do in my heart."

"We're going to come back in June for the wedding." Anna said. "And I want BOTH you and Sabrina to be Maids of Honor."

"And tell Matt and Austin that they'll both be my best men or else Anna and I will hex them with the Elder wand."

"When did YOU get so assertive?" Sabrina asked.

"When Godric put a bit more extra Gryffindor bravery in me during that New Years power surge." Taran said. "But we'll be home for Christmas."

TBC

"_You gave us quite a scare Sabrina." Harry said._

"_So, How's school?" Hermione asked the kids._

"_Fine." Anna said waving her left hand dismissively. _

"_Anna Conway!" Hallie shrieked grabbing the hand. "What is that on your hand?"_


	42. Epilogue: Christmas at Home

**Epilogue: Christmas at Home**

Christmas,

When Taran, Sabrina, and Anna portkeyed back to England, the first thing that happened was that all three were hugged by their mothers (at this point, only the Taran, Anna, Sabrina, Anna's American friends, Tara, Matt, and Austin knew about the engagement)

Harry walked into the kitchen of Proteus Place and smiled when he saw the kids.

"You gave us quite a scare Sabrina." Harry said.

"So, How's school?" Hermione asked the kids.

"Fine." Anna said waving her left hand dismissively.

"Anna Conway!" Hallie shrieked grabbing the hand. "What is that on your hand?"

"It's a ring." Anna said.

"How'd it go?" Harry whispered to his son.

"Perfect." Taran whispered. "I did what you did your second time."

Then next thing Taran knew was that he was being embraced by BOTH Ginny and Hallie.

"Mum! Mrs. Conway! Air!" Taran requested.

"You're marrying my daughter." Hallie said. "It's Hallie."

"Who's marrying our daughter?" Peter asked as he came in.

"This guy." Sabrina said pointing to Taran.

"We're going to be related." Harry told his first friend ever.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"We were thinking either around Spring Break in April or after school ends in June." Anna said. "That…or July 31st."

"No can do on the last day of July." Peter said with a sly look in Harry's direction. "Last year we missed throwing Harry's 40th…"

"I swear if you idiots throw me a party this year, I will prank you guys so badly it'll make the Marauders look like amateurs."

"Found out about the party?" Ron asked as he entered.

Harry glared.

"Well," Hallie said. "I think a June wedding sounds wonderful."

"Who's getting married?" Ron asked.

"You're nephew and my daughter." Peter answered.

"Alright Taran!" Ron praised. "Now of course, your father and I will have to sit you down for a nice little chat about married life. We should probably include the Marauders in with the talk as well as your other uncles."

As Ron rambled about giving pointers about wedding life and the women started planning a wedding and Harry and Peter tried to shut Ron up, Anna turned to Taran and said, "I knew we should have gone to Vegas."

The End

A/N: Before you request, there will not, I repeat NOT be a **sequel**. I will put some stuff up on Memories concerning the wedding, but after Taran and Tara's group finish their vows, that is IT. No stories about Ryan, Selene, and Mira nor Harry's grandchildren.

However, if anyone WANTS to write a sequel starting AFTER the weddings, just P.M me and ask for permission and your idea for a plot. But be warned, just because I might approve yours, does not mean I won't approve others.

There WILL be one more story. That is The Trip. I still have a general idea of where I'm going with this. What I have planned for it is a series of 17 one-shots. One story for one month in one country ending at Megan's fifth birthday. Be on the lookout.


End file.
